


Tumblr Prompts

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Reddie, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Collection for the tumblr prompts I've done.I'll rate each chap individually





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> First Chap is G!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G  
> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

“It was raining the first day we kissed, do you remember Eds?” Richie looked down at Eddie, their fingers interlaced. Eddie didn’t respond. 

It was the summer after Pennywise. Everyone had vowed not to talk about it. He was gone, they had won. And as far as they were concerned that was that. 

The two had just left the Aladdin and were sprinting home to beat the rain. Of course, the downpour had started a few blocks from Eddie’s house. “Great, Now I’m going to get sick. Then I’ll catch consumption and die.” Eddie whined, covering his head as they took cover under an awning. 

“You’ll be fine!” Richie told him. “You won’t die from getting wet.”

Eddie glared at him. “And how would you know? You’re practically allergic to showers.” 

“Just to taking them alone,” Richie winked at him and got one of Eddie’s patented eye rolls in response. 

“Beep beep Richie.” Eddie looked down the street, sighing. “My mom is gonna kill me for getting my new clothes wet.” 

“Here,” Richie had peeled off his sweatshirt and handed it to Eddie. 

“You’ll be cold.” Eddie said, looking at Richie’s t-shirt. 

Richie shrugged. “It’s better than listening to you complain the rest of the way.” 

Eddie scrunched his nose but accept it, pulling the sweatshirt on. It was large on Richie and gigantic on Eddie, who hadn’t his growth spurt yet. 

“Let’s go, standing here won’t help.” Richie said. They took off running, racing each other to Eddie’s house. They touched the front door at the same time, both panting as they stood in the doorway.  Richie was soaked and shivering but thrilled, his cheeks red and a grin plastered on his face. Eddie was drenched too but the sweater had done it’s job and protected his clothes.

“Well, thanks.” Eddie said, pulling it off and handing it back to Richie.

“For you Eds? Anything.” Richie started to turn away but felt a hand on his. He looked back and saw Eddie biting his lip, looking at him. “What? Did your mom want to invite me in but she was too nervous? You can tell her the Tozier train is always-” 

Richie was cut off as Eddie’s lips clumsily smashed into his. Their noses hit and both pulled back, Eddie bright red and Richie smiling. “Sorry, I just-” This time Eddie was cut off as Richie leaned in for another kiss, a softer slower one. 

“That was a good day, huh Eds?” Richie asked present Eddie, smiling at the memory. Eddie’s chest rose and fell slowly. Richie knew, logically, he couldn’t hear him but Richie wanted to keep talking for as long as he could. 

It had lead to them dating for a few months, until Mrs. K moved and took Eddie with her. Eddie had promised not to forget but he did, just like Bev had. It had hurt Richie for a long time but then he moved for college and he forgot too. He only retained the vague feelings happiness and safety. 

It was decades before they saw each other again. 

“It was raining then too Eds, when we killed It.” Richie said, looking a the blank space where Eddie’s arm used to be.

Pennywise was defeated and they were all were exhausted. Richie was carrying Eddie, his mangled stump in a tourniquet made from Bev’s jacket. Eddie had passed out. Richie was grateful, the pain would be unbearable otherwise.

They emerged from the sewers, bruised but not broken. If anything, Richie felt more whole than he had in a long time. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten them, his best friends, his fellow losers. All of them straggled out, moving slowly, into the rain.

“Eddie’s going to be pissed he got wet.” Richie commented, looking up at the gray sky.

Mike shook his head, “He’s probably got bigger worries now.” Everyone had been trying not to look at the space where his arm had been but their eyes were drawn to it. Richie didn’t know how Eddie would cope. But he didn’t know much about Eddie now, except that he was married and unhappy. And that Richie was still undeniably in love with him. 

They went to the hospital, everyone got patched up and went home except for Richie. He refused to leave Eddie’s bedside until he woke up. The doctors told him he may never wake up, Richie told them they didn’t know his Eds. He was nothing if not someone who overcame the odds. 

It rained for three long days. Richie talked to Eddie, telling him what he had been up to, about his life, about anything he could think of. He just wanted Eddie to hear his voice and come back to it. It was one of the few times his gift of gab really paid off. 

On the fourth day Richie had been telling Eddie about his plans to build an ark, except he wanted to put only gay animals on it. “It’ll be a party ark Eds. You’ll love it.” Thunder ripped through the room and Richie saw Eddie flinch. 

“Eds?” Richie asked hopefully, watching for another sign of movement. It came slowly. Eddie’s eyes fluttered then opened, blinking several times.

“Richie? What are you doing here?” Eddie’s voice was scratchy from lack of us and he looked around, realizing where he was. “What am  _ I _ doing here?”

Richie had explained, slowly, carefully, what happened. He had held Eddie as he cried and insisted on taking him to California to live with him. Eddie had gotten the best prosthetic they could afford and they held each other through the nightmares that gripped them every night for the better part of a year.

Richie pulled himself out of the memory and looked down at Eddie’s pale hand, thinking he’d rather face the clown a thousand times than this. Pennywise had been real, he could punch it, hurt it. 

But cancer, cancer you couldn’t do anything against. Cancer just spread, attacking the healthy cells and leaving behind mangled ones.

Oh, Eddie had fought it. For a long time he had fought. They’d done several rounds of chemo. They’d flown to Switzerland to try the newest cure. All of it had bought them more time together, a few more months worth of dinners with friends, of waking up next to Eddie. 

But it was over. Richie knew that as he looked down at Eddie, who was sleeping. He was in too much pain to wake up. Eddie had assured him it was what he wanted, to simply fall asleep and not wake up. Richie and the losers had said their goodbyes as the nurse administered the drug. Now Richie was alone, waiting for the medicine to take full effect and for Eddie to slip away. 

Richie blinked back tears and drew a shaky breath. “Rain has always been our thing huh? It even rained on our wedding day.” 

The wedding had been small, just them and the losers. It was on a beach in California and as the ceremony started thick, heavy drops began to fall.

“But you made us stay.” Richie said, his voice thick. “You insisted we stay.” 

So they had, the rain making patterns bloom on their suits and Bev’s dress. By the time they kissed everyone was soaked. Everyone had taken off their shoes and run to the reception together, laughing and whooping with excitement, Richie stopping every few steps to kiss his new husband. He couldn’t imagine their wedding day any other way. 

“The rain never let us down Eds.” Richie looked outside again, the rain was slowing. “But today it did.” He looked at his husband. He’d gotten twenty years with him, twenty years longer than he expected, than he deserved. They had gotten to grow older together, to foster dogs, to buy a house. He had been happier than he thought possible, sitting on their porch, watching thunderstorms roll through.

The rain stopped. And as it did the spikes that measured Eddie’s heart rate became an uninterrupted horizontal line. Richie knew he was gone before the nurse came in. His Eddie had left with the rain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sad but I love it.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M!

Eddie watched Richie as he cut up jalapenos, the knife waving wildly as he told Eddie about his day. “Then, get this Eds, they told me that no one thought airline food jokes were funny anymore. That they belonged in the 90’s!” He made an exasperated sound and went back to cutting.

Eddie nodded sympathetically to his boyfriend. Richie had been trying to get in a comedy showcase and it wasn’t going well. He went back every week to try again but so far they had told him his material wasn’t good enough. 

“Babe, you should try your new stuff.” Eddie said, eating a slice of bell pepper. Richie insisted on cooking fajitas for dinner but he wasn’t the best at planning. He had barely start cutting anything and Eddie was hungry. 

Richie shook his head. “No way, those jokes are way too untested for this. I’ve only told them to you in my underwear.”

“That could be your bit.” Eddie joked. “Sexy comedian in his underwear. Think of the crowds.”

“Ha ha.” Richie said. “I’m in stitches over here.” Eddie flashed him a smile as he stole some grated cheese barely moving in time as Richie swatted him. “Stop eating our dinner!”

Eddie laughed and Richie glared at him briefly.. “You did hear what you said, right?” 

“Intent Eds, it’s about the intent not the actual words.” He said, finishing cutting up the jalapeno and moving to flip the meat. Some of the grease flew up, hitting near his eye, under his glasses. Eddie watched as Richie rubbed his finger on his eye, trying to get the grease off, immediately after recoiling in surprise. 

“Oh FUCK!” Richie exclaimed, grabbing his eye.

“What?” Eddie asked, alarmed. Richie doubled over, swearing up a storm. 

“I got fucking jalapeno in my eye!” He said. Eddie ran around the counter as Richie took off his glasses and stuck his face under their faucet. “Fuck fuck fuck! It burns!” He exclaimed, running water over his eye.

Eddie watched, biting his lip, unsure what to do. Richie’s eye was already red and watery. “Is it helping?” He asked.

“No!” Richied replied, obviously in pain. His hair was soaked and his shirt was also starting to get wet as the water ran down it. “Edddss help! It hurts!” He whined, his voice slightly obscured by the running water. 

“Right!” Eddie finally moved, grabbing his phone and googling what to do. Most results talked about what to do if you ate a hot pepper, not how to handle getting it into your eye. 

“Well?!” Richie asked, restlessly dancing under the faucet as Eddie read. “Oh god, I’m going to go blind aren’t I? Is that why you aren’t saying anything?” Leave it to Richie to jump to the worst case scenario.

“You’re already blind.” Eddie told him, Richie grumbled. “But don’t worry, you won’t end up more blind from this.” He finished reading the page. “It says something with dairy, ice cream or milk.” 

“Fetch me the milk then!” 

Eddie went to the fridge, getting it out. “How are you going to get it in your eye?” He asked, chewing on his bottom lip in thought. 

“I’ll just pour it in!” Richie exclaimed. “Just bring it over! Did I not explain the burning sensation in my EYE?” 

“Wait!” Eddie had an idea. He grabbed a shot glasses and lead Richie to the bathroom, making him stand in their shower. “Take your shirt off.” He commanded.

“Eds, I appreciate the willingness but this really isn’t a great time.” Richie said as he started to strip.

“I’m trying to keep it from getting wet!” Eddie said, filling the shot glass with milk. “Here.” He handed it to Richie. “Put it to your eye and tilt your head back.”

“Milk shot?” Richie asked, squinting with his good eye.

“Then you can keep it on your eye.” Eddie explained.

“That’s my man, always thinking.” Richie said, putting the shot to his eye and tilting his head back. 

“Well? Is it helping?” Eddie asked after a minute. The scene would have been hilarious any other time, Richie’s hair was slicked back, water running down his chest and their ‘I’m not gay, but my ass is’ shot glass over his eye, filled with milk. 

“I think so.” Richie said, tilting his head back. He drank the milk, “Hit me.” He said, holding out the glass.

“Disgusting.” Eddie replied, frowning as he filled the shot glass again. “That’s so unsanitary.” 

“No use crying over eye milk.” Richie tilted his head back again, sighing as it hit his eye. They continued this for a while, Eddie filling and Richie happily sighing.

“Okay, I think I’m okay now.” Richie looked at him and this time Eddie did giggle. His eye was red and puffy, and he had a circle indent around it. 

“You look like you lost your monocle.” Eddie said, putting a hand over his mouth to quell his laughter. 

“Oh do I?” Richie asked, putting on his best 1800’s British fop impersonation. “I do say, I believe I lost a fight with a giant squid earlier. Have you seen it?” He said, pretending to drink tea. “It stole my printing press but I believe I shall have the last laugh!” 

“Giant squid?” Eddie asked, smiling at his boyfriend. 

“Ten thousand leagues under the sea. Gees Eds, get some culture.” Richie replied, smirking. 

“Glad you’re back to normal.” Edd said, rolling his eyes and starting to leave.

Richie’s hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling Eddie to him, the tub wall between them. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, nuzzing Eddie.

“To finish dinner? I’m starving.” 

Richie tutted. “I just had a traumatic experience. I need some boyfriend cuddles to feel better.” 

“In the shower?”

Richie nodded. “I’ve got to rinse the milk off, after all.” He started stripping and Eddie forgot about the food, seeing his boyfriend’s lean, naked form. “Are you coming in?” Richie asked, leaning cockily against the door.

“You know I am.” Eddie replied, pulling off his clothes and stepping up into their shower. Richie turned on the heat full blast, letting the steam rise while he kissed Eddie. 

“You sure you’re up for this in your injured state?” Eddie asked, his hand near Richie’s puffy eye. 

“You know Eds, when you survive something like that, you see things in a whole new way.” Richie was leaving messy open mouthed kisses on Eddie’s neck, his hands squeezing Eddie’s ass.

Eddie chuckled. “Really? I would have thought you couldn’t see at all after that.”

Richie slapped his ass. “So rude. Why am I with you?”

“Who else will hand you milk shots in the shower?” Eddie asked, gasping as Richie slowly palmed the head of Eddie’s growing erection. 

“Good point.” Richie’s hands were on Eddie and he eagerly returned the favor, kissing Richie deeply as they started to stroke each other. Heavy kisses followed their hand movements, leaving Eddie keening and gasping into his boyfriend. Richie came first, moaning into Eddie’s mouth as he did. Eddie shortly after, his hands squeezing Richie’s hips. 

Eddie pulled back, smiling at his boyfriend. “Love you.”

“Love you too Eds.” Richie lightly kissed his nose. “How about pizza for dinner?” Eddie nodded, leaning into Richie as the water washed over them. 

They toweled off and got dressed, Richie ordering the pizza before flopping next to Eddie on the couch. “You know, I think this would make a great comedy bit.”

“Yea?” Eddie asked, sleepy after all the excitement.

Richie’s lips twitched into a smile. “It’ll be a dashing tale of how I saved my boyfriend from the mean, nasty hot pepper.” 

Eddie hit his chest lightly. “You better not. We have plenty more jalapeno and no more milk.” 

Richie laughed. “Ohhhh, that’s a real threat.” He moved, putting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’s much funnier if I’m the one in pain. Maybe this will be my showcase entry.”

Eddie kissed his forehead. “Sounds like a winner to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention, if you would like to send me prompt I'm tinyarmedtrex on tumblr


	3. Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G? T maybe?

“You’ve got to be quiet or it’ll hear us.” Eddie whispered to Richie, his words barely audible above the loud thumping of his heart. He was tense with fear but he knew they had to keep moving. They had already lost everyone else. It was just him and Richie. Which was nothing short of a miracle, given that Richie was well known for not being able to shut up.

Richie gave him a quick, tense nod before grabbing Eddie’s hand. “Quiet as a dead mouse.” He said. 

Eddie looked at him. “That’s not the saying at all.” 

Richie shrugged and jerked his head, indicating that Eddie should lead the way.

They started walking down the long hallway, not able to make anything out more than a few feet in front of them. It was dark, only barely illuminated by the moon outside. The floorboards creaked under their feet, both trying to step lighter and not make a sound. Eddie could hear both of their breaths, loud against the silence of the house. 

Eddie tried to swallow his fear, instead focusing on the task at hand. Get the serum, kill the monster and escape. He made it a mantra, repeating it in his head over and over. Serum, monster, escape. 

He could hear Richie moving behind him, trying to control his breathing. They had to run earlier, fleeing to escape one of the large, stretching arms of the beast. Eddie was lucky, he was on the track team, he could handle running away from the darkness that was chasing them. Richie could kindly be described as out of shape and running up several flights of stairs had taken a lot out of him. He didn’t complain though, trying to stay quiet and close. 

Eddie stopped abruptly as they reached the end of the hall, wanting to look before deciding on a direction. Richie didn’t notice and ran into him, both letting a quiet wheeze out as they collided. Eddie turned to glare at Richie who looked alarmed. Both looked around and, seeing the coast was clear, Richie mouthed ‘sorry’ to Eddie, who reached up and kissed him quickly, relieved that nothing seemed to hear them, before turning his attention back to the hall and trying to determine which way to go. 

He tried to remember all the hints and notes they had found earlier. “Which way babe?” Richie asked softly in his ear. Eddie saw a small lantern on the right, remembering that the lanterns were supposed to guide the way. 

“We got right.” He said quietly, pointing. 

Richie nodded, following Eddie as he turned. Both strained their ears, listening for any incoming noise. Things seemed to be going well until they turned another corner and saw the beast, it’s black eyes scrutinizing the area, nostrils working overtime to find them. It was bigger than Eddie had expected, filling the hallway with it’s large frame. Eddie could see it’s tail moving back and forth like a scorpion’s, occasionally rattling to illustrate it’s displeasure. 

Eddie froze, unable to process what they were seeing. A part of his brain shut down and he couldn’t move, couldn’t think. It was Richie’s quick action that saved them from being seen. He grabbed Eddie’s arm and pulled him into the nearest room- which ended up being a small closet. A broom nearly fell as they tumbled in but Richie caught it before it hit the ground, carefully placing it back in it’s original place. 

“Thank you.” He mouthed.

Richie smiled and nodded. “We’re a team.” He said quietly. They paused, listening at the door. They didn’t hear anything but Eddie wasn't willing to chance it, especially when he was still recovering from actually seeing the monster. 

Richie put his mouth near Eddie’s ear, trying to make as little noise as possible. “Now what?” 

“I think we wait.” Eddie said, putting his arms around Richie.  “We try to relax.”

“I can’t fucking relax. We’re on the losing side here Eds.” Richie whisper hissed at him. “Everyone else is dead and we probably aren’t far behind. I’m going to keep fucking this up, you should go on without me.” 

Eddie shook his head. “Absolutely not.” 

Richie moved back, putting his finger tips under Eddie’s chin. “Eds, baby, eventually I’m going to make a noise. It’s inevitable. You’ve got a better chance of making it without me.”

Eddie pushed on his tiptoes, kissing his boyfriend. “I make it with you or not at all.”

Richie grinned, “Well, I like the sound of that. You’re sure you don’t want to bolt while you have the chance?” Eddie emphatically shook his head and Richie smiled, accepting Eddie’s words, and kissed him quickly.  

They stayed in the closet for another minute, waiting until they heard the heaving, low snarls of the monster pass before darting out and back down the hall. “We just need to find the serum.” Eddie whispered as they ran down the hall. “Then we can kill the monster and get out.” Serum, monster, escape Eddie repeated to himself. 

Richie nodded squeezing Eddie’s hand. “We can do it.” 

Finally, they were nearing the room they needed. Just down the hall and through a door and they’d be fine, they’d survive. 

But unfortunately, Richie was never good at being quiet. It wasn’t in his nature to stifle a laugh or joke or, in this case, an obscenity as he tripped and fell face first onto the floor. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, loudly enough that it reverberated through the hall. He looked down at his scraped leg, pant torn and knee bloody. Then he looked up at Eddie, expecting sympathy but instead Eddie’s eyes were wide from terror. 

“Oh  _ shit _ .” Richie said, scrambling to his feet. Eddie watched as pain flashed across his face, he wondered if Richie had twisted his ankle. “Eddie, just go. Run. I’ll be fine.”

“Fuck that. I already told you-” Eddie explained, pulling Richie’s arm over his shoulder. “That we do this together or not at all.” 

Eddie was grateful that Richie didn’t argue with him, instead allowing himself to be half dragged to the room down the hall. They were close to the room now, the lanterns were appearing more frequently, in pictures and the wallpaper. Richie kept looking over his shoulder, checking to see if the monster was coming. Eddie could hear it, and he knew Richie could too, it’s nails scraping against the walls as it closed in on it’s prey. 

They finally reached the room they needed, a bright green door proclaiming that behind it was the serum and a way to end this horror. Eddie breathed a sigh of relief as he reached out for the doorknob. The relief immediately disappeared and he turned to Richie, trying to contain his fear, “It’s locked.” 

Richie shook his head and  moved Eddie’s hand, trying the knob himself. Sure enough, it didn’t budge. Eddie spoked again. “We’re fucked. There’s no way out of this.”

The monster rounded the corner and, seeing them, started galloping towards them. Before Richie could react Eddie flung himself in front of Richie, covering Richie’s larger frame with his body. “Eds! No!” Richie cried, trying to shove him aside as the monster reached them.

Eddie closed his eyes as a giant clawed talon swept at his chest, crying out as it ripped into him, the last thing he heard with Richie yelling at him not to be fucking hero. 

The next thing Eddie felt was tapping on his shoulder. “Eddie, baby.” Eddie sat up stiffly, pulling off his headset. 

He blinked several times, looking at Richie, who was smiling at him. “You okay? You’re drenched in sweat.” 

Eddie nodded, letting Richie pull him up from the floor where he had fallen. “The VR was just a little more intense than I expected.” He explained, rolling his shoulders. Richie was watching him. “What?”

“You little fucking hero. You saved me. Your last, completely dumbass, act was to save me.” 

Eddie shrugged. “Don’t be too impressed, it was just a game. In real life, you’d be on your own for sure.” 

Richie laughed. “Sure Eds, sure.” He leaned in and, in a teasing voice, sang, “You looovvvee meee, you wannnaa savveee meee because you looovveee meee.” 

Eddie laughed too, hitting Richie’s shoulder. “Shut up, let’s find the others.” He looked down at Richie’s leg. “Is your ankle okay?”

Richie nodded. “I’ll be fine.” Eddie watched as Richie walked down the hall, only limping a little. He rolled his eyes and went to help his boyfriend, pulling Richie’s arm over his shoulders so he could lean on Eddie. 

Everyone else was outside, talking about their experiences. Mike saw them first, waving them over. “I can’t believe the loudest person lasted the longest.” 

Richie put his hands up, “Never doubt my video game skills.” 

“You only lasted because of Eddie.  We were watching you two, Eddie was 100% of the strategy there.” Stan told him and Eddie nodded in agreement. He turned to look back at the house, an old mansion that had been converted to be the state’s first full VR experience. Eddie couldn’t believe how realistic it was, the visuals, the noises, even some smells. It had felt like they were really in danger. 

“Yea, you’re right.” Richie said, kissing Eddie’s head. “Thank god he didn’t abandon me.” 

“Yea but neither of you remembered where the key was!” Bev said. “On top of the doorframe! It was our first clue.”

“Bev, we had a terrifying demon monster after us, neither of us was thinking about that stupid nursery rhyme.” Richie told her as he turned to the rest of the group. “Lunch?” Everyone nodded and they piled into Bill’s van, eagerly swapping stories of their experiences. 

Richie pulled Eddie close and whispered to him, “Thanks for keeping my sorry ass alive.”

Eddie grinned at him. “Anytime.” He kissed Richie quickly, before Stan yelled at them for PDA. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever because I couldn't decide on the ending- real or not. I decided not because I felt bad for killing everyone.


	4. Blind Date Theft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt where Richie is waiting for Bev and she doesn't show but he finds a stood up Eddie  
> Rated G

Richie tapped his long fingers on the table, continually glancing at the door while he waited for Bev. This was ridiculous, he had been half an hour late and he’d been waiting nearly another half hour. Leave it to Bev to upstage his fashionable lateness. 

He pulled out his phone, checking to see if she had sent anything beyond ‘Be there soon! XOXO’ over forty five minutes ago. No, of course not. Richie would bet money that she had gotten distracted by her new boyfriend, Ben or Bill, something like that. None of them had met him yet, which only lead to Richie teasing her endlessly about mystery boy’s exotic coin collection or something else embarrassing. She would just laugh and tell Richie that once he found someone she would happily go on a double date. 

Sighing, he put his phone away and scanned the small restaurant. The worst part about Bev being late was that he was stuck in some fancy french restaurant, the type you only picked when you wanted to impress your date. It was all about atmosphere, low lights and some husky voice crooning in the background. Bev had been dying to try it and had wheedled him into going. He had finally agreed and now he was stuck alone with a bread basket. 

The other tables held happy couples who were staring into each other’s eyes or romantically feeding each other. Richie rolled his eyes, silently mocking everyone and making up crude nicknames for everyone.  At least, until he reached a nearby table that held another solo diner. Richie was at the perfect angle to get a side look at the other man and Richie unabashedly stared. He was wearing a salmon colored polo that complimented his tanned skin. Soft brown curls framed his face, he had an adorable button nose and lips that were turned down into a pout. Cute cute cute, Richie thought, wondering why he was alone. 

A waiter stopped by the other man’s table and asked him something quietly. “He’ll be here! He’s just late!” The man snapped, making the waiter apologize and scurry away. 

And he was feisty. Just Richie’s type. 

“Why did I agree to a blind date?” The man asked his wine glass. “I’m going to kill Mike.” He picked up his phone again, glaring at it like he expected an answer. Richie’s heart went out to him. Blind dates were bad enough without being stood up. The man looked embarrassed and pissed. 

Richie watched as he drank half his wine in one go, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand after. He decided that this guy was way too cute to be stood up. Richie made a split second decision and stood up, moving around the restaurant so it looked like he was coming in from the front door and then walking over to the table. 

“Hiya,” Richie said, falling into the seat across from the angry man. “Sorry I’m late.” 

The other man raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You’re Stephen?”

“Yup, late Stephen they call me.” Richie said, shrugging. 

“You work with Mike at the library?” He asked, Richie could tell that he was taking in his loud hawaiian print shirt and slightly disheveled appearance.

“Oh yea, love me some dewey decimal system. It’s just so,” Richie clenched his fist dramatically. “You know?” 

The other man let out a quick, appreciative laugh that made Richie smile. “Oh, who doesn’t?” He pursed his lips. “Why are you late?”

“A bear escaped from the zoo. Caused a total traffic jam.” Richie grinned at the other man. “You know how bears are.” 

“Not really, bears aren’t usually my type.” He said and Richie laughed. He already knew he had made the right decision. 

“Cute and funny, what a catch.”

“One you almost missed with your terrible bear lie.” He said, raising his glass and finishing his wine. 

“I would have regretted it for the rest of my life.” 

The waiter came over, asking if Richie wanted anything. “Can I get a manhattan? And another white wine for my cute date over here?” The man started to protest that it was too expensive but Richie shook his head. “Look, I made you wait, the least I can do is pay for your fancy wine.” 

The waiter nodded and left and the other man fixed Richie with a look. “You don’t remember my name do you?”

“Sure, it’s...John?” Richie took a shot in the dark and earned another laugh.

“Not even close.” 

“Okay fine.” Richie took a piece of bread and smeared butter on it. “You’re right. I forgot. What is it?” He asked, taking a big bite. 

The man leaned back, crossing his arms. “You’ve got to guess. That’s what happens when you’re late.” 

Richie raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure you want that.” The other man made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “What do I get if I guess correctly?” 

He smirked and Richie loved it. It was so self assured and adorable. “I’m not sure, what do you want?” 

“A second date.” Richie said immediately and the other man furrowed his brows.

“We’ve barely started our first date, you’re sure you want to sign up for that?”

Richie nodded. “Oh yea, I’ll sign up for whatever you’re offering.” He winked and the other man giggled. An bonafide giggle. Richie fawned, he was falling for this stranger stupidly fast. 

“Just a second date, that’s all.” He said, pointing at Richie, who nodded enthusiastically. “Okay then, guess.” 

Richie leaned in, taking the opportunity to examine his purloined date’s face a closer. He could see a smattering of freckles across his cheekbones and brilliant green eyes. Richie was being watched too and it seemed his date liked what he saw, his lips curled into a smile. “Well, you’re pretty cute, and seem a little tightly wound, so I’m guessing your name fits. Clive?” 

The other man scrunched his nose, another cute gesture. “Clive? Ew. No. And I’m not tightly wound.”

“Sure you are. But it’s part of your charm. I can already tell. Rumplestiltskin?” Richie guessed, taking a bite of bread.

“Is that a short joke? Because that’s not gonna fucking fly.” He said, point a finger at Richie. 

“Tightly wound and belligerent. I love it.” Richie said, smiling again. “No, it’s not a short joke but what fool doesn’t guess that? Hmm,” Richie leaned back, thinking but mostly enjoying the view. His date was smiling at him, playing with the rim of his empty wine glass. Richie resisted the urge to make a joke about fingers on rims, he didn’t want to come on too strong on the first date. After a minute he said, “Give me a hint.” 

“Wow, a hint after two guess, that’s pitiful.” He teased.

Richie threw his hands up, “Hey, I’m just working the odds here. There are thousands of names to guess and I’m invested in that second date. I’m thinking we can fly to Rome for it.” 

He smiled, “Not Paris?”

Richie shook his head, “Too cliche.”

He nodded solemnly, “Of course. Wouldn’t want to overdo it.” 

Richie nodded, reaching across the table to lightly stroke the other man’s hand. It was an impulsive gesture and it paid off, he was rewarded with a blush and smile. 

“You seem like someone that’s the definition of overdoing it.” The shorter man said, raising his eyebrows. 

Richie shrugged. “I’ve been called worse. How about that hint?”

He paused, tapping his lip as he thought. Richie thought it was to draw attention to his lips and it was working. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. “It’s an English name. It means wealth or fortune.” 

Richie shook his head. “That’s not helpful at all. I’m a librarian not a linguist.” 

A sly smile appeared quickly on his lips then disappeared as he shrugged. “You didn’t say it had to be a good hint.” 

The waiter appeared with their drinks, asking if they wanted to order food. “I’m starving, what do you say Fortune?” Richie asked and his date rolled his eyes but nodded. Richie flipped open the menu and ordered a few appetizers, checking each time that his choices were approved. 

“How about this, tell me more about yourself. It’ll help me guess your name.” Richie said once the waiter left.

“What do you want to know?” 

“Oh cutey, I want to know everything.” Richie said, winking at him. “But let’s start with what you do for work.”

“I thought Mike told you all this.” 

“He did, but I’d like to hear it again from you.” Richie said, patting himself on the back for being so smooth. 

He scoffed but explained, “I’m an RN, at the local hospital. I work in pediatrics.”

“I bet you look adorable in scrubs.” Richie said, resisting the urge to add ‘and even better out of them’.

“No one looks good in scrubs.” He deadpanned. 

They talked for a while, Richie careful not to reveal what he actually did for a living as he kept trying, unsuccessfully, to guess the other man’s name. Richie kept calling him Fortune, which he protested but seemed to secretly like. Richie learned that he was right, the other man was feisty and had an attitude and Richie loved it. He matched Richie’s puns and innuendos with his own snarky, nearly rude humor. 

“You really think I look like a Bernard?” He asked, laughing and shaking his head. 

Richie shrugged, “What’s wrong with Bernard?” 

“It’s not a very attractive name. It sounds like something you name a goldfish.” 

They were part way through their appetizers when he saw a familiar flash of red hair. Bev had finally showed up. He had forgotten she was still coming. She caught his eye and start walking over, waving at him. He frantically shook his head, trying to communicate that she needed to leave. Bev, being Bev, didn’t get the hint at all.

“Richie!” She said, throwing her arms around him. “I’m so sorry I’m late. You won’t believe me when I tell you what happened!” 

“I’m sure I won’t,” he groaned, trying to detach himself from his friend. 

“Richie, huh?” The other man asked, smiling at them. 

“Would you believe it’s a nickname?” 

Bev looked at the other man then back to Richie, wagging a finger at them. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Yes.” He hissed at her.

“Oh good,” She pulled up a chair and started to eat their leftovers. “What’s going on?”

“Well, it seems that your friend inserted himself on my blind date.” He said, smiling at Richie. 

“Richie!” Bev squealed, hitting his shoulder. “Really?” 

“Some idiot stood this cutey up. So, I did what any gentleman would do and pretended to be the date.” He confessed, there was no point in keeping up the charade now. He watched the other man, trying to see how he felt about the confession. He didn’t seem at all surprised. 

Both snorted at him. “I barely know you but I know you’re not a gentleman.” Cutey replied.

Bev smiled, looking at Richie. “I like him already.” 

“Cut deep by my best friend and new boyfriend. Harsh.” Richie said dramatically raising a hand to his forehead. 

“Boyfriend huh? That’s pretty bold for someone who doesn’t even know my name.”

Richie waved his hand, “A mere technicality.” 

The other man stood, “I’m going to take this opportunity to go to the bathroom so you two can gossip about me.” He smiled at them and walked off, Richie took the opportunity to stare at his ass in his perfectly fitted slacks. Richie would have sworn that he swung his hips for Richie’s benefit and he intended to enjoy every second of it. 

Bev snapped her fingers, making Richie turn his attention to her, “Stare harder Richie, maybe you’ll get xray vision. Did you really pretend to be his date?” Richie bobbed his head and she laughed. “You’re never hearing the end of this. This is going in my wedding speech.” She pretended to write things down. “The happy grooms met when Richie ripped the real blind date out of his seat and insisted that his now-husband date him instead. Everyone will love it.”

Richie chuckled then frowned slightly. “I need to figure out his name first. It’s the second date condition. I’ve guessed all the names I can think of.”

She nodded, “Wow, you look upset. You’ve really got it bad.” 

“Bev, I’m going to marry him. Or at least fuck him senseless. Preferably both.” 

She nodded solemnly. “Well then, you better figure out his damn name. It can’t be that hard, you’re just thinking with your dick.” She guessed a few, each time Richie shaking his head. He had tried all of them. 

“Bev, this is hopeless. I’ve guessed every name.”

“Aw Richie, don’t be so sad, it’s not fun to make fun of you if you’re sad.” She said, putting an arm around him. She looked up. “Looks like your dream boat is back.” He looked and saw his date walking back. “Richie, I’ll help you. I’ll head back home and look up more names for you.” 

“Really?”

Bev nodded and Richie said, gratefully, “You’re a true friend.”

She nodded, squeezing his shoulder. “And don’t you forget it. We’re coming back here another time and you’re paying. And I’m spending the drive home thinking of ways to make fun of you for this.” She winked at him and abandoned her chair, beeling for the exit right as Fortune reached the table. 

“Is your friend leaving?” He asked.

“Yea, she needs to go home and tell our friends a largely exaggerated version of what happened.” Richie watched the other man, trying to see what he was thinking about all this. “I didn’t come here intending to catfish someone. You just looked so angry and alone. I couldn’t let you get stood up.” 

The man laughed, surprising Richie. “I knew you weren’t Stephen when you sat down.” Richie inclined his head. “Stephen is an Asian man who was about my height who wears sweater vests.” The man gestured to Richie. “You are exactly none of that. Also you literally said you weren’t a librarian.”

Richie laughed, relieved that it wasn’t a charade. “Why’d you let me stay then?”

A shrug. “You’re cute. And I figured I was already in for one blind date, it didn’t really matter who was person ended up being. So,” he smiled at Richie. “What’s your real name and job?”

Richie stuck his hand out. “Richie, and I’m a freelance artist.” 

He laughed and shook it. “Good to meet you Richie.” 

They continued their date until Fortune got a phone call. “I’ll be right back.” Richie nodded and the he disappeared outside. Richie spent the time looking up more names, trying to think of any that he hadn’t guessed.

His date came back, looking annoyed. “I’ve got to go, my friend- Bill- his car broke and he needs someone to come look at it.” He shook his head as he grabbed his coat. “Idiot can’t tell a carburetor from an engine.” He looked at Richie, a small smile on his lips. “But this was a lot of fun.”

Richie nodded, standing and watching as he pulled out his wallet. Richie put a hand out. “You’re not paying for this. I am. This is without a doubt the best stolen date I’ve been on.”

The smaller man looked up at him. “Are you sure?” Richie nodded. “Well, let me leave this as payment.” He reached up and pulled Richie’s head down, kissing him quickly and gently. He moved back, slightly pink around the ears. “Thanks for the unexpectedly good night.”

Richie nodded, a little dazed, and watched as his date started walking to the door. Then he realized something. “Wait!” Richie called, making the other man turn and look at him. “I never guessed your name. Does that mean I don’t get to see you again? Because that would break my poor little heart.”

His date smirked. “Check the pocket of that god-awful shirt.” He called out, then waved, walking through the door. 

Richie patted his pockets and pulled out a napkin. On it, in tidy, small handwriting, was written  _ Eddie  _ and a phone number.

“Eddie is a great fucking name.” Richie said to himself, sitting back down and immediately adding the number as Eddie Spaghetti in his phone. 


	5. “Are you flirting with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We’d make such a cute couple.”  
> “Are you flirting with me?”
> 
> Mostly G

Richie threw an arm around Eddie, making the tiny space in the swan feel even smaller. Eddie didn’t know why he agreed to go on the love boat with Richie. It was a terrible idea. They were crammed together in a small boat, floating down a river -Eddie refused to let himself think about how dirty the water was- while cheesy off key music played in the background. Eddie should have refused to get on the ride but Richie gave him his best puppy dog eyes and Eddie had relented. And he regretted it. Richie throwing an arm around him made it even worse. Eddie didn’t want to be close to Richie, not when he was in a constant state of denial about his feelings towards him. 

“See Eds, this is fun!” Richie pointed enthusiastically as a cardboard cut out of a heart moved jerkily in front of them.

“So fun.” Eddie deadpanned, trying not to inhale too deeply. The air smelled dank and musty and he was concerned it could trigger an asthma attack. 

Richie laughed, pulling Eddie closer and starting to sing. “When the moon hits your eye….” He crooned, making Eddie laugh despite himself. He leaned into Richie, not really having the option not to. Both momentarily blinded as something flashed in their eyes. 

“What the hell was that?” Eddie asked, blinking rapidly until he could see again. He craned around to try and see what it was but gave up as the swan started to shake. 

“I believe it was a photo my dear Eddie.” Richie replied in his detective voice. 

“Why the fuck was someone taking a photo?”

They found out as they exited the ride. Their photo was displayed on a monitor. And it was a good one. Eddie was bent over, laughing while Richie looked at him adoringly, his hand tight on Eddie’s shoulder.

“We’d make such a cute couple.” Eddie said quietly. Then he paled, looking at Richie had hoping desperately he hadn’t heard. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud. He never meant to say it out loud. But, looking at the photo, it had slipped out. And they would, the photo proved what Eddie had always known. The two were close, always touching. And Eddie was always laughing at what Richie said, even when no one else did.  

And Richie. Richie was looking at Eddie like no one else mattered, like he was the only person in the world. Butterflies appeared in Eddie’s stomach as he realized the weight of Richie’s look. And how much he wanted to be looking at Richie the next time he looked at Eddie like that. 

“We’ll buy it.” Eddie said quietly. He handed over 10$, not paying attention to his change as he shoved the photo in his fanny pack. Richie had wandered away, distracted by something else at the fair. Eddie breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Richie hadn’t heard him. Though, part of him wished Richie had heard his confession. Then at least he wouldn’t have to think about how to say it, if he should. 

Eddie went to find him and found Richie holding cotton candy. Eddie giggled at the sight.

“What?” Richie asked, pulling some off with his fingers. 

“That cotton candy looks like your hair.” Richie’s hair was puffed up larger than normal because of the humidity and the fuzzy spun sugar looked alarmingly similar. 

Richie looked at the candy in his hand and laughed, nodding. “I can’t argue with that!” He pulled some off with his fingers, offering it to Eddie. “Want some delicious hair candy?”

“When you put it like that...” Eddie held out his hand to take the piece but Richie shook his head. He pushed his fingers to Eddie’s mouth, pausing as the pink fluff touched Eddie’s lips, waiting for him to agree. Eddie tensed as he wondered when Richie had last washed his hands, thinking about all the germs on a human’s fingers. But then he looked up at Richie, who was watching him with a tender expression. So Eddie opened his mouth, letting Richie push the candy and his fingers in.

Eddie’s mouth closed around Richie’s fingers and, stupidly, he sucked on them, trying to get the sugar off. For a second he thought he had made a mistake from how Richie’s eyes widened at his action. Eddie quickly opened his mouth and moved back but then he saw that Richie’s eyes had also darkened, staring at Eddie’s lips. Eddie swallowed, thinking about how the smell of cotton candy would probably make him hard for the rest of his life. 

“Should we, should we go on another ride?” Richie asked as he recovered, looking briefly at his fingers before wiping them on his shirt. Eddie nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He let Richie lead them around the fair and eventually to the ferris wheel, Eddie’s favorite ride. He loved being up high and seeing all of their small town. He felt untouchable when he was there, everything else looked so small and any problems seemed so far away. Unless they happened to be on the ride with him. 

Richie insisted that they sit on the same side of the car and starting rocking it as soon as the ride began. Eddie complained about the constant motion the whole way up, which just lead Richie to pinching his cheek and exclaiming, ‘Cute cute cute!’

They stopped at the top and Eddie turned to Richie, with a sudden braveness  that he rarely possessed and asked, “Richie, are you flirting with me?” Eddie always wondered and the others insisted that he was but Eddie never believed them. That was just Richie, he was flirty and touchy. But today felt different, it felt like a turning point and if Eddie didn’t ask now he knew he would always wonder. 

Richie, amazingly, didn’t answer right away. Instead, his mouth opened and closed a few times and he gaped. Eddie thought he was broken. “Because I think you are.” Eddie continued, taking pity on him. “And I like it.” He had no idea what possessed him to say it but he couldn’t take it back now. The words hung in the air for a brief second, long enough for Eddie to start to panic. 

Richie still didn’t speak but he did move. He jerked forward, his lips colliding with Eddie’s. It happened so fast that he ended up getting Eddie’s bottom lip and chin. He yanked his head back, looking embarrassed.  “Fuck! Sorry, fuck. I fucked up our first kiss.” Richie said, his face brighter than Eddie’s red shorts. 

“I can’t think of a more appropriate first kiss for us.” Eddie said, smiling from the kiss and from Richie’s reaction. “But we can try it again.”

Richie nodded and Eddie moved in, much slower than Richie had, slotting their lips together in a careful, soft kiss. They lurched as the ferris wheel started again, falling onto each other, both trading big smiles as Richie’s hand found Eddie’s, holding it for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a total soft spot for ferris wheel kisses.


	6. “Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies.” & “Do you trust me?”  
> Um rated M? E?

“Richhhiiee,” Eddie moaned, throwing his head back as Richie sucked on a spot on his neck, creating a dark bruise that Eddie would have to hide tomorrow. Eddie ground against Richie, trying to create some friction, to do anything, but it was impossible. The angle was all wrong and they were wearing too many clothes and all of it was frustrating him. “Fuck, I want, fuck.” Eddie said, his hands in Richie’s hair as he tried to pulse down on Richie. 

“What baby?” Richie asked, pulling away from Eddie’s neck. He ran a thumb along the newly formed mark, making Eddie shudder. 

“It’s not enough.” He complained. “I want you.” Eddie was pouting he knew it. But he was horny and frustrated. They were home for the week and staying with Richie’s family, which meant no privacy. They had gone to the movies just to get away from Richie’s younger sister, who kept asking them when they were getting married, and his mom who asked the same question but with slightly more subtlety. Eddie loved Richie’s family dearly but his mom’s open door policy and insistence that Eddie sleep in the den while Richie stay in his bedroom was driving both of them crazy. Richie even joked that it was worth getting married just to stay in the same room and, at this point, Eddie was having a hard time arguing with him. 

While driving home from the movies Richie’s hand had found it’s way to Eddie’s thigh, his fingers working their way under Eddie’s shorts and slowly inching up. Eddie knew that he should have stopped him, especially since he was driving, but he found himself biting his bottom lip and spreading his legs. He had been a panting mess before he finally pulled over and insisted that they get in the back seat. So now Richie was sitting on the seat with Eddie on top of him, the windows fogging up and both desperate for more. 

“Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies.” Eddie said, leaning back and crossing his arms. “How the fuck does anyone get off in such a small space?” He pushed out his bottom lip, cranky. Richie leaned in and grabbed it with his teeth, nibbling on it until Eddie moaned again.

“Fuck, Richie,” His hands moved under Richie’s shirt, which was soaked with sweat. It was a hot day and all their fervoured movements only made the space hotter. Richie had cracked the windows but Eddie wouldn’t let him lower them too much, too worried about someone seeing.  He leaned in, whispering low in Richie’s ear, “I want you. Please. I want your hands on me. I want you to open me up and to feel you in me.” Now Richie groaned, trying to pull Eddie’s hips closer to his. “Let’s check into a hotel for a few hours.” 

“Eds, You hate hotels.” Richie said, pulling off Eddie’s shirt up and throwing it to the front seat. He latched his mouth to one of Eddie’s nipples. As he sucked and Eddie bucked into him, his nails scraping Richie’s chest. Eddie remembered when he discovered that Richie’s mouth was good for things other than ‘your mom’ jokes. It was early in their relationship and the first time they had done anything more than making out. Richie had been kissing Eddie’s chest and had done this, his tongue pressing against Eddie’s nipple until it was hard. Eddie had nearly come from it, much to his embarrassment and Richie’s delight. 

“I knowww,” Eddie could barely get the words out as Richie’s tongue swirled and flicked before moving to his other nipple.  “But I’ll make an exception. We can put a plastic sheet down or something.”

“Sexy.” Richie looked up at him, pulling Eddie down for a searing kiss, his tongue licking Eddie’s mouth. He pulled back and asked, “Do you trust me?” 

Eddie nodded, “Always.”

“Lean against the door.” Richie told him. Eddie compiled, sliding off Richie and sitting with his back to the car door, his legs over Richie’s lap. 

Richie’s hands slid over Eddie’s legs, palming his erection. Eddie groaned. “What are you doing?” He asked, arching into the contact.

Richie’s long fingers unbottoned his shorts, his other hand still cupping Eddie. “Well Eds, I don’t think I can fold myself up well enough to fuck you, but I can still make you feel good.” With a fluid motion he pulled Eddie’s shorts and underwear off, leaving him exposed. 

Eddie was about to ask again what Richie was doing when, without warning, he leaned down and deepthroated him. “Fuck!” Eddie cried out, his hand shooting to the roof of the car to brace himself. He felt his erection hit the back of Richie’s throat and groaned loudly, unable to stop the noises he was making. 

Richie looked up at him and winked, clearly pleased with the reaction. He started bobbing his head slowly, coming up until he had only Eddie’s head in his mouth and then going down again at a glacial pace. Eddie whimpered and tried not to thrust into Richie’s mouth. He knew Richie couldn’t be comfortable, half folded over Eddie and pressed into the car seat. 

Richie continued with his slow pace and Eddie couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t even reach Richie to touch him, given his angle. It was just a new type of frustrating. Richie’s mouth on him only made him hornier. “Richie, please,” He whined. “I need more.”

Richie removed his lips with a wet pop and nodded. “Eddie, darling, I would like nothing more than to do that.” He took one of Eddie’s legs and brought it over him, so Richie was between his legs. “Move lower, baby.” Richie told him as he moved to the floor, half kneeling on it, his face almost even with Eddie’s erection. Eddie scooted down, almost lying on the seat with Richie still between his legs. It looked uncomfortable as hell and Eddie was about to say that when Richie used his hands to spread Eddie’s ass cheeks and pressed his tongue to Eddie’s hole. 

Now Eddie moaned in earnest, his hands gripping the headrest tightly. “Fuck,” He cried as Richie did it again, another small lick that made Eddie’s whole body shudder. “Richie, god, yes.” He said, words falling from his lips. Usually Richie was the vocal one in the bedroom but he loved it when Eddie talked. He was more than happy to give Richie what he wanted, unable to stop the words from pouring out of his mouth. Richie started moving in earnest now, his tongue flicking over Eddie’s sensitive hole. Eddie moved a leg so it was braced against the front seat, trying to open himself up for Richie. Richie’s other hand was on Eddie’s erection, moving slowly up and down. Eddie couldn’t stop talking, telling Richie how amazing his long tongue felt, how close he was, how much he loved Richie. Richie hummed against him, alternating between pressing flat against him and lapping.  

“Richie!” Eddie tensed and cried out as he came, shooting over Richie’s hand and his stomach. He was panting, the temperature inside the car had risen several degrees and he could feel that his sweat had stuck him to the backseat. Richie smiled up at him as Eddie caught his breath.

“I guess I can fold myself more than I thought.” Richie said, clearly pleased with himself. “Good thing you were driving and the seat was moved up.” He leaned over and kissed Eddie’s cheek. 

Eddie could only nod, catching his breath. When he could speak again he asked, “What about you?” Richie still had a clear tent in his pants. 

Richie grinned at him, his hand on Eddie’s bare chest. “Oh, as soon as you’re ready I’m going to take you up on that hotel offer.” He looked down at Eddie, licking his lips in a way that made Eddie want an immediate repeat performance.  Richie continued, his voice husky. “After all those noises I can only think about having you on top of me, riding me.” 

Eddie bit his bottom lip, scrambling to sit up, “Let’s fucking go.” 


	7. “Shut up and kiss me already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt- “Shut up and kiss me already.”   
> Rated T?

Richie Tozier knew lots of things. He knew the square root of 169-13. He knew how to whistle with a blade of grass. He knew when World War two started and why. And he knew that how the feelings he had for best friend were wrong. 

In middle school he knew it because boys weren’t supposed to feel that way about other boys. Then, he thought that it was wrong for him to want to kiss Eddie like Cory and Topanga kissed on that stupid show that Eddie loved. No one ever said that to him but it was obvious from the graffiti sprayed under the bridge and from how Henry would push Eddie over, the word ‘fag’ on his lips. Richie knew, he understood, that it was wrong. The town of Derry delivered that message loud and clear and Richie tried to listen, he really did. 

But Richie was a stubborn kid and knowing that it was wrong didn’t stop him. It didn’t stop him from wanting to pinch Eddie’s cheeks and call him cute, even when he started getting beat up for it. Richie tried to push down his feelings but they kept bubbling up. On movie nights he would lay his head on Eddie’s lap, or he’d playfully dunk him in the water at the Barrens while his mind screamed ‘wrong wrong WRONG’. He ignored it. 

By the time they started high school he knew that that the feelings he had for boys- and girls- weren’t wrong, that it was Derry that was wrong, Derry was broken. Eddie came out to all of them in 9th grade, a sobbing mess because he was worried they’d reject him, force him out of the small friend group. It was the the exact opposite. Richie watched as his friends gathered Eddie in a big hug and Bev promised to help him find boys. Richie had hung back from the hug, marvelling in the news, until Ben pulled him over, telling him that they would always accept each other, no matter what. Ben may have been smarter than Richie gave him credit for. 

Richie understood then that his general feelings weren’t wrong. It was his specific ones for Eddie that were. 

Eddie, who was so much stronger than he knew. Eddie, who told his mom off- first about his pills and then when she tried to send him to conversion camp. Eddie, who stood up to Henry - and gotten the shit beat out of him as a result. Eddie, who left his window unlocked for Richie to crawl through at all hours of the night and who always listened to his fears, telling him that it would be okay, that they could get through anything together. 

At 16 Richie had known that he was irreconcilably in love with his angry, stubborn best friend and he promised himself that he would never tell Eddie. Because there was too much at stake. He could lose all of his friends, he could lose his best friend, over something like this. Over these wrong feelings. So Richie pushed the feelings down and never told Eddie, or anyone else, about them. He dealt with them the only way he could, by ignoring them. 

Time went on and he and Eddie dated other people. He dealt with the pain and hurt he felt whenever Eddie went out of another guy and he was there to pick up the pieces. He spent many nights talking to Eddie until two or three in the morning about why dating was so hard, why Eddie’s relationships never worked. Richie kept his touching as friendly as possible, though he couldn’t deny himself the occasional cheek kiss, which never failed to make Eddie blush. He stopped calling Eddie cute, though it still slipped out sometimes, because he was. Eddie was cute and sexy and gorgeous and Richie would never tell him any of those things. 

When Eddie asked to get an off campus apartment with him junior year of college Richie agreed with only moderate hesitation. How bad could it be? He reasoned. He had already been harboring this crush for nearly a decade, he could handle it. 

What he didn’t factor into his considerations was Eddie getting a boyfriend. An amazing one. Eddie met Carlos at a coffee shop when their orders were accidentally swapped and Carlos immediately saw what a catch Eddie was- that night, when Eddie was telling Richie about it he had resisted grumbling that he had known that fact for years. Carlos asked Eddie on a date for that night, and that date turned into another then another and soon, much sooner than Richie wanted, Carlos was invited over for movie nights and Richie had to see him on Sunday mornings, making coffee for Eddie and bringing it to him in bed. 

Eddie was happy. Richie got to see him smiling up at Carlos, leaning into him when they walked, kissing him quickly when he thought no one was looking. He thought his heart would burst with jealousy the first time he heard Eddie whisper that he loved Carlos, when Eddie thought no one else could hear. 

Richie pushed down the thoughts that it was supposed to be him, that he was supposed to be kissing and holding Eddie. Because he knew he wasn’t supposed to feel like this, his feelings were wrong he reminded himself over and over. It wasn’t even that he had lost his chance, he never had one to start with. 

To deal with these feelings Richie went on dates that didn’t matter with people whose names he forgot. And he threw himself into his work. He developed his comedy routine, he got his own on air show that wasn’t at 2am on a Thursday. He started looking for other apartments, knowing that Eddie and Carlos would be moving in together soon, it was inevitable. He dealt with it. 

At least, until he came back to the apartment one night and found Eddie crying on their couch. He had a bottle of scotch in front of him and was pouring it into a bowl of ice cream. It was one of Eddie’s patented feel better cures. But it didn’t seem to be helping. Richie could see that he was a mess, huddled under a blanket and watching some shitty romantic comedy.  He must have been crying for a while, there were tissues balled up around him and his eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot. All signs that Eddie was miserable. 

“Eds, what’s wrong?” Richie dropped his bag and rushed over to him, sitting next to him on the couch. He didn’t touch him. He knew that was off limits now. Eddie wasn’t his to touch or hold. 

Bur Eddie didn’t know that, or didn’t care. He put down his bowl and flung himself into Richie’s arms, weeping quietly on his shoulder.  Richie’s arms wrapped around him, holding Eddie close. Eddie was nearly on his lap and, despite the terrible circumstances, Richie couldn’t help but think how much he had missed this. He missed Eddie’s familiar weight on him, how it felt to hold him, how he curled into Richie. 

Eddie didn’t speak so Richie just held him, letting Eddie cry and whimper into his shirt. Richie ran his hand slowly up and down Eddie’s back, whispering comforting words to his friend. He ran through a list of possibilities for what happened- Eddie’s mom being hurt, Eddie lost his job, something happened with Carlos. He assumed it wasn’t something with the losers because he would have heard about it. 

Eventually, Eddie looked up at Richie. His cheeks were tearstained and all of him was flush. Richie used a thumb to wipe away the tears that were still there and Eddie gave him a weak smile before finally speaking.  “I’m sorry Richie, I’m a mess.” His voice small and ashamed. He looked exhausted and Richie wondered how long he had been crying before he had come home. 

Richie frowned. “Eds, you never need to apologize. What happened?” He hand cradled Eddie’s cheek, wanting him to feel safe. 

Eddie’s eyes flicked back down and, quietly, he said, “Carlos...” 

Richie waited a beat before speaking. “Did he hurt you? Eddie, what happened?” Richie was trying not to panic but a quiet Eddie meant something was really wrong. Eddie was usually angry first, a small ball of fire and annoyance. If he was sad, if he was crying, it meant that something terrible had happened. This Eddie was practically curled in on himself, it was like he was trying to disappear. 

“I swear Eds if he laid a hand on you…” Richie felt himself getting angry at the scenario that appeared in his head. Carlos raising a hand to his Eddie, striking him. 

“No!” Eddie’s eyes flew back up and he shook his head violently. “No nothing like that!” His anger dissipated and he was worried again. 

Richie’s thumb went under Eddie’s chin, trying to keep him from looking away again. “Then what?” He asked softly.

“He broke up with me.” 

This was surprising. “What? Why?” They had seemed so happy, Richie had been convinced that he would be standing at an altar as a groomsman within a year. 

Eddie shook his head, not wanting to answer. “Did he cheat on you?” Richie asked, trying to think of reasons. Another head shake. “Did you cheat on him?” This seemed less likely but Richie was desperate. 

“No!” Eddie said, looking aghast that Richie had even suggested it. “I would never!” A fresh wave of tears started and Eddie buried his head in Richie’s shoulder. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Richie said, drawing circles on his back. He waited for a few minutes, trying to think of other reasons. They had been happy, Richie could tell that it was real happiness not one that disappeared when they were alone. That made the suddenness of the break up even more confusing. 

“Did he ask you to move to Mississippi or some other hell hole?” He was pleased that he got a quick laugh out of Eddie. 

“No.” Eddie’s voice was muffled and Richie more felt the words against his chest than heard them. He said something else that Richie couldn’t make it out.

Gently, Richie said, “Eds, I can’t hear you, you’re talking to my t-shirt.” 

Eddie looked up at him, clearly hesitant to repeat it. His eyes focused on Richie as he bit his bottom lip. Despite the circumstances a part of Richie wanted to kiss him. It wasn’t a different feeling, Richie always wanted to kiss him but now, having him so close and so sad, Richie wanted to fix it. With his lips. 

No, he reminded himself. Those feelings weren’t for him to have. And Eddie needed a friend, not to be kissed by his best friend. 

“He told me, he said-” Eddie started, then stopped again, dropping his eyes. He seemed to realize for the first time that he was in Richie’s lap. Richie’s hands moved to his waist, refusing to let him move until he finished. 

“What Eds?”

“He told me that I was in love with someone else. And that he couldn’t be with me. He said he tried, he tried to ignore it and deal with it but he couldn’t be with me when I clearly wanted to be with another person.”  The words tumbled out, blending into each other. It took Richie a minute to be sure he had heard them correctly. 

Then Richie felt hot, the heat spread from his hair down to his toes. He wanted to ask about sixteen questions at once. But he settled on one to start. 

“Is it true?” He asked, quietly. “Is he right?” 

Eddie bit his lip again and nodded, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt. “It’s true. I didn’t, I didn’t want it to be true but when Carlos said it, I knew it was. I knew he was right.” 

Richie couldn’t speak, he couldn’t ask the next question, the one that really mattered.. Eddie was looking at him, waiting for him to say something. It felt like so much was riding on Richie’s next words and he couldn’t get them out. A lump was in his throat as his brain worked a mile a minute, trying to process all of this. Eddie was in love with someone else. And it was obvious, at least to Carlos. 

Finally he swallowed and asked, “Who Eds? Who are you in love with?” His voice was shaky and his heart was beating so loudly that Richie thought it was remarkable that Eddie could hear him over it. 

Eddie made a noise that was something between a cough and a scoff. “Fuck Richie, isn’t it obvious?” He asked, his voice desperate. Richie shook his head. No it wasn’t obvious. Eddie was in love with Carlos. Richie had been there to witness them falling in love, to watch all their little moments that added up to big ones. He had never questioned them, never had a reason to. 

Eddie’s eyes searched Richie’s face before falling again. “If it’s not obvious then-” He gave a small shrug, untangling himself from Richie and standing. He looked at Richie once more. “If it’s not obvious then I can’t tell you. Because, for me, it’s been obvious since I was fifteen and realized I was gay. I tried so hard to hide it but clearly other people saw, they notice. But,” His voice caught. “But if it’s not obvious to you then I can’t tell you.” 

Eddie padded away, leaving Richie on the couch. He took a few deep breaths before standing up to pace, trying to make sure he had drawn the right conclusions, that Eddie was saying what Richie thought he was saying. That Eddie had wrong feelings too. That both of them were obvious idiots. The more he thought about it the more he realized it was the only conclusion. 

Richie kept pacing even after he realized that because he didn’t want to fuck this up. He had fucked up so many things in his life but this? This needed to be perfect. He thought about changing, was this the outfit he wanted to profess his feelings in? Maybe showering? He didn’t want his first kiss with Eddie to smell like a subway ride. He kept thinking about all the things he should do before knocking on that door. 

And then he realized that it would never be perfect. It couldn’t be. Humans were messy and complicated, just like love. But Richie wanted that mess, he wanted to be confused and to figure it out with Eddie. Because, fuck, his feelings weren’t as wrong as he had thought and he didn’t want to deny them any longer. Hopefully Eddie felt the same. 

He went to Eddie’s door, knocking quietly. He was nervous, he couldn’t stop fidgeting. “Eds?” He asked, his voice cracking. He frowned at the betrayal.  It hadn’t done that in years. 

“Go away.” Eddie’s voice called, muffled. Richie thought he he was curled under his blankets. 

“Can I come in?” 

“No.” A petulant voice replied.

Richie let his head bang against the door. Eddie was nothing if not stubborn. Their doors didn’t lock, he could just walk in but he wouldn’t. He wanted Eddie to come to him because he wanted to, not because Richie forced him to talk. 

So he needed to convince Eddie that opening the door was a good idea. 

“Eds,” He started, trying to keep his voice even. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t obvious, not to me. It’s never been obvious to me. Because well, I was too in love with you to see past my own feelings. I’ve been trying to hide how I felt for so long I never considered the possibility that you were doing the same thing. I’ve been so focused on keeping everything contained so you couldn’t tell that I never even thought, it never crossed my mind-” He paused, trying to find the right words. “Well I didn’t, I don’t know-” he paused again as the door was pulled open. Eddie was on the other side, looking rough but also determined. 

Richie tried to keep talking, not wanting Eddie to close the door. “Eds, I want you to know, please-”

Eddie interrupted. “Richie, shut up and kiss me already.” Richie didn’t need to be told twice. 

And hell if it wasn’t perfect. 


	8. “I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies”
> 
> Rated G. Fluff oncoming.

“I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies,” Richie said, staring at Eddie with utter astonishment etched on his face. “I mean, who the hell doesn’t like Disney movies? They’re full of overly zealous singing and hot princes!” He looked around the lunch table, appealing to everyone else, who nodded in agreement.

Eddie shrugged, obviously annoyed by the path this conversation had taken. “I just don’t, okay? They’re hokey- people fall in love after meeting like once- or never meeting! And Disney is just a giant money grubbing corporation with an over sized rodent for a spokesperson. What's the point?"

Richie gasped. “Eds, I am personally offended. As someone who thinks of himself as your Disney prince, come to whisk you away from your cruel dragon of a mother by scaling your trellis I can’t believe you would say such a hurtful thing!” He flung a hand to his head dramatically, pretending to be wounded.

Eddie scoffed. “You’re my Disney prince? I think I'll stay in the tower, thanks anyway.”

Stan snorted and Richie shot him a glare before continuing. “No no, this will never do. I insist that we have a movie night and watch them until you properly appreciate them.”

“You mean an indoctrination?” Eddie asked, sipping his milk.

“Exactly!”

The evening was planned. They would go over to Richie’s house and watch everyone’s favorite Disney movie. Bill’s place was their usual hangout but Richie’s parents were at a dentists convention and had agreed to let him have the seven person sleepover. Richie bought a variety of snacks and grabbed all the blankets he could.

Except that on the day of Richie kept getting texts saying the others weren’t coming. Ben had a paper due Monday. Stan was sick. Bev was visiting her aunt. Bill had to watch Georgie. Mike..well, Mike just told Richie that he wasn’t coming and ‘good luck’.

Which left him and Eddie. That was fine with Richie. He liked when it was just him and Eddie, though he wasn’t sure Eddie felt the same. Lately, it felt like Eddie had been treating him differently, more warily, and Richie wasn’t sure why. 

But then, he wasn’t sure what to do with his feelings for Eddie either. He knew he felt differently about Eddie than the others. He wanted to be close to him, pinching his cheeks and holding his hands. He loved the blush that appeared on Eddie’s face when he called him cute. It made Richie want to grab Eddie’s face with his hands and yell over and over again how adorable Eddie was, just to watch his reaction. 

But that was normal right? He wanted to make his friend happy. That was what Richie told himself. That what he was feeling was how friends felt about each other, nothing more.

Still, when the doorbell rang Richie felt his heart leap to his throat. He was nervous as he flung open the door, “Welcome to the Tozier abode!” He said, grinning down at Eddie, who was carrying a sleeping bag and his backpack. 

“Thanks?” Eddie said, waving a quick goodbye to his mom- who was glaring at them from the car- and walking in. “Where’s everyone else? I’m late- my mom was trying to convince me that I had to go to the ER because I sneezed this morning.” He rolled his eyes and Richie laughed, a little too loudly.

“It’s just us my dear old chap!” Richie proclaimed, gesturing to the living room. “It appears that the others are otherwise engaged on this fine evening!”

Eddie looked up at him, skeptical. “Really?”

“What’s the matter? Don’t want to spend the evening with your old pal Richie?” He asked jokingly but, underneath, he was serious. He was worried that Eddie would want to leave if it was only him. What if he didn’t want to spend time with only Richie? What if he had only come because everyone was going to be there?

Eddie shrugged, moving to the living room and putting his stuff down. “I’d rather be here than with my mom.”

“Be still my beating heart.” Richie said, happy that Eddie was staying. 

Eddie looked at him and gave Richie a soft half smile before looking around the room at the snacks. “Wow, you really went all out.”

Richie nodded, slightly embarrassed. “I thought there would be seven of us. But don’t worry Eds, I got milk duds just for you.” He said, pointing to the pile of movie candy.

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie reminded him but Richie saw him look at the candy and smile again. The two didn’t speak for a beat, both unsure what to do next.

“I thought we could make cookies?” Richie said, finally finding some words.

“That sounds like it’ll be a disaster.”

“Probably.” He admitted. “But we only need to add an egg, or something.”

Eddie shrugged. “Okay, let’s make them.”

Eddie was, unsurprisingly, right. They were a complete disaster. Richie had tried to crack the egg in the batter using one hand to impress Eddie and had ended up shattering it, covering his hand in egg and getting the batter in shell. They had to add water and Eddie misread it, pouring in 1 cup instead of ½ cup.

“We can’t eat these.” Eddie said to Richie, who was still trying to fish the rest of the shell out. 

Richie came over and peered in the bowl. “Probably not.” He frowned. This was supposed to be easy and it had turned into a disaster. He looked at Eddie, trying to think of a solution. He was disappointed, he knew how much Eddie liked fresh cookies. His mom never made them for him, complaining that he would get fat if he ate things like that so Eddie only got them with the losers. While Mike and, surprisingly Stan, made the best homemade cookies Richie had thought he could at least handle this.

“You’ve got flour on your cheek.” Eddie said, lifting his hand to Richie’s cheek and gently swiping. Richie flushed bright red as Eddie touched him. He tried to think if Eddie had ever touched him first. It was always Richie who initiated the contact and Eddie would huff and go along with it. “Sorry.” Eddie said quietly, sensing Richie’s discomfort and pulling back.

“No!” He said, a little too loudly, startling Eddie. “No, that was okay.” He looked back down at the bowl, avoiding Eddie’s curious look. “I guess we’ll throw this away.” 

Richie felt a hand on his arm and looked up, seeing that Eddie was smiling reassuringly at him. “I appreciate the effort.” Eddie told him.

A lump formed in Richie’s throat and he could only nod. Eddie whisked the bowl away, throwing it's contents in the trash. Richie watched and decided that maybe the endeavor wasn’t a total disaster after all.

“How about a movie?” Eddie asked after they had cleaned up. “I’m ready to be impressed.”

Richie bobbed his head, leading them back out to the living room. Eddie grabbed a blanket and fell onto the couch. “We were supposed to watch everyone’s favorite but since those losers ditched us we’ll start with mine.” Richie pulled out a DVD of Mulan and Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“That one doesn’t even have a prince, does it?”

Richie shook his head. “But it does have Shang, who is a bi icon.” Eddie cocked his head and Richie waved him off.  “You’ll see.”

Richie hit the lights and joined Eddie on the couch, sitting on the opposite side of him. He was disappointed, normally all the losers would try to fit on one couch, which always lead to Eddie being pressed against Richie, Richie’s arm around him or Eddie in his lap. But he had no excuse to be close to Eddie now.

The movie started and Richie had to resist mouthing along to all the words. At least, until ‘I’ll make a man out of you’, when he couldn't resist belting out the lyrics, making Eddie giggle as he mimed the actions.

“See Eds?” He said, falling back on the couch as the song ended. “How can you not like this?”

Eddie shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess. I like watching it with you.”

Richie felt his heart swell three sizes at the comment and grinned at him. “Aw Eds, you do like me!”

Eddie looked at him, wearing an expression Richie couldn’t place. “Richie, of course I like you. We’re friends.”

“Friends.” Richie repeated. Eddie's response made his stomach clench unhappily. 

They finished the movie and Richie offered Eddie the next pick. Eddie choose Cinderella.

“See Eds? Now that’s a prince. How can you not like that?” Richie said, pointing at Charming as he whisked Cinderella across the dance floor.

“Easy, he’s boring. Dull. No personality because he never needed one.” Eddie quipped. “Who wants that? I would rather have those mice to help with chores.”

“That’s my Spaghetti, choosing mice over romance.” Richie said with a laugh. They finished the movie and popped in Tangled. Halfway through Richie noticed that Eddie was yawning. “Do you want to call it a night?”

Eddie shook his head, moving to be next to Richie. He laid his head on Richie’s shoulder. “No, but I’m going to lean against you. You’re an excellent pillow.”

“Oh- okay.” Richie said, putting a tentative arm around Eddie. Eddie snuggled into him, sighing happily and Richie resisted the urge to stroke his cheek. He settled for putting his head on Eddie's, both leaning into each other. 

The movie ended and Richie knew that Eddie had fallen asleep. Rather than try to move the smaller boy, Richie curled into him, trying to sleep without disturbing him.

When Richie woke up the next morning he was laying down on the couch, Eddie on top of him, still dozing. Richie looked down at him, he looked so peaceful and happy. His arms were around Richie’s waist and he had a leg thrown over his hips. He pushed some of the hair out of Eddie’s face, watching Eddie frown slightly before snuggling in closer.  Richie could have died happy, getting to wake up to this.

Richie knew two things then. One, he definitely liked Disney movies, with or without princes. Two, he definitely had a crush on his best friend and didn’t know how to handle it.


	9. “Whats the matter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 45: “Do you trust me?” 63: “Whats the matter?”  
> Rated T

“What’s the matter?” Eddie asked, looking down at Richie, his co-worker, who was currently lying on the floor with tissues stuffed up his nose. 

Richie looked up at him, “Nothing dear Eds, I’m hunky dory over here.” 

Eddie scoffed, looking Richie over. His shirt was torn and he had a long scratch on his arm, that- plus the bloody nose- told Eddie he was lying. “You forgot about the baby gorilla again, didn’t you?”

Richie sat up, groaning as he did. “Maybe.” 

Eddie and Richie both worked at the zoo. Richie’s speciality was primates, specifically monkeys but he was also responsible for the gorillas and apes. Eddie worked with pinnipeds, aka seals and walruses. He had graduated a few years ago and had been working at the zoo since. Richie was the newest employee, he had only been there two months and kept showing up with new bruises and scratches, largely because he kept forgetting that Noodle had recently given birth and was very protective over her new baby, Murdoc. It was unlikely that she would actually hurt anyone but her displays were scary enough that people would run. And when Richie ran he tended to trip and fall over himself.  As a result he had spent most of his employment in pain. 

“She won’t hurt you, you studied this in school. You know that.” Eddie told him, leaning against the break room counter. 

“Yea, it's a bit different knowing that then remembering it. Especially when she’s baring her teeth and I’m trying to weigh the baby.” Richie said, pulling himself up slowly. “I mean, I’m all for dominant women but she’s a bit much.”

Eddie giggled and Richie’s face lit up. “God Eds I love that noise.” He glanced around, making sure they were alone before leaning in and adding, “And the other ones you make.”

Eddie turned bright red and pushed Richie back. “We’re at work!” He said, looking around, not trusting Richie’s assessment. No one knew that they had been hooking up. Eddie had resisted Richie’s flirting nature for all of two weeks before making out with him in a cleaning closest. After that Eddie instituted a no touching rule for work but it didn’t stop Richie from constantly flirting with him. Which droved Eddie crazy (but he secretly loved it). 

Almost as much as he loved having Richie’s hands trailing down his chest, and his mouth on Eddie’s thighs and hips. He wasn’t normally a casual hook up person but when Richie had kissed him Eddie had kissed him back without hesitation. They had never talked about what they were but neither ever spent the night after, and they had never gone on an actual date- unless ordering Chinese and watching Planet Earth counted.

Eddie wanted more. He wanted to go to the movies with Richie, to hold hands with him at the happy hours the group had. But Richie didn’t seem to want that and Eddie didn’t want to ruin what they had. So he convinced himself to be okay with what they had. 

Richie was grinning at Eddie, clearly pleased with his reaction. “Aw come on Eds, don’t be mad, who can resist that face?” Richie asked and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know why I put up with you.” Eddie retorted. 

Richie smirked. “I’d be more than happy to remind you. Tonight?” His eyes danced as Eddie nodded. They’d been spending nearly every evening together, which wasn’t helping with Eddie’s crush. More and more they weren’t just having sex. They would play cards or cook together. It felt amazingly domestic and Eddie was trying not to read into it, as much as he wanted to. 

Eddie shook his head, refusing to let himself think about it too much. “I’ve got a show in twenty minutes.” He said, “I’ll see you later.” 

Richie saluted him and Eddie left, pausing at the door. “Maybe get a cold compress? And some advil?” He suggested and Richie shrugged. Eddie saw him tearing open a popsicle and putting it to his forehead as the door closed. 

The next day Eddie didn’t see Richie for breakfast, which had become a routine for them. Eddie would bring muffins and Richie would buy coffee and they’d wander the zoo before it opened, talking about whatever popped into their minds. 

He told himself that it was fine, it didn’t mean anything. They had made pizza together then took a long bath together, washing the other’s hair before having slow sex. Eddie was sure that they would ruin Richie’s bathroom floor, with how much water splashed out. Richie had just laughed when Eddie told him that, saying that was the point of tiles and that it was a rental anyway. 

And then Eddie had dried off and left, like always. It got more difficult every time. He wanted to fall asleep next to Richie, even with his stupid jungle themed sheets. 

But that wasn’t what they had, Eddie reminded himself. That wasn’t what he signed up for. 

So he was trying to not let the fact that he hadn’t seen yet Richie bother him. Stan, the ornithology intern, had asked him what was wrong and Eddie had shrugged him off, saying that one of the sea lions wasn’t eating. 

He was just about to check on his newest seal, to see how she was adjusting when a hand grabbed his, stopping him. “Eds, come with me for a minute.” Eddie turned to see a very excited looking Richie. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“What do you want?” Eddie asked, annoyed. Richie didn’t have to eat with him, just because they’d been doing it every day for three weeks, Eddie reminded himself. Richie didn’t owe him anything. It didn’t stop Eddie from feeling slighted. 

“Come with me!” He repeated, grinning broadly. 

“Where are we going?” Eddie asked, letting himself be pulled along by Richie, trying to keep up with Richie’s much longer legs as they darted through hallways.

“Do you trust me?’ Richie asked, pausing in front of a door.

“Absolutely not.” Eddie said pointedly, making Richie laugh as he opened the door. Eddie peered in, seeing another employee sitting with the baby gorilla, who was happily eating a banana. “Richie!” He admonished.  They weren’t supposed to take babies from their moms for the first few months, something Richie should know.

“No, it’s okay.” Richie said, nodding to the other person, indicating that he could leave. “Little Murdoc wasn’t feeling well so we needed to check him out.” Richie said, keeping his voice low. “And I thought you’d like to meet him.”

Eddie’s eyes were still wide as they swung from Richie to the giant baby gorilla. “Are you sure?” He asked. 

Richie nodded, clearly pleased with how well the surprise was going. “Yea, you talk to him and I’ll take his temperature and everything.” He moved to the back of the room gathering his equipment. “This is why I missed breakfast. Bill grabbed when as soon as I got in, saying I needed to deal with this. Your coffee is on the counter, though I’m sure it’s not hot anymore.” Richie said, pointing to a cup. 

Eddie’s annoyance melted away. Richie hadn’t ditched him, he had just been busy. And he had gotten Eddie the first chance he could. Eddie had been talking about wanting to meet the baby, it had been years since the zoo had had one but he knew it was a slim chance. It wasn’t his speciality and he wasn’t senior enough to request it. But Richie had made it happen. He smiled at him. “Well, thanks.” 

Richie grinned. “Anything for you Seal team 6.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to the baby, slowly approaching. He didn’t have a lot of experience with primates but he knew enough to talk in low tones and let the baby figure him out. 

Richie handed Eddie an orange. “His favorite.” He explained. 

Eddie handed started to hand him pieces of the fruit, smiling as the baby devoured it. 

“Hey little Murdoc. How’s life on the inside?” Eddie asked as Murdoc examined his palm, turning it over with his own hand. 

“He’s not in prison.” Richie admonished, checking Murdoc’s ears. 

Eddie chuckled. “That’s not what I meant.” His eyes stayed on the infant. “Enjoying being a gorilla?”

Richie scoffed. “Eds is that how you talk to people? Really?”

Now Eddie glared at Richie. “How should I talk to him?”

Richie let out some low grunts and jabbers, Murdoc’s attention swung to him, looking confused. Richie let his arms swing and pretended to pick a bug out of Eddie’s hair. Eddie swatted him away and laughed again. “Really?”

Richie nodded, still pretending looking through Eddie’s hair. “Yes, look, he’s thrilled.” 

“You’re messing up my hair.” Eddie said, trying to smooth it back down. 

Richie grabbed his hands squeezing them quickly before releasing them. “It’s better like that. That’s how it looks after sex.”

Eddie blushed furiously, looking away. “You’re too much.”

“I’m just enough.” Richie said with a wink. He returned his attention to the gorilla and continued his exam. Eddie played with him, letting the gorilla crawl into his arms. 

“He’s likes you.” Richie said, watching as Murdoc also played with Eddie’s hair. “See? He thinks it's better messed up too.” 

“Lucky me, my boyfriend and a gorilla have the same opinion.” Eddie said, making a face at Murdoc, who was grabbing for his ears. 

He didn’t realize what had slipped out until he looked at Richie’s face again, which was wide with astonishment. Eddie paled and tried to backpedal. “I didn’t mean, that’s not- I know we’re not-” He sputtered.

Richie shook his head, putting a finger to Eddie’s lips. Then he grinned. “Say it again. I liked it.”

“My boyfriend.” Eddie said against Richie’s finger. Then he smiled shyly. Murdoc shifted in his arms and Eddie put him down, handing him another banana and looking at Richie. “Really?” 

Richie nodded hard enough that his glasses bounced. “Hell yes.” He put a hand on Eddie’s cheek and kissed him gently. “Do you think I break the rules for just anyone?”

“Yes.” 

Richie laughed. “Okay, maybe. But I really fucking like you.” Eddie beamed at him. “How about a proper date? Dinner, movie, the whole shebang?”

Eddie nodded, “I’d like that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I fell in love with this tiny AU and came up with jobs for everyone: Stan- ornithology Bev- large cats, Ben- designs environments, Mike- petting zoo! Bill- manager.   
> I totally want to write this as a whole fic.   
> Also, I did a bare amount of research on this soooo if anyone is a zoologist I'm sorry


	10. Library Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff  
> It's fluff Its like T rated fluff up in here

“Tina! Don’t bite the other kids!” Richie called out, grabbing his daughter as she growled and lunged menacingly at a boy who was sitting by her.

“But dad! He said that girls can’t be astronauts and I want to be an astronaut!” She said, looking up at him and pouting.

Richie smiled down at her, fixing her pigtails. “Well in that case-”

“Richie, no.” Mike appeared at his side, always the pinnacle of adulthood. 

“Still no biting.” Richie told her, bopping her on the nose and making her giggle. “Go find Spencer and Gwen, story time is starting soon.”

She nodded and scampered off, finding Mike’s kids and plopping next to them. They started comparing scabs and Richie watched them happily. 

“We’ve got some cute kids.” Mike said, also watching the trio.

Richie nodded, “We’re lucky.” Mike and Stan had adopted the twins when they were babies, about three years ago. Richie had had Tina with his then girlfriend, Samantha. They  hadn’t ended up working out but still had a decent relationship- the main disagreement was over how little she saw Tina. She was a stewardess so she was often out of town so she took Tina for one week a month, meaning that Richie was sole parent for ¾ of the time. 

Which he loved, he did. He hadn’t expected to enjoy raising a kid but he was surprisingly good at it. He saw so much of himself in Tina- the good and the bad. He loved her tenacity, her grit- though it also made things exhausting sometimes.

Being the sole provider also meant that he rarely had time to date. Since Samantha, he hadn’t been in a relationship that last more than three or four dates. Even being in his thirties, a time when many people had been divorced and had kids, people seemed reluctant to sign on to a single dad with a toddler and everything that included.

So for now it was him and Tina. And he had no complaints. 

“Oh, there’s a new librarian.” Mike commented as a man entered the reading area. 

Richie had to stop his mouth from falling open. In front of them was the cutest man he’d ever seen. Wearing blue suspenders over a fitted purple shirt with gray slacks he looked like he had just stepped out of a nerdy modeling gig. The glasses perched on his nose accentuated his bright, intelligent eyes and cute round cheeks. 

“Mikey I’m in love.” Richie whispered, awestruck.

“What? With-”

“Shh! He speaks.” Richie put a hand over Mike’s mouth, who rolled his eyes and lowered Richie’s hand. Richie leaned in, trying to catch every word.

“Hello kids! I’m Eddie, the new librarian. Mrs. Johnson is out so I’ll be reading the story today.  We’re starting with a classic, Harold and the purple crayon.” The kids all leaned in, listening eagerly to the story of a boy and his magic art. 

Richie watched Eddie as he started to read. He was clearly a little uncomfortable in front of everyone, stumbling over words once or twice, but he made up for it in the sheer joy of his reading. It was full of excitement, he let words or phrases linger in the air for just the right amount of time before swooping into the next page. The kids soaked it up. Eddie read them three books before he started to lose his audience, toddlers rarely last more than twenty minutes on any activity and Eddie didn’t seem to mind. 

He stood, smiling at the group. “That’s all for today kids. Please enjoy the library and come back tomorrow.”

“Mike, watch Tina,” Richie said.  “I’ve got to meet my new husband.”

Mike shrugged walking to the kids as Richie weaved his way through the tiny crowd and to Eddie, who was picking up the books.

“Hey cutey, great job.” Richie said, trying to lean again a book cart and failing. It started to roll and he had to catch himself. Eddie stifled a giggle as Richie righted himself and he grinned. “And you get even cuter, I love it.”

Eddie looked up at him, a little skeptical. “Are you one of those weirdos who come and listen to kid story time? We has a training about you.” 

Richie shook his head. “That little tyke is mine.” He pointed to Tina, who shared his bright red hair. She was scampering around, trying to reclaim a train someone had taken from her.

Eddie nodded, seemingly satisfied that Richie wasn’t a creep.  “She’s cute.” 

“Takes after her dad.” He winked and Eddie snorted softly. “So, come here often?” 

“Was that a pick up line?” Eddie asked and Richie nodded. “Are you always like this?”

“I can be however you want me to be baby.” Richie said, thrilled that they were still talking. He had half expected Eddie to leave after the first sentence.

Instead Eddie laughed again. “I’ll take that as a yes then. But to answer you, yes, I guess so. I just started working here. I’m actually over in the reference section but Mrs. Johnson was sick and they needed a sub. So here I am, reading about crayons and dragons.”

Richie nodded, interested in any details Eddie provided. “You did it well. The kids loved it.” 

Eddie looked at the group, most of whom were still playing and crawling over everything. “It’s an easy audience to please.” He replied.

“Oh no, not at all.” Richie said, shaking his head. “There was a juice box riot last time, the person didn’t do voices. It was complete chaos.”

Eddie laughed again and Richie wished he could bottle it up for rainy days. 

“Well I’m glad we managed to avoid any riots.” He said with a smile, then, sticking out his hand, added, “I’m Eddie.”

Richie took it, his larger hand enveloping Eddie’s. “Richie.” 

“It was good to meet you Richie.” Eddie glanced at the clock. “I've got to get going. Librarian duties.”

“Wait,” Richie said, stopping him before he walked away. “What about a date? If you’re new to town I know some good bars.”

He watched as Eddie glanced at Tina, knowing the answer before Eddie spoke. 

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea. But thanks anyway.” Eddie smiled at him once more then left, pushing his book cart. Richie tried not to turn and stare but couldn’t help it. He was cute from both sides. 

“Daddy! Can we get coffee on the way home?” Tina appeared at his leg, looking up at him.

He scooped her up. “Munchkin, don’t tell people you drink coffee, they’ll think I’m a terrible parent.” He tickled her stomach, trying to forget about his disappointment over Eddie. 

She laughed, trying to wiggle out of his touch. “Fine. Hot Cocoa?” 

He nodded, “Sure, should we see if Mike and youth want to join?” She nodded and he walked over to Mike. “Mike my man, I am going to drown my sorrow in a cup of coffee and a scone, would you and the youngins like to come?” 

Mike nodded. “We’ll come, Stan’s in the office for a few hours.” He called to his kids, watching as the untangled themselves from the mess. “And I don’t think you should count yourself out quite yet.” He added. 

Richie put Tina down, letting her tell the others about the plan. “What do you mean?”

Mike inclined his head, “Eddie’s been watching you.”

Richie looked at where Mike pointed and saw that Eddie was watching them. When Richie looked Eddie quickly turned back to shelving books but Richie saw the red blush on his neck.

He smiled then shrugged. “Doesn’t matter Mikey, the boy took one look at Tina and high tailed it out of here.” 

“Me thinks there's more to him than meets the eye.” Mike said, turning as Gwen started asking him a question.

Richie ignored that and went to Tina, helping her pull on her coat and bringing her out to the car.

The next day Eddie was again substituting in for Mrs. Johnson and again wearing an adorable outfit. He had a bow tie that was covered in little books. Richie decided that he couldn’t be real.

Until he tried to read Billy Goats Gruff and messed up three times in a row. The blush that covered his cheeks made butterflies sprout in Richie’s stomach. The kids giggled and Eddie tried to recover, stumbling again. 

“Go help him.” Mike muttered, pushing Richie forward.

“What?” He turned to Mike.

“It’s your fault he’s messing up. He keeps looking at you.” Mike told him. Richie looked again, seeing that Eddie was indeed watching Richie and not his spot on the page. 

With stubborn determination he slowly picked his way around the knot of kids and went upfront. Eddie had given up reading and was just watching him make his way around. 

“Thought you could use an assist.” Richie said, smiling and sitting down. He laughed as Tina waved eagerly to him, poking the kid next to her and exclaiming ‘that's my dad!’ Richie waved before turning to the shocked Eddie. “You read the text, I’ll do voices.”

Eddie nodded, recovering and reading the same sentence for the third time. Then, in a deep booming voice, Richie said, “Who’s that clip clopping on my bridge?”

Eddie took the smallest goat’s voice, answering in a small voice. “It’s only me! A scrawny, little goat!”

“I’m going to eat you!” Richie declared loudly, making the kids giggle with his intensity.

“No, no, don’t eat me! My brother is coming, he’d make a fine meal!” Eddie answered, again in the small voice. 

The two continued, playing off each other before moving on to the next book. They had the kids in peels of laughter and both had to pause once or twice because they were laughing too much. 

“I think that’s the last one for today kids.” Eddie said and a collective groan rose. “I know I know but all good things must come to an end.” 

Richie stood, stretching, and Eddie stood too. “Thanks.” He said, looking at Richie. “For the assist.”

Richie nodded. “We’re a good team.”

“We are,” Eddie agreed. 

Eddie opened his mouth like  he was going to say something else but out of the corner of his eye Richie saw Tina gearing up to scream at someone, her tiny fists clenched at her sides. “Gotta go, duty calls.” He said, quickly saluting Eddie before walking away. 

The next day Richie had settled into the back of the room again, happy to see that Eddie was still reading the books. 

“Mister, you need to go up there.” One of the kids turned to him with big eyes. 

“Oh, no that was a one time thing.” Richie said, putting his hands up innocently. 

Another kid came up to him and demanded the same, which lead to five or six of them crowding around him, demanding that he do the voices. 

He looked up at Eddie, seeing that he was stifling laughter behind his hand. “Help,” He mouthed and Eddie just shrugged.

“You’re on your own.” He mouthed back.

“Daddy, go up, please?” Tina was asking, tugging on his shirt. 

Richie sighed, looking at Eddie again and walking up, much to the delight of his pygmy fan club. “I think we’ll have another riot on our hands if we don’t read together.” He said,

Eddie nodded, looking at the crowd. “And it's string cheese day. Best not risk it.”

Richie laughed, sitting close to Eddie. Their legs touched and Richie felt a silent thrill when Eddie didn’t move, instead it seemed like he leaned into the touch. 

Story time lasted longer than scheduled, both having too much fun with the voices and laughing along with the kids to notice that they went over. Eventually another librarian came and reminded them that another group needed the space. 

At the end Richie stood, cracking his back. “You need a better bench.” 

Eddie shrugged. “It's fine for us non-giants.”

“Fe fi fo fum, I smell the blood of a librarian.” Richie said, and was rewarded with a happy smile from Eddie. He wanted to bend down and kiss that smile. The past few days had done nothing to lessen his growing crush. 

“What does librarian blood smell like?” Eddie asked, a hand brushing some of his blond hair out of the way. 

“Old books and coffee.” Richie answered. Then, propriety be damned, he leaned in and smelled Eddie’s neck. “And soap.” He whispered.

“Richie.” Eddie whispered and Richie swore that he leaned in slightly. But a crash from behind made both jump back. One of the kids had knocked over another’s block tower. When Richie looked back at Eddie he had recovered, and pulled back out of Richie’s space. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Eddie said,

“It’s a date.”

Eddie didn’t respond, instead smirking at him before going to break up the argument. 

The next day Richie showed up again for story time, ignoring the fact that he had purposely dressed up this time. He’d even tried to tame his hair. For toddler story time. This was getting out of hand. 

But his efforts were in vain. Mrs. Johnson was back reading now, her soft voice incredibly disappointing after Eddie’s excited one. 

Richie glanced around, looking for any sign of Eddie and seeing none. 

“Dad,” Tina was at his feet, looking up at him. 

He picked her up, “Yes my darling?”

“Where’s Eddie? I liked you two reading more.” She pouted. 

“Me too.” Richie said, feeling his daughter’s disappointment for a different reason. “But he was only a substitute while Mrs. Johnson was gone.” Richie knew that it would happen eventually, but he had hoped for another few days, at least. 

“Hey, does Tina want to come over for a bit?” Mike asked, walking over with a kid in each arm. “These two need a distraction.”

“What do you think kiddo?” Richie asked and Tina nodded eagerly. 

“Well then come along little miss.” Mike said, putting the kids down. “Hand holding train everyone.” The kids all grabbed each other’s hands then Mike’s. “Eddie is over in the biographies.” Mike called over his shoulder as they left.

Richie wanted to ask how he knew but didn’t, instead slowly wandering over to the section, trying to look nonchalant about it. But he didn’t see Eddie there. He ended up distracted, actually reading the book that he had fake picked up when someone tapped his shoulder. 

He turned to see Eddie looking up at him. “Eleanor Roosevelt fan?” He asked, pointing at the book.

“Gotta love a famous lesbian.” Richie said, putting the book back and looking at Eddie. “The kids nearly started a hunger strike, when you weren’t there.”

Eddie laughed. “I doubt it, one look at animal crackers and their resolve would crumble.”

Richie shrugged. “Okay, fair.” They stood, watching each other for a minute.

“I wanted to let you know that I’m off story time now.” Eddie said, breaking the silence. “Mrs. Johnson made a full recovery.”

“Unfortunate.” Richie muttered and, at Eddie’s surprised expression, scrambled to add, “That you’re off story time!” 

Eddie smiled up at him. “We did make a good team.”

“My daughter thought so, she was ready to throw hands.” Richie cringed inwardly, wondering if mentioning her was a bad idea. 

But Eddie’s smile just grew. “A dedicated fan already, we’re very lucky.”

Richie nodded, “What can I say, girl has good taste.” 

Eddie was playing with his pockets, looking nervous. “Where is she?” He finally asked, looking like he just realized that Richie was alone. 

“With Uncle Mike. The cool, hip friend.”

Eddie nodded. “Good. Um, okay.” Eddie looked up at him, clearly wanting to say something but instead moments passed and both just watched each other. 

“Spit it out Eds.”

Eddie scowled. “That’s not my name.”

“But it’s cute, like you.” Richie said, gently cuffing Eddie’s chin. He was rewarded with a blush and his chest tightened with how much he liked it. 

“You’re too much.” Eddie said. “But I was wondering- if that date offer still stands?” 

Richie smiled broadly. “Are you asking me out?’  
“I’m rescinding my no.” Eddie replied and Richie barked out a laugh. 

“Eds gets off a good one.” He nodded. “The offer still stands.” Then he remembered the look Eddie gave Tina and added, “But my daughter is part of the deal. Are you okay with that?”

Eddie nodded slowly. “I am. I mean, I’m not great with kids. But if you’re willing to help me…” 

Another grin broke out on his face. “I’d like nothing more. On one condition.” Richie said, holding up a finger.

Eddie cocked his head. “What’s that?”

Richie flicked Eddie’s bow tie, today adorned with tiny rainbows. “You tell me where you bought all these.”

Eddie laughed. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt for itfandomweek that didnt actually fit into any of the prompts. So... have it early?


	11. “Mistletoe in July? Your family must really like us together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reddie, rated T

“Mistletoe in July? Your family must really like us together.” Richie joked, looking around the rustic barn that was adorned with Christmas decorations. They were standing in the entryway, which did happen to have mistletoe hanging above it. 

“Or maybe it has nothing to do with us and it’s the theme of the wedding.” Eddie said, grabbing Richie’s hand and tugging him inside before he could make another comment about the decor. 

They were at a wedding for one of Eddie’s many cousins. She had wanted a Christmas wedding but her mom insisted on a summer wedding so the compromise was a Christmas themed wedding in July. The decorations were flawless, there were real reindeer outside (cheap to rent in July) and fake snow collected in the corners, and she seemed thrilled with how everything looked. The best part was how upset many of the aunts had been, including Sonia, tutting about how it wasn’t proper to have a themed wedding. Eddie had to admire her style, she had stood up to her mom and done (mostly) what she wanted, something he could never do. 

But Eddie was proud of himself too, bringing Richie had been a small act of rebellion, one that he was revealing in now as he watched his mom’s face from across the room. She had told Eddie that he could bring a date, suggesting ‘that nice girl, Myra’ from church. He knew his mom was hoping he’d bring a a good Christian girl that she approved of and that they would fall in love on the dance floor. It was honestly laughable and proved how little she understood him. 

There was no way that Eddie was going to fall in love with Myra, or any other girl. And his mom knew that. He had told her that he was gay nearly two years ago, at 15. She had ignored his confession and continually tried to set him up with girls, convinced that the ‘right’ one would change him, that he just needed to fall in love. He could handle that, he could handle her ignoring his sexuality.  It was probably the best outcome, he had worried she would send him away or push him out of the house. Instead she just acted like it had never happened. 

If she knew just who he had fallen for though, that would be a different story. She would never accept the person he loved-  the completely unacceptable, never parent approved, Richie. His best friend since kindergarten. Eddie was completely head over heels for his weird, occasionally annoying friend. Eddie had accepted it years ago and had gotten used to ignoring his feelings, pushing them down when Richie flirted with him or casually touched him, reminding himself that this was just who Richie was. 

When Richie had heard about the wedding and the date rule he had insisted on coming with, saying that he wanted to shove some cake in Eddie’s face. 

“Only the bride and groom do that.” Eddie had mumbled, trying to move out from under Richie’s arm and looking to the other loser’s for help.

“Ah, well, we’ll need to get married then, huh Eds?” Richie saying, laying a wet kiss on his cheek. “What a sacrifice! The local ladies will be crushed but, well, gotta follow my heart- and dick!” He grinned, proud of himself and Eddie groaned. Richie had come out as bi last year, changing Eddie’s crush from a ‘never’ to a ‘probably never’. He wasn’t sure it was better. 

“Just bring Bev.” Mike suggested, trying to help.

Eddie looked hopefully at her but she shook her head. “I’d love to but I’m going to Michigan with Ben’s family that weekend.” 

Out went Eddie’s only semi-approved date. His family would have hated Bev but at least she was a girl and wouldn’t cause too many angry glares. 

“I’ll just suffer alone.” Eddie had said, removing himself from Richie’s arm and heading to his house. “It’s only one night.” He said, waving goodbye to his friends. 

But Richie was never one to leave something alone. He had to pick at things until he got down to the core, regardless of how much the other person clearly wanted to drop it. 

So it wasn’t a surprise when Richie had showed up at Eddie’s house that night, letting himself in through Eddie’s unlocked window. Eddie always left it open for him, deciding that it was less dangerous to just let him in than to have him trying to get Eddie’s attention from outside.

“Eds! My darling!” Richie said, swooping in and standing over him. 

Eddie looked up from his bed, where he laying down and reading for english class. “Richie, my headache, what are you doing here?”

“Wanted to finish that earlier conversation.” Richie said, laying next to Eddie on the bed and forcing Eddie to scoot over. 

“We did finish it.” Eddie mumbled, trying to ignore how close Richie was. He was always so close to Eddie, always touching him and muttering into his ear. It drove him crazy.

Like now, Richie was in Eddie’s twin bed, which wasn’t big to start with, and Richie was pressed against him, bare arms touching and legs flush. It took all of Eddie’s self control not to roll away because he knew that then Richie would question him. 

Instead he turned his face towards Richie, admiring the other boy’s profile - his prominent nose and thin lips, his messy hair and bright eyes. Eddie suppressed a sigh at how attractive he was, and how utterly unattainable. If anyone was off limits it was his best friend, Eddie knew how damaging it could be to admit his feelings and had promised himself that he never would. 

“No we didn’t.” Now Richie turned to him, their faces inches away, and Eddie wanted to die. If he tilted his head they could be kissing. He ignored the image formed in his mind of them rolling in his bed, lips connected and hands roaming. 

“We did ‘Chee. I can’t bring you. My family would go bonkers.”

“Perfect!” Richie said, breaking into a grin. “Bring me and let’s cause some heart attacks in the homophobic old biddies.”

Eddie giggled and Richie looked pleased. But then he shook his head. “You’d be miserable. And so would I.”

“More miserable than if you went alone?” Richie asked, his hand twitching next to Eddie’s like he was thinking about grabbing it. Eddie fought to keep his breath even, just thinking about the casual touch. 

“No.” He admitted. He’d be thinking about it and he did want Richie there. It would be a lot more fun, even if it would mean dirty looks all night. 

“So bring me!” Richie declared triumphantly. 

Eddie shook his head gently. “You’d have to pretend to be my date.”

“A sacrifice I’m willing to make.” Richie said. Eddie hesitated again and Richie’s eyes scanned his face. “Eds, let me go with you. So you aren’t alone in all this. I’ll even double as your mom’s date- a Kaspbrak on both arms!”

That had lead to Eddie hitting Richie and a wrestling match that ended when Richie licked Eddies cheek and he broke free to wash his face. 

Eddie had told his mom the next day that he had a date, neglecting to mention that it was Richie, and she was delighted, claiming that he was finally coming out of his shell. 

On the day of the wedding Sonia had left early to help the bride, letting Eddie get ready on his own. He wore black dress pants, a white shirt, baby blue suspenders and a purple bow tie- the purple and blue were the wedding colors. His mom had insisted that he wear them so people knew he was family. He hadn’t argued with the ridiculousness of the statement because he liked the colors.

Richie had picked him up in his shitty car, wearing a bright pink shirt and black tie. He looked good, both had smiled shyly at each other, trying not to stare. 

The ceremony had been quiet and beautiful and now they were here, at the barn reception, and Eddie was starting to get nervous about his mom seeing then. He had tried to convince Richie that they should just leave but Richie had refused, saying that she needed to accept that Eddie was gay. He wanted to point out that that was easy for him to say, his parents had accepted him with open arms. 

Sonia spotted them as soon as she entered the room, stalking over to them and gritting out, “I thought we agreed you’d bring a date.” She grabbed Eddie’s arm tightly, completely ignoring Richie, trying to pull Eddie away. 

“I did.” He replied, feet rooted to the spot. “I’m gay ma, you need to accept that.” He was practically pleading with her. “ _ Please _ .” He looked into her eyes and didn’t see any love or understanding, just anger. It hurt. 

“We will discuss this later.” She said, eyes venomous. “For now, try not to embarrass me.” She glared at Richie and then turned back to some cousins, greeting them warmly as if the past minute never happened. 

Eddie rubbed his arm while Richie sneered at her. “That went well.” Eddie said, trying to joke. 

Richie looked at Eddie and his arm, his expression softening. “Fuck her. Let’s get you some punch.” 

Eddie was surprised, and grateful, for the rest of his family. He saw a few people mutter behind their hands but most of his family came up and greeted the boys warmly. And Richie was on his best behavior, making charming jokes and lightheartedly flirting with his cousins.

“They love you.” Eddie told him, as they stood to get dessert. Sonia had disappeared after dinner, having ignored the two the entire time. Eddie’s aunts had talked to him and Richie, asking about school and college plans and Sonia had broken her silence to say that her Eddie bear would be going somewhere close, where he could come home to take care of her on weekends. 

“Everyone loves me Eds, I’m very lovable.” Richie said, balancing three pieces of cake in his arms. “I try to tell you guy that all the time.” 

Eddie laughed and they went outside, trying to find a spot away from his family.

“What a whopper.” Eddie said, laughing. They ended up leaning against a railing outside, Richie enthusiastically digging into his cake. 

“Bah, you love me Eds, you just won’t admit it.”

The comment hit closer to the truth than Eddie wanted and he went silent, looking out at the sunset. They were quiet for a minute, both absorbed in the cake. 

“I’m not going to U of Maine.” Eddie finally said. He hadn't told anyone yet, especially his mom. “I didn’t apply.”

Richie looked at him, less surprised than Eddie expected. “Where did you apply Eds?”

“NYU, University of Boulder and...UCLA.” Eddie said, his eyes meeting Richie’s. Richie had been planning to go to UCLA since he had learned what college was. He had applied the second he could, hoping for early admission. 

His confession had the desired effect. Richie’s eyes widened in excitement, a grin spreading across his face. “You might come to California with me?”

I’d go anywhere with you, Eddie thought. But he just nodded. “I  _ might _ .” 

He tried to emphasize the ‘maybe’ part but Richie didn’t seem to hear him. He whooped loudly, picking Eddie up and spinning him. “My Eds is coming to California!” He said, “You’re gonna look so sexy with a tan.”

Eddie started laughing, letting himself get caught up in the moment, in imagining moving to CA with Richie. It was a good feeling. 

Richie put Eddie down but kept his arms around him, looking down at Eddie with an unreadable expression. “I’d love that Eds, I really would.” 

Eddie couldn’t handle Richie’s expression, the raw emotion on it. He didn’t want to think about what it meant. “Let’s dance.” He said, moving back and grabbing one of Richie’s hands. “Not much of a fake date if we don’t dance.” 

Richie seemed thrown but let Eddie pull him onto the dance floor, where they were playing cha cha slide. The two danced happily, neither were great but it didn’t matter, they were together. 

The music changed to a slow song and Eddie started to regret his decision. Richie looked at him, eyes asking what he wanted and Eddie hesitated. Then, Richie slowly put his hands on Eddie's hips and Eddie’s hands found their way around Richie’s neck and they were pressed close. Closer than they needed to be, even for a fake date. Eddie knew he should move back but he couldn’t, all he could do was look up into Richie’s eyes, which were eagerly watching Eddie. 

They spun in slow circles, not talking, until the song ended. And Richie didn’t release Edde. “Eds, I, I need to tell you something.” Richie said, licking his lips. “I’ve wanted to tell you for, well, for forever.” 

Eddie wasn’t sure he wanted to hear it but he couldn’t move, not while Richie was holding him so close. So he settled for nodding. 

“I - like you.” Richie practically spat out. “In a way more than friends way. In a ‘can’t stop thinking about you’ way. In a ‘been wanting to kiss you for years’ way. I tried to stop but, I couldn’t, I can’t.” 

Part of Eddie felt like this had to be a cruel joke, that if he agreed Richie would then pull back and laugh, thinking it was all hilarious .

But one look into Richie’s eyes and he knew it wasn’t a joke. Eddie tried to say something but he couldn’t, not on the dance floor surrounded by his family. Richie seemed nervous but let Eddie lead him as they walked into a smaller, empty room. 

They stopped and Eddie didn’t let go of his hand. “I- like you too.” Eddie confessed. 

“How long?” Richie asked, seeming to be in as much disbelief as Eddie. He would have laughed at it, both of them not really believing the other, but he didn’t want to ruin it. 

“Probably since I met you.” Eddie said, running his thumb slowly over the back of Richie’s hand. “But I realized when we were fifteen, at that end of the year sleepover at Mike’s.”

Richie made a strangled sound. “That long?” Eddie nodded. “We could have been together all this time.” Richie said, taking a small step closer to Eddie, his free hand finding Eddie’s waist. 

“We’re both idiots.” He replied, leaning into Richie. His head was on Richie’s chest and. for the first time, there was no guilt about the action, no worrying that it was too far for a friend. He let himself be happy. 

Richie laughed. “I won’t argue with that.” His eyes glanced up. “Did you see what we’re under Eds?” 

Eddie looked up. Mistletoe. “Maybe my family does want us together.” He said, smiling. He was going to make another comment but Richie’s lips were on his, a slightly clumsy kiss because of how fast he moved, but they adjusted, pressing their lips together for the first of what Eddie hoped was many times. 


	12. “So, we’re just going to ignore the fact that you drunk-dialed me to tell me you love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
> Underage drinking mentioned

**“So, we’re just going to ignore the fact that you drunk-dialed me to tell me you love me?”** Richie asked, after sliding next to Eddie in Bill’s kitchen. He had left to make more popcorn for movie night and Richie had followed. 

Eddie jumped slightly at Richie’s voice but then he turned slowly, looking around for anyone else before answering.“Richie, don’t, not tonight.” 

“You really don’t want to talk about this?” He asked. “Ever?” 

Eddie shook his head, trying not to let his hands shake. “Never ever.” 

Richie walked towards him, his hands held out. “Eds,  _ why _ ?” Eddie couldn’t look him in the eyes, which were big and pleading. 

Eddie put up his own hands to stop Richie. “Don’t - you know why.” He said, his voice strained. They had been talking around this, around them, for months. Richie knew exactly why. 

Instead of responding, Richie pulled out his phone and put it on speaker. Eddie heard his own voice, obviously drunk and giggling. “Richhhieee, I can’t believe you didn’t come tonight! I’m having sooo much fun with Bev!” A background Bev whooped and Eddie laughed again, shouting something at her before speaking. “But I’m calling you because I gotta tell you something Richie. I gotta. But, but it’s a secret.” His voice dropped to a whisper and he giggled again. 

“Richie, I love you. And not, not how I love the others. No, I really love you. I wish- I wish we had gone to prom together. But I was too scared. And now-” Someone called for Eddie. “In  minute!” He yelled back before turning to the phone again. “Well now it’s too late.” His voice was soft and sad. “Isn’t it?” Another noise in the background and a pause followed. Then Eddie said, “Gotta go. Bev is insisting we play slap bag!” There was a fumbling noise and the call hung up.

Eddie looked from the phone to Richie, who was staring at him with a pained expression. “Eds, you can’t leave something like that and then expect me not to talk about it. It’s not fair.”

“So let’s delete it.” Eddie said, making a grab for Richie’s phone. 

Richie held it high, out of Eddie's grasp, which meant Eddie slammed into his chest. He looked up at the taller man, putting his hands on his hips, “Richie, give it to me.” He was trying to be stern but his voice shook slightly. 

“Eddie  _ why _ ?” He asked again and Eddie could see that Richie’s eyes were bright. “Please, just tell me why.”

“I- Richie, you know why.” He repeated stubbornly. He didn’t want to talk about this, not now not ever. Nothing good could come from it. There was no winning this.

“I don’t. Tell me.” Richie insisted.

Eddie’s shoulders fell as he gave in. He looked up at Richie, holding up two fingers. “Two weeks. That’s all we have. Two weeks and we move to opposite sides of the country.” Eddie was going to NYU and Richie was going to UCLA. Eddie was having a hard enough time saying goodbye to Richie as a friend, imagining saying goodbye to him if they were more than that, it hurt too much. 

“Who cares!” Richie practically screamed. Eddie flinched, sure that the others heard. “We can still be together! There’s skype and texting and-”

Eddie was shaking his head. “No, Richie. I can’t- we can’t do this. We’re going to be meeting new people, and enjoying college. The last thing either of us should want is a long distance relationship.” 

In his bones, Eddie knew that if they got together now Richie would resent him, he’d grow to hate Eddie for holding him back. Richie was going to meet some girl with purple hair or a boy in a kilt and fall for them, he was sure of it. He couldn’t handle if they got together and then broke up. He couldn’t. This was the better option, to never let it start. 

“Let’s give it a shot. Ed,” Richie’s hand came down and cupped Eddie’s cheek softly. “I love you. Please.” 

Even though all Eddie wanted to do was to curl into Richie’s warm hand he didn’t let himself. He forced himself to take a step back, shaking his head firmly. “No, Richie, please. Don’t do this. Let’s just enjoy our time, okay? I don’t want to ruin our last two weeks together.”

“You keep saying that like one of us is dying.” He said, trying to make a joke even though his voice was shaky.

Aren’t we? Eddie wanted to ask. Richie didn’t understand. Things would never be like this again, it would never be like it was tonight, with the seven of them, just them, together. Once college started they’d all meet new people, who would grow to be as important- maybe more- as the the losers. So yes, to Eddie, it felt like something was dying. But he wasn’t about to say all of that to Richie, or anyone. 

“Let’s go back downstairs.” Eddie said and Richie shook his head, clearly wanting to say more. Eddie wanted to grab Richie’s hands and comfort him.  It killed him that he was the reason Richie was so sad. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that there was no other option. This was for the best, for both of them. “Richie, I can’t. I can’t do this. I can’t have you for two weeks and then be apart for four months. Don’t ask me to do that.” 

His words had the desired effect. Richie shrank back and nodded, letting Eddie go back downstairs without another word. Eddie couldn't deny that it hurt, part of him screamed at him to turn back around and leap into Richie’s arms. 

But he didn’t, instead he went back downstairs and Ben asked were the popcorn was. Eddie couldn’t answer, too busy watching as Richie sat far away from him, curled between Mike and Bill. A lump formed in his throat but he reminded himself that it was for the best. 

The next two weeks went by quickly. Things were off between the two - enough that the losers noticed but didn’t ask, which Eddie appreciated. He wanted to enjoy the remaining time with his friends. And he did, they spent nearly every waking minute together, and many sleeping ones. Eddie tried not to stare at Richie too long, or to be hurt when he didn’t put an arm around him. This was what he had insisted on, he didn’t get to be upset.

 

Christmas

Eddie was home for the holidays, having successfully finished his first semester in college. He loved everything about college- NYU, the campus, his classes, the freedom- but he still sighed happily when the bus pulled into the Derry parking garage. 

He had made several good friends. He spoke to the losers constantly, they had weekly skype dates, but he wasn’t lonely. Instead he felt happy, and free. 

He had also gone on a few dates, nothing successful but all good experiences. Whenever someone else kissed him or grabbed his hand his mind still went to a lanky brunette with unkempt curls.  He knew it would take him to get over Richie but he hadn't expected the constant ache he had from it. They talked often, usually over text, but it wasn’t the same. Eddie missed his laugh and his careless touches. He missed Richie.

He didn’t know if Richie was dating too, he couldn’t bring himself to ask and none of the others ever did, at least not in front of him. 

And he didn’t know if Richie was going to be home for the holidays. He had talked about staying in California and picking up shifts at the radio station and Eddie never heard his final decision. He was trying not to think about it, or to get his hopes up. 

Somehow Eddie wasn’t surprised to hear something hitting his window late on his first night back. He opened it, seeing Richie waving at him from the ground, a snowball in hand.

“You’re going to get sick.” Eddie told him. Richie was in a denim jacket with no gloves. 

“Didn’t need this shit in California. Better let me in then.” Richie said, smiling up at him and god, if Eddie thought his feelings were bad before they all flooded back with that crooked smile. 

“Get up here.” Eddie mumbled, moving back as Richie started his ascent. He fell into Eddie’s room gracelessly, making enough noise that Eddie's head whipped to his door to see if his mom heard.

“Bit out of practice.” Richie said, brushing himself off and closing the window. 

“Not crawling into anyone’s window at UCLA?” Eddie asked, looking at his friend. His hair was a bit longer, and he had swapped out his glasses for contacts, but otherwise he looked the same. Still his lanky, uncoordinated Richie. He rushed forward to hug him before Richie could peel off his coat, unable to stop himself.

Richie’s long arms wrapped around him. “Did you miss me there Eds?” He asked, laughing into Eddie’s hair.

“You know I did.” Eddie said, his face pressed to Richie’s chest, breathing in his scent. He had forgotten what it was like to be held by Richie, how safe and warm it was.

“Missed you too Eds.” Richie said, hugging him a little tighter. “And no, no crawling through windows at college.”

Eddie laughed, finally pulling back and smiling at his friend. “Well, tell me what you did do then.”

Richie shrugged. “You already know, we talk all the time.”

“Tell me again.” Eddie insisted. “It’s different when you’re here.” 

So Richie told Eddie about college, about dorm life and what everything was like in California. And Eddie told him about New York and exploring the city. They talked for hours, eventually lying down on Eddie’s bed, both on their sides, yawning and eyes drooping but not wanting to stop talking.

Eddie knew he had missed Richie but now, with him here, Eddie admitted to himself that he never wanted him to leave. It felt like a piece of him had been missing, one he hadn’t even realized was gone until now. 

“Will you stay over?” Eddie asked as another yawn escaped him. “My mom is has to work early tomorrow morning, she won't know.” He didn’t want to waste a minute of time with Richie. 

“Are you sure?” Richie asked, his voice low. 

Eddie nodded, his eyes already closed. He felt Richie get up and turn off the lights before coming back to the bed. Eddie sought him out without thinking about it, curling against Richie’s warm back. He thought he felt Richie stiffen against him but then his hands found Richie’s and he was asleep. 

The next morning Eddie woke up with his head on Richie’s chest, his leg over Richie’s hips. It wasn’t a new scene, Eddie had a habit of falling asleep on Richie during their sleepovers but this felt different. Richie’s hand was on Eddie’s bicep, running his finger over it. It was moist, Eddie could feel it against his skin. 

Eddie proppe his chin on Richie’s chest, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  **“Why is your hand sweating so much?”** He asked. 

Richie looked down at him and snorted quietly. “You’re kidding right?” Eddie shook his head. “Eds, you’ve been sprawled across me for hours, occasionally moving against me. You’re lucky I haven’t cum on your leg like a horny dog.”

Eddie tried to covertly look down, seeing a tent in Richie’s pants. It made his face go hot as he felt a similar twitch in his pants. 

“So, are you, you still-” Eddie asked, looking back at Richie’s face, which was watching him with bemusement. 

“Are you trying to ask if I feel the same as I did in August?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and Richie chuckled. “Yes Eds, always and forever. You really thought a few months apart would make a decade of feelings disappear?”

“Maybe?” Eddie replied honestly.  “I wasn’t sure.” 

Richie’s hand cupped Eddie’s face and he hovered just above his friend. “Then you’re an idiot.” His green eyes met Eddie’s brown ones. “We could not see each other for 27 years and I’d still be in love with you.” 

“Oh.” Was all Eddie could say, too focused on how close they were.

“Can I kiss you?” Richie asked quietly.

He nodded and Richie closed the distance between them, slotting his lips against Eddie’s. Eddie’s hands went to Richie’s hair, tugging him closer and Richie’s leg swung over his hips, resulting in Richie lying on top of him.

Richie broke the kiss and looked down at Eddie. “Did you change your mind then?” 

Eddie paused. Nothing had changed since this summer. They’d still be on opposite sides of the country. 

But then he saw how tenderly Richie was looking at him and knew they something had changed, he knew that Richie wasn’t going anywhere. And neither was he. 

“Yes, if you still want to.”

Richie laughed, “Eds I’m literally on top of you right now after I snuck over here in the middle of winter.  What do you think?” 

Eddie laughed. “Fair point.”

“Good, now, less talking, more kissing. We’ve got years to make up for.” Richie said, bending his head and capturing Eddie’s lips again. 


	13. “Stop. Fucking. Touching. Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reddie   
> featuring drunk confessions and prank wars

“Stop. Fucking. Touching. Me.” Richie fumed as Eddie wound his arm around the taller boy’s waist. “I don't need your fucking help.” The words would have had more of a punch if they weren’t slurred and muttered. 

“Maybe that would be true,” Eddie said, not removing his arm, “If you weren’t drunk out of your goddamn mind, and had then picked a fight with someone. But the way I see it, you definitely need my help.” He kept walking, forcing his roommate along even as he grumbled. 

“I’mnotdrunk,” Richie said, merging his sentence into one word. 

“Yea, that’s fucking convincing me.” 

This had been a shitty Saturday for Eddie. He hadn’t wanted to go to the party in the first place but Mike had insisted, saying that it was good for him to leave his dorm every once in a while.

Then  Richie had been there, already drunk and leaning over some random girl, loudly whispering something to her.  Eddie’s stomach burned as he saw them. From annoyance, he told himself. He and Richie may have been roommates but they weren’t exactly friends. 

It had started on move in day. Eddie was had been lost, his mom had just dropped him off and left, saying that if he was going to break her heart he didn’t deserve her help. So his pile of stuff was outside the dorm and he was carrying an armload while looking for his room. He was already panicked, worried that someone would steal his things, but he didn’t have another option. 

“3B, 3B,” He repeated to himself, looking from one side of the hall to the other. He finally found his room and gasped as he saw the state of it. It looked like a tornado had ripped through it, clothes and books were strewn about. Eddie even thought he saw a rogue bag of M&Ms that had already been opened and dumped out. In the middle of it was someone, presumably his roommate, sprawled out on his unmade bed.

“What the actual fuck?’ Eddie asked, putting his items down on the spare bed. 

The boy put down his comic book and looked Eddie up and down slowly. “Howdy pard-ner, ASL?”

Eddie had known then that they wouldn’t get along. He looked stoned and started to giggle as Eddie got angrier and angrier. It was a match made in hell. 

Things had gotten worse from there, with Richie bringing people back to the room at all hours and blatantly ignoring Eddie’s carefully pinned up study schedule. Eddie retaliated by throwing out anything of Richie’s that touched his side of the room- which had resulted in Richie dumpster diving for a supposedly rare comic. Eddie had come back that night to a soggy banana peel on his desk with a note pinned to it that said he owed Richie a new first edition. All of it would have been comical if it didn’t piss him off so much.

Things escalated from there. Richie’s response was to tape all of Eddie’s notebooks to the ceiling, laughing uproariously when he entered their room to Eddie was standing on his desk, reaching on his tiptoes, trying to pull them down.

Richie had grabbed him by the waist, giving him the few extra inches he needed to grab them- after snapping several photos. 

“Put me the fuck down!” Eddie had told him.

“Can’t, you look too pitiful on your own.” Richie said, tightening his grip and burying his face in Eddie’s stomach. “Plus you smell like bread. It’s weird and amazing.”

Eddie had flushed bright red and let Richie lead him around the room. Of course, it didn’t stop him responding with another prank- he replaced Richie’s hair gel with glue. He had laughed so hard he cried when Richie realized it.

Within a month, his new friends, Bev and Mike, had much stopped listening to him complain. “Dude, you two are fucking made for each other. You’re having prank wars like some youtube couple.” Bev told him last week when he opened his mouth to whine about the latest atrocity.

“We are  _ not  _ a couple!” Eddie had screeched, causing Mike to cover his ears and groan. 

“That would be more convincing if you talked about anyone besides him.” Bev said, stealing a fry. 

“Because I hate him!” Eddie insisted. 

“And if you didn’t stare at his ass.” Mike added, swatting Bev away from his onion rings. 

Eddie’s mouth dropped open and then he snapped it shut. “I don’t.” He said venomously. Mike and Bev both shrugged, changing the subject, much to his annoyance. He wanted to tell them about the latest move and countermove. In response to Eddie’s latest prank (signing Richie up for all the clubs on campus and offering that he be treasurer for each one, he was still trying to get off the email lists) Richie had put all of his office supplies in jello, they still smelled like sugar, even after he washed them off. 

So yes, maybe they were finding some sort of strange middleground now. But things were still strange between them. At first, Richie would bring home dates all the time, Eddie had walked into the room several times to Richie making out with someone, him on top of them, both breathing heavily. It caused an ache that he didn’t let himself examine. But it had been weeks since that had happened, even though Eddie had offered to make himself scarce if Richie needed it. Richie had grunted some vague response. 

And then there was Richie’s face when Todd had walked him home from class. Richie had practically growled when Todd had picked up one of his action figures, telling him to keep his dirty paws off  _ all  _ of Richie’s things. Eddie glared at him but Richie hadn’t noticed, too busy staring at Todd, who had left soon after that, telling Eddie he’d seen him in class.

They hadn’t talked since then. But then, they never talked. They glared and played pranks. That was the extent of their relationship.

Now, Eddie was struck dragging Richie’s drunk and beaten ass home. He had gotten into a first fight with Henry Bowers, a dumbass pot dealer who had dropped out but still came to parties. Eddie hadn't seen the lead up, only the aftermath, which was a black eye on Richie and bruises on Henry. 

Richie’s friends were nowhere to be found, they either hadn’t come or had already left. So it was up to Eddie to bring him home. And he wasn’t making it easy, he kept grumbling whenever Eddie tried to help him- and wandering off to pet stray cats. It would have been hilarious if Eddie wasn’t pissed. He was at the perfect level of intoxicated to be cranky, and leaving the party to walk a roommate home in the cold was not his idea of a fun Saturday.

“Why were you two fighting anyway?” Eddie asked as he grabbed Richie’s collar, pulling him away from traffic, again.

“Cuz he’s a rudddeeee asshole.” Richie sang, loudly. Eddie was about to ask for a few more details but Richie kept talking. “He was all like ‘your roommate is a twink’ and I was like ‘so what?’ and he was like ‘What? Are you one too? Are you two fucking?’ And so I was like ‘Fuck off Bowers’ but he kept callings Eds a twink and fag and shit and I told him to shut up and he didn't. So I slapped him!” Richie made a bitch slap motion. He had clearly forgotten that Eddie was the one walking with him. 

“Then the fucker he punched me. It hurt. But I got him back. Because I shoved him. Like a real man.” Richie puffed up his chest and Eddie suppressed a giggle, seeing how proud he was of himself.

Richie continued, looking at the sky and spinning.  Eddie wondered if that was a good idea but Richie was still talking. “Now everything hurts. But it was worth it for Eddie. I really like him, you know? He’s such a spitfire. He even arranged all my action figures to look like they were fucking once.” Richie sighed heavily.  “I'm gonna marry him.” He stopped spinning. “ But first, I gotta barf.”

Eddie leapt back as Richie leaned over someone’s hedge, barfing on a perfectly manicured lawn. Eddie whispered a silent ‘sorry’ the homeowner then went to catch up with Richie, who was trying to swing around a lampost. Eddie was worried that he was going to fall on his ass so he scurried over, putting Richie’s arm back over him and steering him towards their dorm. Luckily, Richie was getting more tired and compliant. 

He let Eddie pull him along as tried to process what Richie’s confession, thinking about their relationship and his feelings, glancing over at drunk Richie, who was now singing showtunes. The minute Eddie thought about it he knew it was obvious. He liked Richie. He wouldn’t let just anyone live after switching out his oreo cream for toothpaste. And he had probably known how Richie felt too, if he spared a thought for it. 

“Do you mean it?” Eddie asked quietly. 

“Mean what?” He replied, swinging his head to Eddie and grinning.

Eddie frowned. Richie’s grin wasn’t the one of someone who remembered what they said five minutes ago. He felt disappointment settle on his chest. 

“Nothing.” 

Richie’s free hand swung over to Eddie’s face, smushing it into a smile. “Too pretty to be sad.” He said, squeezing Eddie’s cheek.

“I hate you.” Eddie told him through squished cheeks. 

Richie laughed loudly. “I know. That’s why we work.”

They were finally back at the dorms. Eddie lead Richie upstairs and deposited him in his bed, trying not to feel disappointed. 

“Goodnight Eds.” Richie said into his pillow. He was already mostly asleep.

“Goodnight.” Eddie said, shedding his clothes and crawling into his bed. He heard Richie get up and vomit at least twice more that night. He didn’t envy that hangover.

He woke up the next morning before Richie, seeing that at some point Richie had shed his clothes. He was in his boxers, starfished on his stomach. 

Eddie looked at Richie’s bare back, lanky and scrawny. He loved it. He wanted to run his hand down his back and shoulders, pepper it with kisses. He sighed to himself, he didn’t know how he had denied his feelings for the better part of a semester. It would be impossible to put that cat back in the bag, at least for him. He just had to hope that Richie remembered his drunken ramblings. 

Eddie went to breakfast. When he came back Richie was sitting up on his bed, head in hands. “Here.” Eddie said, offering him a purple gatorade and and aspirin.

“My savior.” Richie said, gulping both down. He laid back down, putting the gatorade dramatically on his forehead. 

‘What do you remember from last night?” Eddie asked, sitting on his bed and watching him. 

“Shots. Dancing. More shots.” Richie said, eyes closed. 

“Oh.” Eddie couldn’t hide his disappointment. 

“Why?” Richie asked, cracking an eye open and glanced at Eddie. “Should I remember something else? You must have dragged my drunk ass home at some point, so thanks. I’m surprised you didn’t just leave me.” 

“Didn’t want others to suffer through your stupidity and bad flirting.”

Richie’s head turned towards him. “You want to keep it all for yourself huh?” 

Eddie fought a blush. “That’s not what I meant.” 

Richie’s eyes narrowed and Eddie could see the wheels turning in his mind. Then recognition snapped in his eyes. “Oh  _ fuck _ .” Richie said, sitting up quickly and then groaning. “What did I say?”

Eddie swallowed. “You expect me to remember verbatim? You talk a lot.” 

Richie saw through his attempt at ignoring the question. “Do you want a new roommate?” He asked quietly. 

Eddie’s head snapped to him. “What the hell would make you think that?”

Richie shrugged. “Don’t want to live with someone who’s in- someone who likes you. It’s weird.”

Eddie move and sat next to Richie, closer than necessary. “I didn’t move after you put all my underwear in the freezer.”

“You needed to chill.” Richie joked. Then he asked again, “It’s not weird?”

Eddie shook his head. “No, it’s convenient. See, I also like my roommate. So really, it’s perfect.”

Richie’s eyes widened and Eddie kissed him before Richie could say something else and ruin the moment. He tasted like gatorade laid over morning breath. He wouldn’t have asked for anything else. 

Eddie broke the kiss first, about to say that they should probably talk but Richie spoke first, “ _And they were_ _roommates_.” He said, a stupid grin on his face. 

Eddie sighed, hitting his arm lightly. Some things never changed. 


	14. Went & Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went and Maggie notice more than Richie thinks (or, Reddie from their pov, its soft)

Went and Maggie knew their son well. When he was a baby they could tell when he was about to cry. As a toddler, they knew exactly when he had reached his breaking point and was about to throw a tantrum. They knew early on that he would be a motor mouthed, Maggie liked to joke that he start talking at 18 months and hasn’t stopped since. They knew and loved their chaotic ball of energy. 

So, when Richie came home from his first day of kindergarten and told them, with all the solemnness that a five year old can muster, ‘I found my soulmate today,' they knew that it meant something. 

Went had put down his paper and looked at Maggie, who was making Richie a PB & pickle sandwich. “That’s a mighty big statement son, are you sure?” Went wasn’t sure where Richie had heard the term soulmate but he said it as a proclamation so he assumed he knew what it meant, at least as well as someone who couldn’t yet tie his shoes could. 

Richie nodded, crawling next to his dad with his sandwich and milk. “Yes. I’m sure.”

“What’s her name?” Maggie asked, sitting by Richie and stealing a bite of his sandwich. Went suppressed a shudder at his family's odd eating habits. 

“Eddie.” Richie said, picking up the other half of the sandwich. “He’s five and a half and has a magic pack full of really cool stuff like medicine and stickers and he said that germs can kill you so you have to be careful.” 

“Wow.” Maggie said, looking at Went and sharing a smile. “Well, he sounds pretty special.” 

Richie nodded enthusiastically. “He’s very special. I’m going to marry him.” 

Went laughed. “Maybe we could invited him over for a play date first.”

Richie looked at his dad, confused by his laugh but then agreed. “Fine. I want to show him my GI Joes. He said he doesn’t have any.” 

“Sounds great. Did you meet any other friends today?”

Went and Maggie came to know the other boys that Richie spoke about that day well. Their house became the meeting spot for the five boys, eventually expanding to six boys and a girl. The couple loved all of the kids and tried to get to know them as well as they knew their son. 

But it was always Eddie who struck out. From the start, the two knew that their relationship was special. It always felt like it was _RichieandEddie_ , said as one word. Eddie spent more time at their house than his own, helping Went fix his car or Maggie bake a cake. 

And so, knowing their son as well as they did, it was no surprised when he sat in front of them at age fourteen, acne ridden and with taped up glasses, and told them a secret. “I think... I’m gay. I think I like boys and girls.” He whispered. He wouldn’t look at them, staring down into his chicken. "Please don't be mad." 

Maggie and Went stood up, going to their son and wrapping their arms around him. “We know.” Maggie told him, pulling her son close in a tight hug. “We know baby, we’ve always known.”

He looked up at her, tears shining in his eyes, then at his dad, who was one his other side, and stammered out, “How?”

“Oh son, we know you better than you know yourself.” Went said, smiling down at him. They hugged him, long and hard, until Richie reverted back to being a teenager and told them go away. But both saw the relief on his face and how some tension dropped from his shoulders. 

And if they had expected Richie to tell them more, to maybe tell them about a certain someone who had made Richie realize his sexuality, well, they knew Richie well enough not to push him. 

“The boy may not know himself yet.” Went said that night as they crawled into bed.

“I hope he figures it out soon. They’ll both be so much happier.”

“Richie has never been good at processing emotions, I think we may be in for a long wait.” Went said, handing Maggie her book as they leaned against each other. 

It was even less of a surprise when, the next day, Eddie came into the kitchen with Maggie and whispered his own secret. “Richie, Richie said he told you that he's gay." Maggie nodded, wiping her hands off on a dish rag and turning to Eddie, who was standing in the doorway with red rimmed eyes. "I’m gay too." He continued, crying in earnest now. "And I can’t tell my mom. Please, don't tell her." 

Maggie had hugged him just as tightly as she had her son, promising out loud that they’d always be there for him and silently promising to be his parent whenever Sonia failed. 

Then they waited. Maggie and Went waited for their boys (because by now they thought of Eddie as theirs. He even spent holidays with them, Sonia coming along hours after and leaving as early as she could) to realize how they felt. But instead it seemed to be all long glances when the other wasn’t looking or deep sighs. Their first dance came and went and the boys went “together” but not “ _ together _ ” as Richie put it, sounding put out.

“You could have asked him.” Maggie suggested, adjusting his light up tie. 

Richie huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, “Mom, I can’t just ask Eddie. I mean, it’s Eddie!”

“That’s exactly our point!” Went called from the living room.

Richie shot his mom a ‘help me out here’ look and she laughed. “One day Richie, one day.” 

She insisted on taking pictures of them, even if they weren’t together- as Richie kept saying as Eddie shifted uncomfortably next to him. But then Richie threw an arm around him and Eddie glowed. The picture Maggie snapped instantly found a spot on the fridge, next to an old family trip photo.

“They need a push Maggie.” Went commented as the boys left. “They’re both stubborn as hell.”

Maggie shook her head, settling next to him on the couch. “Let them figure it out on their own.”

Spring gave way to summer and the two were as clueless as ever. Maggie caught them sleeping on the couch, Eddie laying on Richie, and sighed as she covered them with a blanket. Went caught them in tickling matches in the backyard and just rolled his eyes, remembering what Maggie said. They needed to see it for themselves, even if all their friends seemed to have realized it years ago. 

Another three months of this passed, with Richie sighing deeply at the dinner table whenever the topic of dating came up and Eddie turning bright red if Went ever teased him.  Finally, Went couldn’t take it anymore. “The boys will be happier together,” He told himself. “They just need to see it for themselves.” He proceeded to orchestrate a plan, a simple one as far as plans went but an effective one. 

He set up a family movie night, inviting Eddie of course, with plans that they would watch some sappy romantic comedies (Eddie and Maggie openly loved them, Went and Richie secretly did) but on the night in question Went and Maggie had an emergency that they had to attend to, leaving the boys alone.  He had talked with Richie earlier that day about how he and Maggie had gotten together, how it had been obvious to everyone else that they were in love but neither of them had seen it. He hoped it was enough to make his sometimes oblivious son see what was right in front of him. 

As they left Maggie asked, “Do you really think this will work?” 

Went nodded, slipping on his coat. “If it doesn’t I’ll just tell them both myself.” 

That proved unnecessary. When they got back from their emergency (aka a fancy dinner that Went had planned to surprise Maggie) the boys were curled on the couch together, Maggie could see that they were holding hands. It was different than their other movie night, something had shifted between the two and both parents looked at each, a silent 'finally' floating between them. 

The next morning Richie found his parents and told them the good news, that the boys were finally together and both tried to act surprised. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a prompt that I misread but I still liked the story so, ta dahhhh


	15. Reunion Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M rated reunion sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rated. It's a continuation of [this](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/post/178915787937/reddie-15) which you dont have to read but it'll give context

Eddie was pushing Richie against their front door, his lips kissing and nipping Richie’s neck while his hands snaked under Richie’s shirt. Richie had been running his over Eddie’s back and chest, whispering all the things he wants to do to him, but now he had removed his hands as he tried to unlock the front door. The pair had made it to their front door before this started, which Richie thought showed great restraint. 

“Aha!” He said triumphantly, finally getting the door open. The two practically fell into the apartment, dragging Eddie’s bags behind them. Eddie pulled his luggage in and slammed the door shut then he attacked Richie again pulling him down for a long, wet kiss. 

“So you don’t want a tour of the apartment then?” Richie asked, untucking Eddie’s shirt and letting his hands dance along Eddie’s skin. He pressed his palms against the hollow of his back, enjoying how Eddie felt under them. He had missed every inch of his boyfriend and planned to spend the rest of the night making sure Eddie knew that. 

“Bedroom.” Eddie demanded, biting slightly harder on Richie’s pulse point. His voice was deeper than normal. Richie had to stop himself from just taking him there in the entryway. 

“Fuck yes.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s hand and tugging him down the hall. Their bedroom was at the end, plain and undecorated. Richie hadn’t done much, wanting to pick out everything with Eddie. Even their mattress was still on the floor. 

Eddie glanced around before attacking Richie again, pulling off his shirt and running his hands over him. “Eds, god, I missed those hands.” He said, closing his eyes and soaking in the feeling. 

Instead of responding Eddie undid Richie’s pants, slipping them and his boxers off. He grasped Richie in his hand, slowly stroking and Richie couldn’t stop himself from keening into him. “Fuckkkk.” He said, opening his eyes again to see a very satisfied looking Eddie staring up at him. “Be gentle, I’m practically a virgin again you know.”

Eddie laughed, getting down on his knees and taking Richie into his mouth. “God, I missed your mouth even more than your hands.” He said, moaning as Eddie’s head started to bob. He still remembered how Richie liked it, slow bobs and kitten licks. Richie’s hands tangled in Eddie’s hair and he looked down. “I love you.” 

Eddie removed his mouth with a pop and looked at him. “You too ‘Chee, I missed you. So much.” With that his tongue darted out, licking Richie’s slit and the head.

Richie keened into it, moaning again. Then he grabbed Eddie gently, forcing him to stop and look at him. “This is going to be over before the main event if you keep that up. You’re underestimating how much all of me missed you.”

Eddie smirked and let Richie pull him up again, their mouths connecting. Richie’s hands fumbled to undo Eddie’s buttons, throwing his shirt aside. He broke the kiss to pull off Eddie’s undershirt then pushed him onto the bed. Eddie fell with a small ‘oof’ and looked up at Richie, who was staring down at him. “Going to stand there all night?” Eddie asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Fuck, maybe.” He said, taking in his shirtless boyfriend. His hair was mussed, his lips were swollen and he was here. It wasn’t just a memory of Eddie, it was him. 

“You better not.” Eddie said, starting to sit up and reaching for him. 

Richie crawled on top of him, pushing Eddie back down and kissing him again. “I wouldn’t dare.” Richie said, moving down and leaving wet, open mouthed kisses on Eddie’s chest and stomach. He undid Eddie’s pants and pulled them, and his boxers, off. Eddie’s dick swung out and Richie swallowed it in one go, making Eddie cry out as his hips jerked up.

“Richie!” 

He swore it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Richie started to bob his head, taking in all of Eddie each time and enjoying the pants and moans coming from him. They grew louder as he continued. Eddie was always loud when he could be and now they were finally in their own place and Richie couldn’t wait to see how loud he could make Eddie. Eddie’s hands wound in his hair, making Richie moan into him. 

After a minute Eddie tugged harder, getting Richie’s attention. He looked up, taking his mouth off but running his hands over Eddie’s thighs. “What babe?” 

“This is great but I had really planned on you fucking me.” Eddie told him. 

Richie smirked and pointed to the bedside table. “Hand me the lube and a pillow.” Eddie sat up, grabbing the small bottle, a pillow, and a condom. Richie pushed the pillow under Eddie’s hips then poured some lube on his fingers, rubbing them to warm it up. 

He pushed Eddie’s legs open and nestled between them, taking a minute to appreciate the view of Eddie’s leaking cock and his hole. Starting at Eddie’s cock he licked down until he reach his hole. Licking softly he started to open Eddie up, enjoying the way the moans got deeper and needier as he continued. He left long, slow licks, occasionally pushing his tongue in and watching how Eddie’s chest heaved.

“Richie, please, I won’t last like this.” Eddie was nearly begging.

“You’re so tight baby, it’s been so long. Gotta loosen you up.” Richie said but he took pity on Eddie and pushed  a finger in, sitting up to watch the silent O that Eddie’s mouth fell into. Richie slowly started to pump his boyfriend. Eddie was gripping the bed sheets and panting, trying to push back on Richie’s finger.

“Another, please. More.” 

Richie wanted to make a joke about Eddie’s desperation but, honestly, he was just as desperate. He was ignoring his own leaking cock but seeing Eddie like this made him remember just how long it had been. He added another finger, moaning himself as Eddie cried out. Now he crooked them, watching as Eddie came undone. He was flush from head to toe, his face screwed up with pleasure. Richie bent down, kissing his hips and chest as he worked his fingers in and out. Richie would tell that Eddie wasn’t going to last long. He added a third finger, trying to stretch Eddie out without hurting him.

“Are you ready?” He asked, feeling like he was going to explode if Eddie said no. Thankfully he nodded, handing Richie the condom which he rolled on. 

“Any preference?”

Eddie sat up, kissing Richie messily before turning around and pulling Richie behind him on the bed. Eddie sat so his back was flush to Richie’s chest, slowly seating himself on Richie. Both groaned and Richie wrapped an arm around his chest, keeping him close as Eddie started grinding down on Richie, lifting his hips and slamming back down. It was Eddie’s favorite position, he loved how close he felt to Richie and how sexy it felt to be pressed against him. It was also easier for Richie to touch Eddie, which he took full advantage of his lubed hand for, matching the pace Eddie set. He wasn’t sure how long he could last- his thighs were already burning and his dick was begging to cum.

“Eds, you’re so fucking tight. It’s been so long.” He said, nipping Eddie’s shoulder as he bucked. 

“Never again Richie. I promise.” Eddie told him, arching his back so he could wrap his hands in Richie’s hair. 

“Promise again, please.” Richie asked, quickening his hand as he felt Eddie’s thrusts grow more erratic. 

“I promise,” Eddie said, grinding his hips and gasping as he hit his prostate. “I promise Richie.” The last word came out as a gasp as he came, painting their bedspread with cum. 

Richie let himself come too, gripping Eddie closer and biting his shoulder. They stayed that way for a minute, both catching their breaths. Eddie slowly lifted himself off Richie and fell back onto the bed, Richie tying off the condom then falling next to him. 

“Any food in this place?” Eddie asked, turning to Richie and playing with his hair. 

“I’m stuffed, I just ate a full ass meal.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Eddie said, scrunching his nose and hitting Richie’s shoulder.

“No, there’s not. But there’s a decent pizza place that delivers. I’ll order as long as you promise not to get dressed for the rest of the night.”

Eddie put his head on Richie’s chest, sighing happily. “It’s a deal.”

Richie kissed the top of his head. “Love you Eds.”

“Love you ‘Chee.” 


	16. Corn-ered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddie in a corn maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: fall/ halloween

“Just admit that we’re lost dumbass.” Eddie said with a frown, pulling his sweater tighter around him as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Richie looked at him then back to the map. “We’re not lost, we’re right here.” He pointed to the map. “We’re like a booger in the witch’s nose.” He was trying lighten the mood but it was obvious that Eddie was annoyed and cold. Richie sighed as Eddie’s scowl deepened, this was not the first date that he had hoped for. 

He had been so excited when Eddie agreed to a date. Richie had been nervous to ask him out, he had planned a big thing, wanting to ask Eddie during homecoming (since he was the mascot he had the perfect option to do it at the pep rally) but Ben had talked him out of it, saying that Eddie would hate being asked out in front of the whole school and recommending that he just ask Eddie after school one day. Richie had realized that Ben was right and had agreed, even though that was harder for him. If Eddie said no when Richie was in the mascot uniform no one would see his disappointment, he would have been hidden under the giant owl head but if it was just them, one on one, there was nowhere to hide if Eddie rejected him. 

On the day of, it had taken him nearly twenty minutes to actually ask him. Eddie had threatened to leave several times, confused why Richie was acting weird. Richie had finally spat out a ‘wouldyouliketogooutwithme?’ in one long breath as his face turned a bright red. He had been convinced that Eddie was going to say no, especially since his first reaction was to start coughing and reach inside his fanny pack for his inhaler, pumping it into his mouth several times. Richie had almost taken it back, ready to claim that it was just a joke, but then Eddie had nodded out a ‘yes’  in between his hacking breaths. Richie had thought that his face was going to break from how big his grin was. 

He had hoped that the rough start would be the end of their troubles but it was only the beginning of them. First, it had taken Richie forever to decide what to do for their date, he didn’t want to just go to the movies or an arcade. He wanted it to be special and that meant thinking and planning. He had several pages full of ideas, most scratched out as he decided that they were terrible or boring. 

Which meant it was nearly three weeks between him asking Eddie out and the actual date. Three weeks of weirdness where they weren’t sure what they were and the others had to suffer through their awkwardness and long looks. Richie had been trying to touch Eddie less, not sure how he was supposed to act with his soon-to-be one date partner. He didn’t know if Eddie would want Richie’s arm thrown around him when they were something between friends and boyfriends. And Eddie had been acting weird, it felt like he was pulling away from Richie but Richie didn’t know how to bring it up. He had been banking on things to be normal again after the date- even though Bev kept telling him that everything would change now. 

But Richie didn’t want that. He didn’t want everything to change. He wanted things to stay the same except that now he got to kiss Eddie. The thoughts churned in him, making him more nervous and anxious for the date. It seemed like the more anxious he got the more Eddie pulled away. The cycle continued until Richie wanted to rip his hair out. 

After two weeks Mike had finally taken pity on him and helped him plan the date. He told Richie about a local corn maze and pumpkin patch, suggesting he take Eddie there and buy him an apple cider. Richie had gratefully taken him up on the suggestion, agreeing that it sounded fun and happy that it would just be the two of them. He had recently gotten his license and was eager for any date that let him drive. 

The losers had been thrilled that the pair had finally picked something and Richie tried to ignore that Bev seemed more excited than Eddie. When he told Eddie he had just shrugged and Richie had forced himself not to pry, telling himself that Eddie would enjoy it once they were there. 

And Richie thought that the date had been going well. The drive had been stilted but Eddie had relaxed once Richie made a joke about pumpkin sizes. They had take some pictures of themselves in the silly cut outs and walked through the petting zoo (though Eddie refused to touch any of the animals and insisted that Richie use hand sanitizer three times when they left) but things were going rapidly downhill the longer they were trapped in the corn maze. 

“We’ll make it out Eds,” He insisted, trying to read the map which was clearly intended more to be a cute accessory than actually used to escape. 

“Will we?” Eddie asked, stomping his feet and pulling his turtleneck higher. Richie wanted to tell him how cute he looked, in his soft orange sweater that was two sizes too big and a black fanny pack strapped under it. His cheeks and nose were bright red, making his eyes shine. It really wasn’t fair. 

“No Eds, we’re going to die in here. It’s your last chance to not die a virgin.” He said, winking at Eddie, trying to bring the mood up. 

But Eddie just glared at him. “Give me the map, I’m not dying out here.” Richie handed it over, watching as Eddie tried to interpret it. He stood behind Eddie, hands clasped behind his back but leaning over him. He wanted to wrap his arms around Eddie, to bring him closer and smell his hair but he didn’t. He wasn’t sure how Eddie would react, or if he wanted that. It was part of things being weird between them. Richie was resisting touching him until he was sure Eddie was okay with it. It meant something different now and Richie wanted to be sure that Eddie wanted it. 

“I can feel you breathing down my neck.” Eddie snapped.

“Sorry,” Richie said, taking a step back, abashed. 

Eddie turned and looked at him, looking guilty. “No it- it was nice. Warm.” Richie swore his cheeks got just a slightly more pink as he spoke. 

“Oh!” Richie said, smiling and taking the step back to Eddie. “I can keep you warm all night long Eds. Just ask your mom.”

Eddie’s nose wrinkled. “Gross. You can’t turn it off even when we’re on a-” Eddie stopped himself and Richie frowned. Another weird thing. Eddie seemed reluctant to call this a date. 

“Sorry,” He replied, actually meaning it. Richie wanted this to go right so badly. Eddie’s eyes widened from surprise at Richie apologizing but he didn’t reply, instead looking back down at the map. 

“So if we’re here.” Eddie pointed to where Richie had. “I think we need to go down and left and we can follow this out.” He traced his finger down a path.

Richie nodded, looking over Eddie’s shoulder again. “Sounds good to me, navigator man. Lead the way.” Eddie looked up to him like he wanted to say something but didn’t. 

They started again, quietly. Richie tried to make some jokes but they fell flat, Eddie didn't even give him a pity chuckle. He felt a pit form in his stomach, thinking about just how poorly this date was going. Richie had thought this would be the start of something, of Richie and Eddie becoming RichieandEddie, but now he would just be happy if Eddie still spoke to him after. 

“God dammit!” Eddie cried out as they reached another dead end. 

Richie looked at Eddie, easily reading how miserable he was. “Let’s just break through the corn Eds, then we can be done.”

Eddie turned and mumbled something that sounded like ‘who’s your aunt’. 

“What’d ya say Eds? Muh hearing t’ain’t what it used to be.” Richie crowed in an elderly voice.

Eddie spun back to him, his eyes narrowed. “I said ‘ _ if that’s what you want _ ’. Then this date can be over, that’s what you want right? Because you regret this?”

Richie’s mouth dropped. He was rarely speechless but it took him a solid thirty seconds before he could let out a strangled, “What?” 

Eddie crossed his arms. “You’ve been weird since you asked me out. You clearly regret this whole thing. So let’s break out of here and then go back to being friends so you’ll at least talk to me again.” Eddie started to storm past him but Richie caught his shoulder, spinning him around and forcing Eddie to face him. 

“Is that what you think?” He asked, still processing. “That I don’t want to be here?” Eddie nodded and Richie threw his hands up. “I’ve wanted to ask you out for years!” 

Eddie softened, barely, but glared again as he asked his next question. “Then why did it take nearly a month for us to have our date? And why have you been acting so strange?”

“I wanted it to be perfect!” Richie hurried to explain. “And I didn’t want to weird you out. I wasn’t sure how to act. Because I don’t know what we are and I didn’t want to assume that we were- that you wanted-” he waved a hand between them, “This. Us. Whatever we would be after a date.” 

Eddie let out a small ‘oh’ and Richie watched the realization dawn on his face. “So you don’t regret it? I’m not too weird with my fanny pack and hand sanitizer? Not too much work to date?” 

“God no,” Richie stepped forward, taking Eddie’s hands in his own. It hurt him to hear Eddie talk about his quirks so negatively, especially when Richie adored those things. “Eds, those are the things I like about you. Everything from those pink sweaters to the 15 fanny packs you own.”

“Salmon.” Eddie corrected, looking up at him from under his lashes. “Really?”

Richie pulled him close, wrapping Eddie in his arms. “Really really.” He hugged Eddie close, thrilled when he felt Eddie’s arms reach around him. He held Eddie for a minute, thinking about how much he missed this, being physically close to Eddie. 

Pulling back slightly, he looked down at Eddie. “I can’t believe you thought I changed my mind. I’ve been trying to ask you out for months. It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you, Eds. There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.” Richie finished with a smirk. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You ham.”

For the first time since he’d asked Eddie out things felt normal. Eddie teasing him and Richie holding him. This was how things were supposed to be. 

“Should we bust out of here? Get you some cider?” He asked, starting to move back but as he did Eddie grabbed his hand, pulling him close again. “What? Did you decide that you do want to die here?” 

“No,” Eddie said, not quite meeting Richie’s eyes. He was going to ask what was wrong but then Eddie was up on his tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to Richie’s lips. 

“That’s all.” Eddie told him, his face bright red. 

“God you’re amazing.” Richie told him, threading their fingers together. “And cold. Let’s get my Spaghetti warmed up.” For once, Eddie didn’t complain about the nickname, instead letting Richie lead him through some broken stalks and back to the farm. The pair spent the rest of the time drinking cider and cocoa, then picking out a pumpkin. When Richie dropped Eddie off that night they kissed once more, soft and swift, in case his mom was watching but with the promise of many more.

Richie decided that it was the perfect first date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I love these idiots 
> 
> (also yes this is getting hella long and I might split this? or something? 29 chaps is excessive)


	17. Wedding Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but “it´s my [insert family relation here]´s wedding and seeing all these happy couples is killing me and all i can think about is how this was almost us” AU (bonus: “i know that it’s two in the morning and i’m dressed really formally and a little (a lot) bit drunk but i couldn’t stop thinking about you after my grandma asked how you were doing also can i come in it’s freezing out here”) is a masterpiece. also who doesn’t love eddie taking care of drunk!richie, it’s in the bible
> 
> Based on the above prompt

Richie looked around the ceremony watching his cousin, Tonya, and her new wife, Amber, dancing to their first song,  _ Don’t wanna miss a thing _ . 

_ How cliche _ , he thought bitterly, sitting down with his third beer.  _ Our song would have been better _ . He knew because they had talked about it. They had talked about everything for their wedding. Their first danced would have been to Africa by Toto. It had been their song since they were kids and there would have been nothing better than to fly around the dance floor to it. 

Taking a sip of his beer he thought about what else they would have done differently. Less white, that’s for sure. Eddie was a silver and purple kind of guy, maybe with some pink accents. It would have been classy. And there was no way it would have been in a barn, even a nice one like this. He almost smiled, imagining Eddie complaining about sitting on hay bales. 

But his smile dropped as Amber took a microphone and requested that all the happy couples join them on the dance floor. He watched as most of the crowd stood and walked towards her. She announced they would be celebrating everyone’s anniversary and seeing who had been married the longest. Richie grimaced and finished his beer. 

He made it through the 15 year couples before he couldn’t watch anymore. Standing, he grabbed another drink and made his way outside, hoping the cool night air would help. 

It didn’t. Now he was drunk and cold. But he forced himself to stay outside. He didn’t want to ruin the wedding. Especially when he was happy for them, Amber seemed great and Tonya was glowing, but he couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t be around all the happy couples and watch them hold each other and those small, loving smiles. Not right now.

Taking a deep breath of the cool air he finally let his mind wander to the thing he’d been avoiding all night. Eddie. The person he loved more than anything. The person he thought he’d be doing this with. The person he’d blown a whole fucking paycheck on a ring for. 

Richie rubbed his hands over his face, laughing slightly at his own idiocracy. He should have seen the signs. Eddie had been getting home later and later, he wouldn’t answer questions about his day, he was wearing a new cologne. If Richie hadn’t been so blind he would have known that Eddie was cheating on him, probably with his fucking assistant just to complete the nightmare. 

Gripping the handrail Richie forced himself to replay the fight. Eddie had gotten home late  _ -again-  _ and Richie had blown up. He couldn’t help it. He had been pacing their living room, thinking about what he was going to say. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He couldn’t live like this, he felt like he was constantly apologizing for not being good enough and Eddie never seemed to understand how hard it was for him. They’d been together for five years and Richie had never felt like he deserved Eddie. Maybe it was the realization that Eddie finally knew that too that made him start the fight. 

He had started in as soon as Eddie had opened the door, asking him where he was and why he was late. Eddie had responded with open hostility, telling Richie that it was none of his business and that he had texted that he’d be late. That was when Richie had told Eddie that he knew, he knew that Eddie was seeing someone else.

The next part had been the worst. Eddie had reeled back like Richie had slapped him, his expression pure shock. For a split second Richie had been ready to apologize, to take it all back. But Eddie had recovered quickly and told Richie if that was what he thought he could leave. 

So Richie had. He packed an overnight bag and left, not saying a word. He hadn’t seen Eddie since. He’d gone over with friends and moved his stuff out the next week when Eddie was at work, leaving him a note to say that they never had to speak again. His friends had been nice enough to ignore the tears that streaked his face. 

That had been a few weeks ago. Not even enough time for Richie to change his RSVP for the wedding. He had shown up and seen Eddie’s name written in beautiful calligraphy next to his. The first punch to gut of the evening.

The next few had some in quick succession, with all of his family members asking where his charming boyfriend was. At first, he tried to be diplomatic but by the fifth person all he could do was mumble that they broke up and accept whatever bullshit condolences the person offered. 

He had made it through the ceremony, trying not to think about how it would have looked if he was up there, exchanging vows with Eddie. They had been to a lot of weddings and would whisper ideas to each other, what they wanted to steal and what they would never allow. This time it had been Richie judging alone. He had tried to make a joke to one of his cousins about releasing a kraken instead of doves and she had just given him a confused look. He knew Eddie would have loved it. 

“Richie!” His favorite cousin Mike popped his head out. “Come back inside, we’re doing shots!”

Richie shook his head, wanting to be alone, but Mike’s arm was already around his shoulders, leading him back inside. All his cousins were gathered around the bar, cheering when they returned. Shots were passed out, everyone yelling variations of congratulations as they drank. Another round and another exclamation of joy. Then Tonya and Amber joined them, happily sharing a round with the group, everyone laughing and nudging them about how it was finally their wedding night. The pair rolled their eyes and laughed goodnaturedly. 

Richie wasn’t sure but he thought he drunkenly told them how lucky they were to have each other and how amazing of a couple they were, telling them to never let the other go. He remembered a firm pat on his shoulder, moving him away and asking someone to get him home. 

The next thing Richie knew he was in a cab and the man was asking for a home address. Richie gave him the address he associated with home and then fell asleep, only waking up when the driver started to shake him. Richie paid and stumbled out, realizing his mistake only as the taxi drove away. He was at his old place, staring up at their old apartment. A light was on and Richie could imagine exactly what Eddie was doing- nursing a glass of wine and watching old episodes of Friends. His favorite way to unwind. 

Richie’s feet moved without his permission, carrying him up the stairs and slipping the key he still carried into the front door. He only hesitated when he got to the apartment, pausing only to consider how strange it was that he had to knock.

But he did. His drunk mind told him that now was the perfect time to talk to Eddie. Maybe tell him how much he missed him. Maybe finish the fight he’d started before and demand that Eddie confess to cheating. Maybe have some good hate sex, to work out his remaining feelings by pounding Eddie into the bed.

All those thoughts stopped as Eddie opened the door. He was in his pajamas, an oversized shirt and sweats. Richie couldn’t help but notice that the shirt was an old one of his. It made him melt. “Eddie…” He said, starting to reach out for him.

But Eddie stepped back, out of Richie’s reach. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He looked Richie over. “In a suit?” He sniffed suspiciously. “And drunk. Really Richie?” 

“I-” Everything he wanted to say had fled. He didn’t want to fight or fuck. He wanted Eddie to hold him and run a hand through his hair. He wanted Eddie to tell him that everything was forgiven and that he still loved Richie. 

One look at Eddie’s face told him that that wasn’t going to happen. Eddie was pissed, tapping his foot impatiently while he waited for an answer. 

“I was at the wedding.” He finally said, running a hand through his hair. He was rapidly moving from the fun ‘I can do anything’ drunk to the mopey ‘I fuck up everything I love’ drunk and he knew he’d start crying if he wasn’t careful.

Eddie looked confused and then his eyes widened as he remembered. “Tonya’s?” Richie nodded and Eddie’s expression softened marginally. “How was it?” 

“It was in a barn and the decorations were white tulle and fairy lights.” Richie’s heart soared when Eddie smiled.

“Oh no.” 

Richie nodded, continuing. “They released doves. And included 1 Corinthians 13 in their vows.” 

Eddie’s smile grew. “Oh  _ no _ .” 

Richie took a step forward, crossing into the apartment. Eddie didn’t come after him. “There were speciality couples cocktails and they were served in mason jars.” 

Eddie was laughing now, covering his mouth with a hand as Richie talked. “And they had burlap bows on the chairs. And-” Richie paused for effect, watching Eddie’s eyes follow his hand as he pointed. “Chalkboard signs to their naked cake.”

Eddie was laughing legitimately now and Richie started too, enjoying Eddie’s small giggles. 

“I wish you had been there.” Richie said once they stopped. He reached out for Eddie again, thinking maybe he could touch Eddie’s hand or shoulder. Anything. 

That was the wrong thing to say. Eddie stiffened again, taking another step back. “It wasn’t my fault that I wasn’t.” He said, not looking at Richie as he spoke. Richie could tell he was trying to sound cold but the small quake in his voice ruined the effect.

“I-” Richie stopped. He didn’t know what to say. Too many things were running through his head. “Eds-”

Eddie shook his head firmly. “You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

Richie had no control over what happened next. He hated himself for it but he felt tears streaming down his face. Eddie froze, looking uncomfortable, and it wasn’t long until Richie was a sobbing mess- the combination of the emotional night, seeing Eddie and the alcohol finally catching up with him. 

Eddie let him cry, eventually grabbing him a kleenex box and letting Richie blow his nose. He lead Richie to the couch and Richie noticed that Eddie was careful to touch him as little as possible. He fell onto it, still sniffling, and Eddie curled up on the other side, drawing his knees to his chest. 

It was a while before Richie could talk. He tried once but started hiccuping, the words dying in his throat. Eddie stood and returned with water and crackers, handing both to Richie before resuming his position.

Richie sipped the water, trying to calm down. Eventually he could speak again and he looked at Eddie, a mixture of embarrassment and shame growing in his chest. “I’ll leave. I shouldn’t have come.” He said, hanging his head. “I don’t know why I came.” 

He started to rise, feeling miserable. Whatever chance he had with Eddie was ruined now. He had fucked up, again. It seemed to be his MO when it came to Eddie. 

“Don’t.” 

Richie whipped his head to Eddie, not even sure Eddie had spoken. He was playing with the frayed edge of the blanket, not looking at him. 

Richie swallowed before asking. “What, what did you say?” 

Eddie looked up at him and Richie saw that his eyes were rimmed red too. He wanted to rush to Eddie, to hold him, but stopped himself, remembering how Eddie had moved away earlier that night. 

“Don’t go.” Eddie’s voice was so small that Richie’s heart broke. 

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.” Richie said truthfully, falling back onto the couch. He didn’t know what to do. Eddie seemed to be collecting himself and Richie didn’t want to interrupt. He forced himself not to fidget as he waited. 

Finally Eddie spoke. “I wasn’t cheating on you.” He looked at Richie, his bottom lip quivering. “I can’t believe you’d think that.” Eddie’s voice was strained, Richie knew he was trying hard not to cry. 

“Eds, I’m sorry. I was dumb. And wrong. I didn’t mean to-” Richie felt the word vomit starting but stopped when Eddie shook his head. 

“I got so mad when you said that. I know things weren’t perfect Richie. But for you to think I could do  _ that _ ,” Eddie shook his head. “Fuck. That hurt. When you accused me you were so angry. You had so much hate in your eyes. I knew it was already over.”

Now Richie had to interrupt. “Don’t say that, please. I was an idiot. I know you wouldn’t do that. You were being so mysterious though and I didn’t know what to think.” Richie didn’t want to make excuses but he needed Eddie to understand why he said it.

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” Eddie asked. Tears had started streaming down his face and Richie thought, briefly, that Eddie was even gorgeous when he cried. Richie came a snotty mess but Eddie wept like someone in a Victorian painting. 

“I tried! Eddie I tried so many times but you were so closed off, you never told me anything.” 

Eddie swallowed then nodded. “I guess I was.” 

Richie waited for him to say more but he didn’t. He was back to playing with the blanket. Taking a risk Richie stood and moved closer to Eddie, sitting next to him but not touching him. Eddie didn’t move back which Richie took as win. 

“Tell me now, please.” Richie practically begged. His hands reached out, almost grabbing Eddie’s but he stopped himself, instead folding them in his lap. Richie wasn’t sure he wanted to know but he wanted to keep talking. Eddie hadn’t kicked him out, which was more than he could have asked for.

“I was working late Richie, like I told you.” 

“But why? We didn’t need the money. Why did you smell different?” 

Eddie looked at him again, almost smiling. “I was trying to cover up the smell of oil and gas. I was picking up shifts as a mechanic.” 

The air left his lungs. That explained a lot. Why when he called Eddie’s work he was never there. Why Eddie smelled different. Why he was so mysterious about it. 

But it didn’t answer his real question. “Why though?”

Now Eddie did give him a small smile. “I was saving up, for a ring.” 

Richie’s mouth dropped open. It was the last thing he had expected Eddie to say. 

Wordlessly he stood, walking to the kitchen and reaching to the top of the shelves, grabbing the small box that was hidden up there. He hadn’t been able to convince himself to take it when he moved out. It felt too final. Eddie watched him dust it off and return to his seat. Still not speaking Richie handed it to Eddie, watching him pop the top and take out the ring.

It was a simple silver band with a small ruby in the middle. He’d gotten ‘my Eds’ engraved on the inside. He still loved it, it was the perfect ring to propose to Eddie with. 

“Oh Richie,” Eddie said, looking from the ring to him. 

“I fucked up Eds, I’m sorry. I should have known you’d never do that. But I got so worried. You’ve always been out of my league, I just assumed you finally realized it.”

Putting the ring back Eddie grabbed Richie’s hands, holding them in his own. “Don’t say that, please. Richie,” Eddie’s voice caught. “I love you, exactly as you are.” 

Richie was close to crying again so he took a minute, looking at Eddie’s hands covering his. “I love you too.” The words left his lips effortlessly, he didn’t think he’d ever get to say them again. 

“Come home.” Eddie asked, squeezing his hands. “The bed is too big without you.” 

“Are you sure?” Richie ran through all the things he wanted to say. That he was still worried and that he’d get jealous again. That he might never feel worthy of Eddie. That he loved Eddie and wanted this to work.

But before he could Eddie nodded. “I’m sure. We can do this, together.” 

That was enough for him. It wasn’t a promise that things would be perfect or that they’d never fight again. But it was an offer to try, an offer to talk things through and to work through things. 

He nodded and Eddie smiled again. He stood, still holding Richie’s hands, and lead him to the bedroom, where they fell asleep, curled together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you aren't on tumblr I got a bunch of prompts recently- about 30% are angst, 50% are smut and then some misc. So get excited!


	18. The date outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’ve got a date tonight and you asked for advice on what to wear but I’m so in love with you and damn you look good in the outfit I picked out for you"

“What about this one?” Richie asked, spinning around the living room.  

Eddie scrunched up his nose, shaking his head. “Richie, really? God no.” 

Richie looked down at his outfit, pulling at the shirt. “What’s wrong with it?”

Eddie put down his wine and walked over to his lanky friend. “You’re going to a fancy seafood place, right?” Richie nodded. “Maybe wearing a shirt that makes a joke about comparing your penis to a fish isn’t the right choice. Especially for a first date.” Richie opened his mouth to argue but Eddie shook his head. “I’m right here. Also,” Eddie fingered the Hawaiian shirt. “These haven’t been cool for years.”

“Hey!” Richie drew back, pretending to be hurt. “I see people wearing them all the time.”

“Only if they’re going to a Jimmy Buffet concert.” 

Richie sighed. “Well fuck, this is my third outfit. Maybe I just shouldn’t go. I can call him and cancel.”

“No,” He put a hand on Richie’s shoulder. “You should go. It’ll be good for you.” He waited until Richie nodded then spoke again. “Come on, I’ll help you. There has to be something in that closet that’s appropriate for a date.” Eddie went to Richie’s room, trying to ignore the knot that was forming in his stomach. This was Richie’s first date in a while. Six weeks ago his girlfriend of nearly a year had abruptly broken up with him, surprising Richie and everyone else. She had given him the classic ‘it's not you it’s me’ speech and then told him to delete her number. 

Richie had been devastated, thought Eddie suspected that it was more from the shock than the feelings for her. In his opinion the two never belonged together, she was too abrasive and Richie too kind. They always seemed to be arguing about something, much to everyone’s discomfort. She loved to pick at Richie, to tell him what he was doing wrong. Eddie had hated it. 

Though Stan would say that Eddie wasn’t exactly an impartial party. 

Eddie didn’t let himself think about that. Sure, maybe part of him had hoped that now that Richie was single again something would finally happen between them but he wasn’t going to admit that. Nor was he going to push Richie into something he wasn’t ready for. 

And maybe he was a little bitter when Ben set Richie up on a date with a friend from work. It was possible that he had sulked around his apartment for a few hours when Richie had texted him asking for help. But, as Bev constantly reminded him, Eddie was his friend first, especially if he wasn’t going to man up and ask Richie out himself. So he had agreed to help Richie pick out an outfit, against his better judgement. 

“Do you have anything that doesn’t belong in a thrift store?” Eddie asked, looking at Richie’s shirts. “Or a dumpster.” He added, holding up a tattered tie dye shirt. 

“I’m vintage Eds, it’s cool.” Richie said, flopping down on his bed. 

“You know, just because no one sees while you work doesn’t mean you have to dress like a homeless person.”

He could practically hear Richie shrugging and he kept looking through Richie’s impressive selection of shirts. The man had every color and pattern imaginable, often in the same shirt. 

Finally, in the back of his closet, behind a gorilla suit, he saw the outfit that Richie had worn to Ben and Bev’s wedding. He grabbed the deep purple shirt off the hanger, frowning that it was slightly wrinkled. “Try this,” He threw the shirt on top of Richie. “With those dark wash jeans Mike made you buy. And the boots from Stan.”

Richie sat up, looking at the shirt. “You know my wardrobe better than me.”

Eddie shrugged, “Just change already. You’re running out of time.” He left the room, returning to his wine while he waited. Checking his phone, he saw that Mike and Bev had checked in, asking how both he and Richie were doing. Eddie didn’t reply, he didn’t want to explain how he was feeling over text. Jealous, happy, frustrated, overwhelmed. It was a lot. 

“How’s this?” Richie asked, emerging from his room. 

Eddie had to pick his jaw up off the floor. Richie rarely wore fitted clothes, opting for a baggier size, claiming it was so he was always ready to smuggle movie candy. Eddie knew it was because he was self conscious of his body, thinking he was too skinny and scrawny. 

But this outfit, it clung to Richie in the right places, showing off his lanky torso and narrow hips. He had rolled up the sleeves, revealing his forearms, one of Eddie’s absolute weaknesses. The dark wash jeans were tucked into boots, making his legs look even longer. It wasn’t fair. It was the best Richie had looked in years and it was for someone else. 

“Eds?” Richie asked when he didn’t respond.

“Good Richie, you look good.” Eddie forced himself to look away, finishing his wine in a gulp. 

“You sure?” Richie was pulling at the shirt, looking like he wished it was baggier. 

Eddie stood, grabbing Richie’s hands and forcing them down. “I’m sure.” He said, looking up at Richie. “You look great. Carl is really lucky.” He hoped the last part sounded sincere. 

“I-” Richie paused and Eddie gave him a reassuring smile. “Okay. Thanks Eds.”

“What are friends for?” 

Richie nodded, giving him a strange expression that Eddie couldn’t quite read. “Yea, friends.”

He realized that he was still holding Richie’s hands and dropped them, taking a step back. “See you tomorrow for brunch. Have fun tonight.” He made himself say it with a smile. 

“I will, I’ll text you how it goes.” 

Eddie nodded and, on a whim, went on his tip toes and quickly kissed Richie’s cheek. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, he hadn’t done it since they were kids. Richie seemed as shocked as him and Eddie wasn’t sure who was more red- him or Richie. 

“For luck.” He said, trying to slow his rapid heart rate as he scooted around Richie and grabbed his coat. He slipped out of the door without looking back. Jealousy curled in him as he made his way to his car. He knew that Carl wouldn’t appreciate the outfit, or Richie. It wasn’t fair. He tried to force those feelings down as he walked to his car. Richie wasn’t his, he didn’t get to be jealous or possessive. Reminding himself of that didn’t help. Now he was jealous and disappointed in himself. There had been so many times that Eddie had thought about making a move on Richie, feeling like there was something there. But he never did, he could never convince himself to sacrifice the friendship. 

Eddie went home and changed into his pajamas, putting on a movie. By the time it ended Richie hadn’t text him and he decided to turn in, rather than waiting for a vague text that he didn’t really want. Richie was picking him up in the morning anyway, they were all going out for brunch.

The next morning he still didn’t have a text. As he got dressed, Eddie braced himself to hear about how well the date went during the car ride. He could smile and offer encouraging comments. He could be a good friend. 

Richie was, predictably,  late. He texted Eddie that he was downstairs when they were supposed to be arriving at the restaurant. 

“Hey, how was the date?” Eddie asked, trying to feign excitement as he crawled into the car.

Richie gave him a noncommittal shrug and Eddie frowned. Normally Richie was willing to tell Eddie anything, good or bad. “What’s wrong?”

Richie glanced at him then started driving. It took him a minute but then he finally said, “Dating sucks.”

Eddie smiled, trying not to be relieved that the date didn’t go well. “Yea Richie, we all know that.” Richie grunted. “Want to be more specific about why?” 

“I just, I hate it. I hate all the first date questions. All the getting to know you bullshit. And having to dress up? No thanks.” 

Eddie frowned.  “How exactly would you avoid that? Do you want to give up dating?” 

“No, I just want to skip all that shit, I wish I could date someone who knew that I hate lobster or that I can’t drink tequila after my 21st birthday celebration.”

He laughed, “You had such a bad hangover after that.”

Richie nodded, “God it lasted for like three days. See, I want to date someone who knows about that.” 

Eddie paused before he spoke again, confused. “You want to date someone you already know?”

“Exactly!” Richie thumped his steering wheel. “Someone who already knows me and shit. So we can just, date  and not do all that other shit.” 

“Okkkk,” He drawled. “That narrows your dating pool a bit. Are you thinking of someone from work?” 

Richie shook his head. “That’d be weird.” 

“Who then?”

A shrug then, “Maybe a friend?”

“They’re all taken, unless you want to try to steal Mike, Bill or Stan from each other. But I don't think that will end well for you.” Eddie said, trying to make a joke. This conversation had taken a strange turn and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

Richie pulled to a stop at a red light. “Not all of them, one isn't.” 

It felt like Eddie’s heart was going to jump out of his chest. Slowly. he turned to look at Richie. “What are you saying?”

Richie licked his lips, not looking at Eddie as he started driving again. “What if, instead of going on stupid first dates I skipped that? What if the person I should be dating was in front of me, helping me pick out the perfect outfit and drinking my wine.”

“Pull over.” 

Eddie’s tone must have been severe enough for Richie to just listen instead of questioning. He pulled off to a side street and turned off the car, turning to look at Eddie. 

Eddie didn’t look at him though. Instead he was now staring at his hands, torn between being concerned and furious. “Why are you saying all this Richie? Did you look at your available friends and just pick me? You, what, decided that I’d be the easiest? That I was the one most likely to agree?” 

“What? Eds, no!” He glanced up and Richie looked shocked. His hands were reaching for Eddie like he wanted to touch him but he didn’t, leaving them hanging awkwardly in the space between them. 

“Then what? Where is this coming from?” Eddie looked at him fully now, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. 

“I just- I was thinking about it last night and this sounds fun. Don’t you think?” Richie tried to make his voice light and failed. 

Eddie scoffed. “Yea, wow Richie, what fucking fun that sounds like.” 

“What do you mean?” He sounded genuinely confused. 

“I mean-” Eddie swallowed, thinking about what he wanted to say. “I mean I’ve been in love with you for years and now you’re proposing, what, a casual hookup? Because it would be easier?” His words came out thin, strained. Maybe it was a stupid thing to say but it was out now and he couldn’t take them back. Eddie looked back down at his hands, he couldn’t handle Richie’s reaction. 

He heard Richie unbuckle and watched as Richie’s hand covered his, his bigger hand easily enveloping Eddie’s. Eddie took a halting breath, trying to avoid crying. 

“Eddie, look at me. Please.” Slowly, Eddie raised his head and looked at Richie, who was leaning over towards him, giving him a small smile. “Eds, I’m sorry. I did this in the worst way. I wanted to be casual about it, in case you rejected me. But I guess I was too convincing.” Eddie’s heard was hammering again. 

“What I’m trying to say is, I love you too Eds. I realized it last night after you left. I was out with Carl and he complimented my outfit and I launched into the story of how you picked it out after making fun of everything else I owned and, fuck Eds, I realized that I wanted to be on that date with you, not anyone else. I left and spent the rest of the night figuring out how to tell you.” He chuckled. “Clearly I made the wrong choice.”

“Richie,” Eddie wasn’t sure what else to say. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Eddie could only nod. Richie leaned over more, starting to fall as he connected their lips. Richie caught himself by putting a hand on Eddie’s side, curling his finger around Eddie’s waist. Eddie leaned into the kiss, cupping Richie’s face gently. It was the best kiss Eddie had had in a long time

When they finally parted Richie asked, “So can I take you out sometime? I’ll even wear the outfit from last night- or we can go shopping for a new one, someone recently told me that my wardrobe belongs in a dumpster.” 

Eddie laughed and nodded. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie being a fashion disaster is one of my favorite things


	19. Just two friends...watching porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Friends can totally watch porn together and nothing can happen... no they can't'   
> NSFW!!

Eddie shifted uncomfortably, unsure how he ended up in this position. He was on Richie’s bed in his dorm, a laptop sitting between them. The laptop was playing a porno, still in the beginning stages with the two men making out, shirts discarded. 

So far, Eddie had spent most of the time trying not to look like he was watching Richie, to gauge his reactions to the acts happening on screen. Every time he glanced over Richie was watching the laptop, lips parted and seeming, as far as Eddie could tell, very into it. Both had their legs under a blanket so Eddie couldn’t see Richie’s hands, he didn’t know if he was touching himself. 

At that thought Eddie’s cock gave a small twitch. He was torn between willing himself not to get hard and worrying that it would be weird if he didn’t. The movie on the laptop was fine but thinking about Richie’s hand stroking himself, that make Eddie gasp and subtly press a palm to his crotch.

When Richie had said that he was going to watch porn after lunch Eddie assumed he was joking- all of them did. Richie had, in typical Richie fashion, invited all of them to join him, but Eddie was the only one dumb enough to follow him. His afternoon class had been cancelled and he didn’t want to spend it in his dorm alone. So he had gone with Richie back to his dorm, which was empty, Richie’s roommate was gone on a football trip. Richie had pulled up his laptop and the image of two men talking and flirting had filled the screen. Eddie must have looked shocked because Richie had commented that they were friends, friends could totally watch porn together. 

‘Sure,’ Eddie had thought. ‘This can’t end badly.’ But he hadn’t left because he was worried that would be even more weird- and that Richie might read into if it he left then, might finally catch on that Eddie didn’t think of Richie as just a friend. 

His indecision meant that now Eddie was stuck here, in his own personal ninth circle of hell where he was watching porn with his crush. He didn’t know if he could handle it if Richie started to move his hand under that blanket or if Richie started making noises like the men on screen. At least Eddie could pretend that any reactions he had were due to the movie. It gave him a good cover. 

“Isn’t it weird how loud the kisses always are?” Richie asked, pointing to the screen. It was the first time either had spoken since it started. 

“Yea,” Eddie said, nodding. One man was kissing the other’s chest, noisily smacking his lips against it. 

“They also have like, a set list of moves. They start with making out, then the shirts come off, then it’s chest kisses as they work down then it’s-” Richie snapped his fingers as the pants came off. “Blowjobs.” 

Eddie smiled, laughing slightly at Richie. “You must watch a lot of porn.”

Richie shrugged. “You’ve seen one you’ve seen them all. It’s all pretty patterned- until you get into the weird shit. They never think about other moves.” 

“Like what?” Eddie would rather talk about porn than watch it. It seemed safer. 

“Neck kisses, maybe some sweet whispers, nipple play.” 

Wrong, it wasn't safer. He swallowed, trying not to think about any of those things happening with Richie. “It’s porn Richie, it’s not supposed to be sensual.” 

“But it’d be so much better if it was. Think about it.” Richie reached over, his fingers brushing Eddie’s neck. “Kisses here.” He pressed a finger into Eddie’s pulse point. “Maybe a mark here. Wouldn't that be better?”

Eddie prayed that Richie couldn’t feel how his heart rate jumped. 

He forced his voice to stay even. “I guess.” 

“No sense of romance Eds.” Richie said, letting his fingers drop and turning back to the laptop. Eddie wanted to say something but he didn’t know how to react to that. Richie touched him all the time, Eddie was used to it. But having Richie touch him now, while two men moaned on screen, it was much harder to control his reactions. 

Eddie started watching the movie again but before long Richie was making another comment. “That blowjob looks terrible. Look, he’s doing the same thing over and over- no licks, no ball action. What’s the point?”

“Because you’re a fucking expert?” Eddie muttered, even though he agreed. It looked like a boring blowjob, no matter how many times the other man swore and grunted. 

Richie turned and smirked. “I’ve never had any complaints.” He pointed at the screen. “Look, he could be fondling the balls. Or sucking on them. Come on. Or-” He grabbed Eddie’s hand. “If this was your dick.” Richie wrapped his mouth around Eddie’s finger and started bobbing his head. “Not so good, right?” He asked. Eddie could only swallow and nod. “But this,” now he wrapped his lips again, slowly moving along Eddie’s finger, his tongue flicking out and wetting the webbing between his fingers. Richie maintained eye contact as he moved, letting out a few moans as he moved. He was really getting into it and Eddie felt himself reacting until Richie used his other hand to tickle Eddie’s palm.

“What the fuck?” Eddie asked, quickly pulling his hand back and wiping it on the blanket.

“That’s your balls.” Richie said, making the tickling motion again. “Ball action Eds, ball action.” 

“Whatever Richie.” Eddie said, adjusting his hips to hide how affected he was. Richie was quiet for a bit after that, both watching the men strip the rest of their clothes. 

Soon they were naked and one was riding the other, the first’s dick disappearing in and out of his hole. “They never show the prep.” Richie said nonchalantly, “I want a good rim job in my porn.”

“Do you watch these just to complain?” Eddie finally asked, mostly so he didn’t have to hear Richie describe a rim job. He wasn’t sure he could handle it. He was hard now and couldn’t do anything about it besides shift and press his palm to growing erection. He didn’t know how Richie wasn’t similarly affected. 

“I watch them for tips. I’ve picked up lots of good tips from porn. Just not this one. The ones that don’t follow the same boring pattern.” 

Eddie didn’t want to ask the next thing but the words were out of his mouth before he could consider them. “Such as?”

Richie smirked like he had been waiting for Eddie to ask just that. “Lots of things. Like that fucking against a wall is harder than it looks. Or that delivery boys are always ready to get laid.”

“ _ Ha ha, _ ” Eddie said sarcastically. “So you haven’t learned anything.” 

“I have!” Richie suddenly moved closer to Eddie. “I learned how sensitive different parts are. Like here,” He pressed his finger against Eddie’s pulse point. “Or here,” he ran a finger along Eddie’s Adam’s apple. “Or here.” He moved his hand down and under Eddie’s stomach, making him inhale sharply. Richie grinned. “See? Sensitive.” His fingers lingered and Eddie was divided between desperately hoping he didn’t move them down to feel his erection and desperately hoping he did. 

But before he could consider which was better Richie withdrew his hand, still sitting close to Eddie, his attention back on the movie. Eddie wanted to ask what other tricks Richie had learned but couldn’t bring himself to. Especially as Richie’s hand slipped back under the blanket and Eddie could see the tent in it where his erection was bulging. Richie’s hand started moving, making the blanket move slightly. Eddie thought he was going to die. His own erection was painfully straining against his jeans and he couldn’t stop staring as Richie bit his bottom lip, his hand speeding up. He couldn’t get over how quickly Richie shifted from teasing Eddie to getting himself off, or how good Richie looked like this, biting his bottom lip, his eyes slightly darker. 

After a minute Richie notice him staring. “You know Eds, the point of this is to get off you really shouldn’t be so fucking jud-”

Eddie cut Richie off by kissing him, stupidly and recklessly. Richie was surprised but quickly his free hand snaked around Eddie’s neck, pulling him near. Eddie practically leapt on Richie, pushing him down so Eddie could lie on top of him, legs on either side of Richie’s hips. Amazingly, Richie managed to move the laptop off the bed as he fell, never breaking the kiss. Eddie ground into Richie, moaning as their erections pressed together. 

Richie’s hands found Eddie’s ass, squeezing and kneading it. Eddie was thrusting against Richie, seeking any friction he could. He broke the kiss so he could begin to leave deep, bruising kisses on Richie's neck and exposed collarbone, Richie’s hips bucking up as Eddie sucked. He wanted to kiss and touch every part of Richie, especially as Richie started to moan and praise Eddie, encouraging him to continue, to mark him. 

“Less clothes.” Eddie told him, trying to pull Richie’s shirt down to reach more of him. Eddie sat up as Richie scrambled out of his shirt and Eddie tugged off his own as well. They laid back down, Eddie enjoying how his skin felt against Richie’s as he shifted down, stopping at each of Richie’s nipples to suck and tease them. Richie was talking the whole time, telling him not to stop, how good his lips and hands felt. Richie’s hands snaked under Eddie’s pants, grabbing his ass and squeezing. As Eddie worked they snaked around his hips, slipping to the front of Eddie and reaching down. He gasped as Richie grabbed him, his hand so different than Eddie’s own. 

“Eds,” Richie spoke and Eddie looked up at him. His eyes were dark and lips bruised. He was wrecked. Eddie was sure he didn’t look much different. “I want to blow you.” Richie punctuated the words with a gentle squeeze. 

Eddie nodded, the two flipping so Eddie was on his back and Richie loomed over him. Richie bent down to kiss Eddie again, softer than before, as his free hand roamed Eddie’s chest, eventually working down to his pants and unbuttoning them. Richie was surprisingly good at doing it one handed, his other hands still moving lazily over Eddie’s erection and Eddie spared a thought for how much action this bed had seen. The thought pressed in his mind and he was close to telling Richie to stop before they made a mistake, but then Eddie’s pants were off and Richie was mouthing at him over his boxers, a wet spot appearing as he did.

“Fuck! Richie!” Eddie cried, jerking his hips up as Richie left kitten licks on the head of his erection.

Richie pulled down his boxers, throwing them with the rest of their clothes and stared at Eddie, long enough that Eddie shifted uncomfortably. “You’re so beautiful Eds,” Richie said, looking up at him. Eddie thought he wanted to say more but his mouth was occupied when he deepthroated Eddie. Eddie moaned, jerking up and choking Richie.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I just didn’t-” But Richie was waving him off, already starting to bob his head. Eddie’s hands found his hair, holding onto it to keep himself grounded. Richie’s mouth was perfect, moving at the right speed to keep Eddie close to the edge. One of Richie’s hands was fondling his balls, playing with them in a way that was almost too much. Eddie let his head fall back on the bed, lost in the sensation. He was a shaking mess, especially as Richie pulled off, his tongue just circling Eddie’s head, licking his slit. 

“Richie, don’t- I’m close.” He warned. Richie’s other hand was on Eddie’s stomach, marking the rapid rise and fall of his breaths. He meant it to tell Richie to move but instead Richie deepthroated him again, humming as he did. Eddie felt his orgasm rip through him, blinding white light as his hips bucked again. He knew he tugged Richie’s hair painfully as he came but couldn’t stop himself. 

“I- fuck-” Eddie said as his whole body relaxed, sinking into the mattresses. Richie pulled off him, looking satisfied and got himself a drink of water, gargling and swallowing before returning to the bed. 

“Told you I was the master.” Richie said, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s shoulder. 

Eddie swatted him playfully, pulling Richie closer and kissing him in lieu of saying anything. He felt Richie’s erection bump his leg and looked at him. “Need some help with that?” He asked, palming it. Richie closed his eyes and keened into Eddie’s hand, nodding. 

“Take your pants off then.”

“You’re hot when you’re bossy.” Richie said, scrambling to comply. He stripped down them looked at Eddie, “Now what?” 

“Fuck my mouth.” Eddie said, willing himself not to turn bright right. 

Richie’s mouth dropped open and Eddie was worried he was going to have to repeat it but instead Richie asked, “You sure?”  Eddie nodded and Richie crawled up, swinging a leg over Eddie’s head and looking down. “If it’s too much just tap my leg, okay?” Eddie nodded again and Richie lowered himself into Eddie’s open mouth. 

He knew it wouldn’t be too much, just looking up at Richie like this made him groan. Richie was gripping the headboard, his eyes closed as his hips started to move. “Eds, god, your mouth feels so good. So wet and ready. Fuck, do you like that? Like having me in your mouth?” 

Eddie could only whine in response as Richie’s hips moved faster. Eddie could tell he was holding back, not slamming into Eddie but instead making quick, shallow movements. Eddie put his hands on Richie’s ass, urging him to go faster.

“Are you sure?” Richie asked, looking down at him. Eddie nodded and the other man grinned. “You look so fucking good like that, I could cum just from this.” Richie’s hips started to move faster, plunging deeper into Eddie’s mouth. It was almost too much, he could feel Richie hitting the back of his throat but he liked it. He ran his hands over the backs of Richie’s thighs, feeling how taut the muscles were. 

“Oh Eds, yes, god, baby.” The pet name slipped out and Eddie was sure Richie didn’t realize it but Eddie loved it. He hummed at it, which made Richie thrust even faster. “Fuck, I’m gonna-” Richie jerked back, sitting on Eddie’s chest, jerking himself off as he came, crying out as he painted Eddie’s chest with cum. 

“Shit.” Richie looked down at Eddie fondly then stood, returning with a napkin and water. He cleaned Eddie up, gently wiping the white liquid off him then handing Eddie the water, letting him take a drink before kissing him again.

As Eddie debated about asking if he should leave Richie threw the napkin away and crawled back into the bed, pulling Eddie close. “Told you I was good at that.” He said, tilting Eddie’s head to kiss him. 

Eddie nodded, humming into the kiss. It was tender, sweet, especially given what they just did. 

“That was way better than porn.” Richie said as he moved back, a hand trailing over Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Are we- what are we now?” Eddie asked before he could stop himself. He knew he could probably wait until the post orgasm glow wore off but Eddie was never good at waiting, especially not when it came to Richie. 

“What do you want to be Eds?” Eddie shrugged, not wanting to be the one to admit what he wanted and Richie laughed, running a finger playfully over his cheek. “We can be friends again, or fuck buddies, or-” He stopped, watching Eddie’s reactions. 

“Or?” Eddie prompted.

“Or whatever.” He said with a shrug. It seemed that Richie wasn’t sure that he wanted to say it either. 

“Or whatever sounds okay to me.” He offered cautiously. 

Richie’s face broke into a grin and he cuddled closer to Eddie. “Me too Eds, me too.” 


	20. The Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “yes, i know this is your sweatshirt and that we broke up five months ago but it’s really comfy okay. i totally don’t wear it because like it still smells like you or is the only thing that even remotely feels like home since i moved out. pfft. absolutely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo it's some friday angst

Richie rolled over as his phone lit up with a text message. 

‘ _ Eddie figured out that you still have his sweater’ _ From Bill. Then a second later, ‘ _ He’s going to your place to get it _ .  _ Thought you’d want a heads up _ .’

“Fuck.” Richie said, running a hand through his hair and staring at the text. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

They hadn't seen each other in months, not since Richie’s awkward move out. He wasn’t sure he could handle seeing him now, especially after how their last conversation had gone. 

Calling it a conversation was a stretch. It had been a fight, an all out, no holds back shouting match where both laid out all the anger and resentment that had been building for months. It had been awful, Richie’s stomach clenched even thinking about it now. 

Eddie had been crying, wiping his eyes on his shirt while screaming that Richie couldn’t hold a job, that he wasn’t even trying. Richie had had snot running down his face, telling Eddie that he couldn’t be the perfect man that Eddie expected. They had fought for hours until Eddie finally collapsed on the couch, telling Richie in a sad, broken voice that he couldn’t do this anymore, he couldn’t live like this, constantly on edge and wanting to scream at Richie. He had looked so small then, so unlike the fiery Eddie that he knew, it almost scared him. 

Richie had agreed, he didn’t want to live like that either, on pins and needles, worried that he’d mess up and not meet Eddie’s impossible standards. He hadn't been happy, Eddie wasn’t happy. Staying together didn’t make sense. 

He had left that night, stayed with Stan and Mike and started looking for an apartment the next day.  It hadn’t been hard to accept that it was over, it was a long time coming, but it still hurt like hell to think that he’d never hold Eddie again. 

He moved his stuff out of the apartment while Eddie stood in one room, silently watching him. Both were crying, refusing to look at each other as Richie quietly packed his things. He had looked over their apartment, not really believing that he was moving out of the place they’d built together. He had left most things with Eddie, he didn't want to haggle over a couch or dining room table. He didn’t care.

It had been a reckless, impromptu move to grab the sweater. It was Eddie’s favorite, huge on him, nearly down to his knees and it was a soft green color with a dorky rainbow on the front. Eddie had seen it at a thrift store and insisted on buying it. Richie had teased him mercilessly at first, asking if he was in an 80’s TV show but ended up loving it. It was soft and comforting, especially when his boyfriend had been wrapped in it. Richie saw the sweater and thought about all the Saturdays they had spent, where Eddie had worn only that, padding around the house. 

So Richie had impulsively shoved it to the bottom of a box, throwing his clothes over it. 

Then he had forgotten about it, like he had tried to forget about a lot of things concerning Eddie. How he smelled, how it felt to hold him, the soft sounds he made. 

Of course he couldn’t. Richie couldn’t forget about Eddie any more than he could forget to how to breath. But he had tried, he tried to move on. 

Until the day he finally unpacked that box, in his shitty one bedroom apartment. He had taken it out and it had smelled like Eddie, smelled like their apartment, the home they had shared. It wasn’t as warm as it had been when Eddie wore it but it was something and Richie had clung to it, sleeping with it on tough days and wearing it when he needed to. He knew it wasn’t healthy, that he should return it, claim it was a mistake, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t lie to himself about being fine.  He told everyone else that he was, told them that he was over Eddie but he wasn’t. How could he be? Richie had been in love with Eddie since he was 13, Eddie was the first boy that he kissed, it was who he lost his virginity to. Richie had given his heart to Eddie and expected him to keep it safe. 

And he thought that Eddie felt the same. At first, he was sure they’d end up back in each other’s arms. He had realized their mistake so quickly that he thought Eddie would too. But weeks passed and they never spoke. After two months apart Eddie started dating someone else. Richie heard about it from Ben, who had told him in a quiet, calm voice. He heard about the recent break up from Bev, in a cautious, careful one. 

Richie assumed that the break up was what made Eddie remember his sweater, he always loved wearing it when he felt down.

Remembering that Eddie was on his way, Richie looked around his apartment, throwing things in the closet or in a drawer in an effort to tidy up. It was a small place and Richie didn’t have much but somehow it was still a mess. 

He tried not to think about Eddie coming over, about whether it meant anything. Eddie was single again. Richie didn’t know why they had broken up- their friends refused to tell Richie anything about the new guy, telling him that he could talk to Eddie if he wanted to know. They had largely stayed out of the break ups and everything else, hanging out with both of them separately and refusing to give Richie any information on Eddie. 

He had been fine with that, he wasn’t sure if he could handle knowing much about Eddie now anyway. He could never decide if he wanted Eddie to be happy without him or as miserable as he was. 

But he would find out soon Eddie was coming to his apartment. Eddie who he hadn’t seen in months. Eddie who he was still sadly, desperately, in love with. 

Richie took in a deep shuddering breath, finally admitting to himself that he had never gotten over Eddie. He never would. He hoped that Eddie felt the same. He had to.

Richie shifted his weight, trying to think of something to do until Eddie was there. He decided to change his outfit, putting on something nicer than his sweatpants and ratty shirt. He even tried to comb his hair, which didn’t help. Then he was pacing around his apartment, looking for anything else to clean or fix until his doorbell rang. Richie nearly ran to the door, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. Eddie was behind it, his Eddie. 

Taking a deep breath he opened it, seeing an anxious but still stunning Eddie standing behind it. He was in an olive green turtleneck, instantly reminding Richie of how he used to wear them to cover up Richie’s hickeys. He had a new hairstyle, a slight pompadour. He looked amazing. 

“Hey Eds,” He said, trying not to stare.

“Hey Rich,” Eddie said, his eyes flicking over Richie. “You grew a beard. It looks good.” Richie barely breathed as Eddie took him in. 

“Thanks. Love the hair.”

“Thanks.”

They looked at each other for another long beat and Richie felt like a spark passed between them, that thing that had always made them  _ RichieandEddie _ . 

“Come in.” He finally said, ushering Eddie in. 

“Thanks.” Eddie walked in, looking around. “It’s nice.”

Richie chuckled, closing the door. “It’s not, but thanks.” He didn’t mind the apartment, it was cheap and close to work but it wasn’t home. “I don’t have your decorating skills but I tried.”

“Your posters are straight at least.” Eddie said, walking through his kitchen and living room. Richie barely dared to breath as he did, worried that Eddie would run if he said the wrong thing. 

“Bev helped.” 

Eddie smiled, his soft careful smile and Richie’s heart leapt into his throat. Eddie had always had that effect on him, turning him into a stammering mess. Months apart hadn’t changed that. 

Eddie finished looking around and turned to Richie. “I heard you had my sweater.”

Richie swallowed then nodded. “It’s in my bedroom.” Eddie followed him down the hall, commenting on one or two of his art pieces. It was stilted but they were trying.

The sweater was folded on Richie’s bed. He picked it up, playing with the cuff. “Sorry. I didn’t mean-” He stopped. He didn’t want to lie, not now. “I kept it because it reminded me of you. I miss you.” Holding his breath Richie held the sweater out to Eddie. Eddie stepped to Richie, grabbing the sweater and letting their fingers graze. It felt like Richie’s heart had been jump started. 

Reacting, Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand, refusing to let him get away. “Eddie please, I just - I fucked up - and I miss you so much. Just-” He stepped closer, moving his hand to Eddie’s face. Eddie’s eyes drifted up, landing on Richie’s and he cupped Eddie's cheek. “Please.” 

Eddie’s eyes welled up and Richie bent down, lips brushing Eddie’s. Eddie leaned into it, letting Richie pull him close with a hand on his hip. Eddie dropped the sweater and Richie pulled him in until they were flush. His tongue grazed Eddie’s lips and Eddie parted them, letting Richie deepen the kiss and taste him. It was like Richie remembered, Eddie making the soft noises, his hands finding Richie’s hair and pull him down. Richie’s hands rested on Eddie’s hips, fingers curling around him.  

It felt so right, having his missing piece back in his arms. Eddie was there, solid and real and Richie couldn’t believe he’d gone so long without him. Eddie was letting Richie hold him, hands seeking out all the old spots they’d missed. Richie couldn’t have asked for anything more than this moment, than this second chance to fix things. 

It wasn't long before they were on the bed, Eddie on top of Richie, the two of them moving as one. Even fully clothed Richie could believe how good Eddie felt, how perfect his weight was and how right it felt. 

“Eds, fuck, I missed you.” Richie said, breaking the kiss to look at Eddie, putting his hand up to push Eddie’s bangs away. “I missed you so much.”

“Richie,” Eddie whispered, looking down at him. Richie wanted to say so much more, wanted to tell Eddie he loved him, still, now, forever. But abruptly Eddie’s expression shifted. It was like he had woken up, realizing where he was.

Eddie scrambled off him, looking close to tears. “I can’t, I can’t do this Richie.” He was shaking his head slowly and each shake was a crack in Richie’s heart. “We can’t do this.”

Richie stood too, reaching for Eddie before he could stop himself.  Eddie took a step back, out of his reach and Richie swore that he could hear his heart break in two. 

“Why? Why can’t we? We were doing it just fine.” He tried to joke but Eddie was still shaking his head.

“No, we weren’t.” Eddie looked up at him, his expression pained. “Remember? We weren’t fine. We resented each other. We were both so  _ angry. _ All the time. It wasn’t worth it.”

“No, Eds, don't say that.” Richie did reach for him now but Eddie stepped back.  He couldn’t listen to this though. “We had so many good moments.” 

“And just as many terrible ones.” Eddie said quietly. “Don’t you remember? We had so many fights that lead up to that final one. We were awful to each other.” 

“But we had so many good nights, making up.” 

Eddie hung his head, giving it a final shake. “Don’t make jokes. Not now. I can’t handle it.” 

“But -” Richie swallowed. “ I want this to work. I’ll do whatever it takes, please. I’ll take night classes, I’ll get a new job, I’ll clean up more. Please. I loved you. Eds, I love you now.” That was it, his chips were on the table and he could only hope that it was enough. 

Eddie didn’t look up. He bent down and scooped up the sweater. “That’s not enough Richie, it wasn’t enough then and it’s not enough now. We’re fire and gasoline Richie, the explosion is too big.” With that Eddie turned and walked out of the room. Part of Richie was screaming to follow him, to do whatever it took to get him back. And he did, he followed Eddie, watching as he put on his shoes, but couldn’t find any more words. He had laid his heart bare and Eddie had rejected him. He wanted to make Eddie stay, to force him to listen.

But Richie knew it wouldn’t matter. He had seen the set of Eddie’s jaw, the look in his eye. Eddie had decided. There was nothing Richie could do. 

It was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why people keep requesting angst but I will write it (even if I kinda hate unhappy endings)


	21. Makeout Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Eddie & Richie having their first legit make out session.   
> From a prompt from stellarbisexual   
> Rated T

“Richie!” Eddie whined, hips bucking into his boyfriend as he sucked another mark into his skin. Eddie’s voice was breathy and needy, a sign that they’d been at this a while. He didn’t bother trying to stop the next whine as Richie pushed his nose at Eddie’s neck, silently asking Eddie to move his head to give him access to a new spot. 

It hadn’t started out like this. Originally, it was a movie night with all the losers in Richie’s room, Eddie leaning comfortably against Richie as the movies played. The pair had started dating a month ago, after years of pining and almost moments. So far little had changed, the pair was still inseparable, always near each other, and Eddie still chided Richie for all his inappropriate comments. But the difference was that now Richie would silence those objections with a soft kiss, surprising Eddie every time. Eddie had been too nervous to anything beyond quick kisses. It was a lot, to know what they could do, what could happen, now that their feelings were out in the open. 

They had only gone beyond light, chaste kisses one other time. Last week when they had outrun the Bowers gang. They had been hiding behind a store and Richie had turned to Eddie, asking if he was okay, and Eddie had kissed him, pushing him against the building and bringing their mouths together. It was a combination of the adrenaline and knowing they’d survived, if barely. He’d wanted to do it before but only had the guts to in that moment. They’d made out for the first time then, hands awkwardly roaming over the other, neither knowing what they were doing, until someone from the store came out and yelled at them that this was no place for that. They’d broke apart, both red in the face, and walked home. 

Tonight was the first time since then that they’d been alone. Everyone had been leaving and Richie had grabbed his hand, silently asking Eddie to say. The others had noticed, giving them smirks as they gathered their things and Eddie turned beat red. But he’d stayed and it had lead to this, Eddie straddling Richie’s hips as Richie pulled him close, they two alternating between making out and Richie’s lips latching onto other spots. 

He cried out again as Richie started to suck again, seeming to know just how much pressure to apply to make it pleasurable and not painful. Eddie had been please to find out that Richie’s mouth was good for something besides ‘your mom’ jokes. Not that Eddie had a lot of experience in this area- and he knew Richie didn’t either- but he knew he liked how Richie’s 

lips trailed over his skin, almost reverently, and he liked how Richie felt pressed against him. For not, that was enough. 

Eddie’s hips bucked again, seeking friction against his boyfriend. Suddenly, with a gasp, Richie stopped kissing him, his hands stilling Eddie’s moving hips. “What’s wrong?” Eddie asked, concerned that he did something wrong. 

But Richie was smiling up at him, shaking his head. “Nothing, I just-” He stopped gesturing down to his pants. “You know.” 

Eddie furrowed his brow, confused. He didn’t know.  “What?” 

“I almost came Eds.” Richie said, looking self conscious. But he recovered and added, “Having this sexy guy on top of me, can you blame me?” 

“Oh!” Eddie squeaked, embarrassed, a deep flush covering his face. “We can stop?” He suggested, starting to get off Richie but Richie’s hands tightened on his hips, stopping him. 

“I don’t want to, unless you do?” 

He looked down at Richie, his hair spread out on the pillow, his lips red and bruised, and shook his head. Even though his own pants were uncomfortably tight he didn’t want to stop. 

“Good,” Richie said, arching up to capture Eddie’s mouth. Eddie leaned back down, parting his lips so Richie could dive in and explore. Before, Eddie had thought he’d hate this, having someone else’s tongue in his mouth, it seemed like a disgusting thing that just swapping germs. But as soon as Richie’s tongue touched his he knew it was so much more than that, he understood why people spent hours doing this. He wanted to spend hours doing it. 

Before long his hands were running over Richie’s sides, tentatively at first and then more assuredly as Richie reacted, groaning as Eddie’s fingers moved over him. Eddie loved those sounds, knowing that Richie liked what he was doing. He had expected to be the quivering mess but instead it was Richie who was shaking under his touch. He ran his fingers over his boyfriend, trying to figure out what offered the strongest reaction. 

He found out when he got to Richie’s hair, first running his fingers through it then accidentally tugging when he got caught in a snarl. Richie bucked under him, groaning and burying his head in Eddie’s shoulder. His next words were breathed into his neck, hot air hitting his skin. 

“Fuck Eds, we gotta take a breather. I’m-” Richie took a long breath. “Fuck I like you a lot.” 

Eddie pressed a chaste kiss to Richie’s cheek, crawling off of him, unable to stop the smile that spread on his face. He loved affecting Richie like this, he couldn’t believe that he could. 

“We can watch a movie?” Eddie offered, sitting on the other side of Richie’s bed. “I probably need to leave soon but we can start one?” 

Richie nodded, grabbing his laptop and choosing a movie. He swung an arm over Eddie, lightly stroking his shoulder and Eddie nestled in, his head falling to Richie’s shoulder. 

They made it through about thirty minutes of the movie before Eddie noticed that Richie was shifting his hips, that the grip of his fingers was growing more intense. Eddie looked up at him, seeing that Richie was biting his bottom lip, clearly trying to focus on the movie.

“What are you thinking about?” Eddie asked, running his fingers over Richie’s thigh, smirking as he felt a shudder go through his boyfriend.

“You’re going to think I’m a horndog.” Richie said, glancing down at him. 

Eddie swept his fingers closer to Richie’s crotch. “I won’t.”

“Earlier. You on top of me. Those sounds.” Richie looked down at him now, eyes hungry. “Your hands.” 

“Kiss me.” 

Eddie  didn’t need to ask twice, Richie put his laptop on his night stand and dove back down, rolling on top of Eddie and kissing him fiercely. It was less hesitation than before, no preamble to Richie connecting their lips. Eddie’s hands went to his back, feeling the tense muscles under his flannel.  Richie’s legs were on either side of his hips, pressing against him. With some embarrassment he knew he was hard again, just having Richie’s weight on him seemed to affect him. Now he understood Richie’s predicament from earlier. Especially as Richie’s hips ground down and Eddie could feel that he was hard too. 

Eddie’s tongue explored Richie’s mouth, unashamed at how much he wanted this. He grabbed Richie’s back, trying to pull him even closer, wanting to feel Richie against him. They made out, Eddie’s hands sliding over Richie and Richie’s drawing circles in Eddie’s hips over his jeans. There was a heat building in Eddie’s stomach, one that he was sure was building in Richie’s too, especially as Richie’s thumb slipped, accidentally pressing into his skin. He whined, hips jutting up into Richie’s. 

Richie broke the kiss again. “Fuck. Eds, you’ll be the death of me.” Richie said, looking down at him, grinning. 

“What a good way to go.” Eddie said, feeling bolder than normal. 

“Hell yea.” Eddie could feel Richie’s smile as he kissed Eddie again. 

Eddie glanced at the time as Richie drew back. “Shit, it’s late. I’ve got to go. My mom will have a shit fit.” 

“I’ll visit her later. Some Tozier magic to change her mind.” Richie said, winking obnoxiously. 

“I don’t think you get to say that anymore, especially when you’re on top of me.” Eddie told him, kissing Richie’s neck. He groaned, moving so Eddie could trail kisses along his jawline. 

“Whatever you say Eds.” 

Ending at Richie’s lips Eddie kissed him then said, “I do need to leave though.” He didn’t want to, he wanted to stay here with Richie all night but knew he couldn’t. Not without his mom eventually breaking down the door and dragging him home. 

Richie let out a pitiful whine but crawled off Eddie, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed and into his arms. “I’ll miss you.”

“You’ll see me tomorrow.” Eddie said, nuzzling into Richie’s shoulder.

“I’ll still miss you.” 

Eddie wanted to come back with a clever retort but instead he said the truth. “I’ll miss you too.”

Richie pulled back, kissing him once more. “Now you best be getting yourself home young sir, before some ruffians find ye.” 

He laughed. “That was like, four different accents.” Eddie grabbed his things, shoving them back into his backpack. 

“Do you want me to walk to you home?” Richie asked, watching as Eddie pulled on his coat. 

Touched, he walked over and kissed Richie’s cheek. “I’ll be okay.” 

“Glad you stayed Eds.” He could tell that Richie wanted to reach for him and pull him back onto the bed. He was grateful that he didn’t, Eddie wasn’t sure he had the willpower to leave again. 

He walked to the threshold of the door, looking at his cute, rumpled boyfriend. “Me too.” With that he turned and went downstairs, trying not to think about everything else that they could do, would do, with enough time. 


	22. Dirty Talk NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I started pretending to dirty talk to you an hour ago and it stopped being pretending 58 minutes ago”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Richie wasn’t sure how they had ended up here. Sure, he could probably list out the steps they had taken. The ones that started with him living with his best friend and crush since high school and ended with said crush leaning over him and whispering pick up lines into his ear. But practically? Emotionally? He had no idea how they’d gotten here, playing a game of dirty chicken on a Friday night. 

And he’d be damned if he was going to lose first. 

“Nah Eds, the best pick up line has to include a touch.” Richie replied, leaning in so he was well within Eddie’s bubble. The smaller man didn’t move back, instead raising an eyebrow and looking at Richie. 

“Like the  _ ‘hey’  _ in Spiderverse?” He asked with a laugh as he finished his wine.

Richie soaked in the laugh in Eddie’s eyes, trying to ignore that his heart was going a million miles a minute.

“Kinda but more like-” He reached out a tentative finger and stroked Eddie’s cheek. Then, in his best sultry voice he said,  “Are you telekinetic? Because you made part of me move without touching me.”

Eddie giggled, his eyes lighting up at the terrible line, but Richie didn’t miss how his head followed his hand just for a second after he removed it, chasing the light touch.  

He knew he was playing with fire but he couldn’t stop. 

\------------

An hours ago, when Eddie had come home from his date Richie had immediately known that it had ended badly. Eddie wasn’t subtle as he kicked off his shoes, poured a large glass of wine, and fell next to Richie on the couch.

“That bad?” He asked, pausing his video game. 

“He used the ‘heaven must be missing an angel’ pick up line.” Eddie replied, taking a large drink.

“ _ Yikes _ .” 

\--------------

“So what you’re saying,” Present Eddie asked, nibbling on his bottom lip in a way that perfectly drew Richie’s eyes to those lips. “Is that the more touch the better?” He couldn’t tell how much of this was Eddie playing with him and how much was real. The longer this went on the more real it felt but Richie couldn’t convince himself to act on it in a real way. 

He pretended to think for a second and then nodded. “Always, assuming both people are into it.”

Eddie smiled then threw off the blanket he was wearing and moved to straddle Richie, his legs on either side of Richie and hands on the top of the couch. “Like this?” He asked, ducking his head so he was perfectly placed over Richie.  

For only the second or third time in his life Richie was speechless. Richie let his head fall back on the couch as he looked up at Eddie, still in his date outfit that accentuated his tight ass and firm chest. His hair was coiffed back and Richie wanted to run his hands through it, to wreck that perfect style. Richie could smell the wine Eddie had been drinking, as well as his special cologne that he only wore on dates. It was intoxicating and for a minute he couldn’t do anything but stare. 

This shifted to vague alarm as he realized that if Eddie shifted his hips the erection that Richie had been trying to hide for the last thirty minutes would become an abrupt problem instead of a minor inconvenience. Luckily Eddie seemed to have no intention of moving. He was smirking down at Richie, clearly pleased with this reaction. 

“Well ‘Chee?” He asked. “Is this better?”

\-------------------

“Shit that’s a bad pick up line.” Richie had said as he poured himself some wine. “What did you do?”

Eddie had shrugged. “I just kinda stared at him. It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that one. Then I tried to laugh it off. I was hoping he was just nervous. But guess what he did next?” 

Richie shrugged so Eddie continued. “He tried another one.”

“No! After the first one bombed?” Richie cried, turning so he was facing Eddie, who had curled up under a blanket, leaning against the arm of their couch. 

The smaller man nodded. “He tried ‘your hand looks heavy can I hold it for you?’” 

“Yikes.” Richie hissed and Eddie nodded. “This guy was a fool. He clearly needs lessons in pick up lines. The best ones are ones that make you laugh like,” He thought for a second then snapped his fingers. “I would take you to the movies but they don’t allow snacks.” He had used that one on Eddie many times, it never failed to make the smaller man whack Richie’s chest- or to bring a slight smile to his lips.

“Either that or they need to be dirty.” Eddie said, swirling his wine. “Something like ‘that shirt looks great on you but would look even better on the floor.”

Richie smiled at his friend. “Yea Eds? You like the ones about how we can eat in or about what those pants do to guys dicks?” He wasn’t surprised, Eddie was a sucker for guys would could make him feel sexy, as Richie had seen time and again when they went out to clubs. Eddie always ended up with the guys who whispered to him about his ass. 

“More than ones about falling from Heaven at least.”

\-------------------

So perhaps Richie did know what had lead him here, staring up at his best friend and shifting so he could hide his hard on. After that they’d started swapping their favorite pick up lines- the good and the bad. Then Richie had broken his self enforced rule and touched Eddie, giving into the weird flirtation they had. It wasn’t that he didn’t touch Eddie normally, he was constantly hanging off of him, but he tried not to when they’d been flirting or drinking because he was always worried it was too far, that it would quickly cross the line from friendly and fun to ‘omg my friend of two decades has a crush on me’. If there was anything Richie didn’t want Eddie to know it was how hopeless in love with him he was.

But now Eddie was on his lap, looking straight out of a fucking wet dream, and he didn’t know what to do. 

“What pick up line should I use now ‘Chee?” Eddie asked, running a finger over Richie’s neck and down to where his collar started, promptly making his brain short circuit. 

“Uhh…” Only one came to mind, totally inappropriate for now but he had to say something. “Try ‘my couch pulls out but I don’t’.” 

Eddie giggled, using his hand to cover his mouth and Richie relished in the noise. Then Eddie smiled down at him again, leaning down and whispering in his ear. “I was thinking more along the lines of ‘are you a poster? Because I want to pin you to the wall’.” His breath hit Richie’s ear and neck, making him shiver. 

A choking noise escaped him and Eddie didn’t draw back like Richie had expected. Instead his nose pressed into Richie’s jaw line, with just enough pressure that Richie knew he was there. He knew the next move was his but didn’t know what to do. This was a complicated game of foreplay chess and he was only a pawn. Honestly, he was impressed that he was still breathing. 

“Are you out of lines Richie? The great Richie Tozier, speechless?” Eddie asked, still not drawing back. 

Richie shook his head slightly and decided there was only one way out of this- to lean into this, to go full in until Eddie finally relented and admitted that this was all a joke. He slid his hands down Eddie’s back and to his ass, resting his palms against Eddie’s cheeks and forcing himself not to squeeze. “Do you keep a keg in here? Because I’d love to tap that ass.” The action resulted in a a soft whine from Eddie that made his dick jump to attention. 

Eddie’s next move was completely unfair. Because it wasn’t a pick up line. All he did was say Richie’s name breathily, more an exhale than actually speaking. 

“ _ Richie _ .”

“That’s not a pick up line.” Richie said, his hands still covering Eddie’s ass. He told himself to move them but couldn’t, they had found a new home and refused to leave. 

“Richie,  _ please _ .” Eddie’s lips were so close to his throat, nearly kissing him. 

His heart hammered in his chest. Part of him was so sure that he knew what Eddie wanted, what he was asking, but another part of him told him that there was no way, that his hormone addled brain was telling him what he wanted to hear. 

“What Eds? What do you want?” His voice was desperate, needing Eddie to explain. He didn’t want to get this wrong and fuck everything up. 

Eddie rolled his hips down, rubbing against Richie’s erection. Instantly, he could tell that Eddie was hard too, it was only because he was so focused on himself that he didn’t notice it before. 

“ _ You _ .” Eddie replied, lips still ghosting Richie’s neck and jawline. 

He didn’t hesitate, ducking his head and finding Eddie’s lips. He pressed them together messily, pushing his tongue into Eddie’s mouth and finally learning what Heaven tasted like. Their tongues danced as they made out, Eddie continuing to press against Richie and Richie not convinced that this wasn’t a dream. He finally let himself squeeze Eddie’s ass, marveling at how perfectly his hands fit around it. He was reward with a low moan from Eddie that Richie felt in his bones. 

Then Eddie broke the kiss, leaving Richie reach up nibble whatever skin he could as Eddie said, “Bedroom, please Rich.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. A he stood and Eddie wrapped his legs around him. The pair stumbled to Richie’s room, pausing once or twice so he could push Eddie against the wall and kiss him again. Eddie kissed him back, as eager as Richie was, his hands clawing at Richie’s back, blunt nails scraping over him. 

Finally he was laying Eddie on his bed, looking down at the gorgeous smaller boy, who was smiling up at him like he owned the world. Richie wanted to burn the memory in his mind, in case this was some weird fever dream He tried to memorize all the details as Eddie reached for him and demanded,  “Get back down here. You can’t start this then not finish it.” He said, palming his own erection in a way that Richie was sure was stolen straight from his dreams. 

But Richie hesitated as he remembered the wine Eddie had had, and the lack of dinner he described. 

Eddie noticed. “What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting up on his forearms. 

“Are you drunk Eds? Because we can’t- we shouldn’t-” Richie couldn’t take it if this was a drunk mistake. He couldn’t handle having this and then having it ripped away in the morning, or what their relationship would become if that happened. 

Eddie’s eyes softened and he reached out for Richie, who slowly offered one hand. Eddie pulled him down onto the bed, turning on his side to look at him. 

“Richie, I’ve wanted this, us, for so long. And I’d be lying if I said that the wine didn’t help but it’s not the reason.”

“Then what is?” Richie asked. He needed to know.

“You.” It was totally different from how Eddie had said it earlier. Before it was fire and passion. Now it was soft and full of love it hurt. “It’s always been you.” 

“Eddie Kaspbrak, you’re giving my heart a boner.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and hit Richie. Some of the intensity bled away but Richie didn’t mind, now it felt more like them- joking and teasing. He pulled Eddie back on top of him, enjoying how he looked now, leaning over Richie, his hair mussed and shirt untucked. 

“What do you want Eds?” He asked, gasping as Eddie ground against him.

“Does that answer your question?” Eddie asked, kissing Richie again. Richie’s hands worked their way down, undoing Eddie's pants and pulling his hard cock out, he gave it a few strokes, enjoying how it felt in his hand. It was so different than his own, thicker and gorgeous. He loved it, and also how Eddie whined into his mouth as he stroked, his hips thrusting at Richie’s movements . 

Breaking the kiss Richie opened the drawer on his nightstand. “Everything’s better with lube.” He explained to Eddie’s questioning eyes as he poured some on his hand. This time when his hand wrapped around Eddie’s erection the other man’s eyes closed and he let out a low moan. This was a face Richie had never seen, Eddie’s heavily lidded eyes and lips that were red and bruised from kissing. They were parted slightly, letting all of Eddie’s whines and moans escape. 

“Wait,” Eddie said as Richie started to stroke. 

“Don’t change your mind on me now Eds.” He tried to joke, thought he was slightly worried that that was the case. 

Eddie shook his head, undoing Richie’s pants and pulling them and his boxers down. He grabbed some lube then wrapped his own hand around Richie, resulting in a gasp from Richie. “Together.” He said, starting to stroke Richie. 

“Fuck, yes, okay.” Richie said as Eddie rested his forehead on Richie’s, their hands working together. 

As they continued Richie couldn’t decide what he liked more, how Eddie’s hand felt, the weight of Eddie on him or the small noises he made as Richie’s hand moved. He decided that it was combination of them, wrapped with all the feelings he’d been denying for years. 

When he felt Eddie was getting close he stopped. “Eds, wait.”

“Now?” Eddie asked, his voice strained.

Richie nodded, kissing away the frown lines that appeared on Eddie’s face. He took Eddie’s hand off his erection and grabbed both of them with his own hand, both gasping at the sensation of their erections pressed together. His hand started to move and Eddie kissed him, grunting as Richie’s hand moved smoothly over them. 

“I’m so close Richie.” Eddie moaned. Richie could feel how Eddie’s body tightened, growing taut before he finally came, spilling over both of them. Richie came a beat later, stroking both of them through his orgasm as they kissed. Then they both laid there, catching their breaths until Eddie finally stood, leaving the room and returning with a damp washcloth. 

He cleaned both of them up, smiling shyly at Richie, who waited until Eddie finished to pull him back down, kissing him soundly. “You’re mine Spaghetti man, forever and ever.” He said, wrapping his arms around Eddie.

“That’s the best pick up line I’ve heard all night.” Eddie replied, snuggling into Richie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other pick up lines I collected but didn't use:  
> Your hand looks heavy can i hold it for you?  
> If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber.  
> You remind me of my little toe... because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my home.   
> Hi, I’m a burglar and I’m going to smash your back door in.


	23. Richie takes a bath- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: Per our convo on the ‘cord: i just took a bath in a ginormous tub and i feel like i want bubble bath reddie, just something v absurd and porny, like richie accidentally walking in on eddie in a bubble bath. or vice versa and richie isn't covered because he's so fucking tall. i'm picturing richie with a bun or a shower cap with ridiculous designs on it

Eddie had had a long day. His had had comprised of angry cats that needed shots, boisterous dogs who needed exams and owners who were useless. He was covered in animal fur and small cuts from sharp teeth. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to fall into a giant bubble bath with a glass of wine and a paperback.  

He opened the door to his apartment, knowing that Richie would be gone tonight. He was on a date- something that Eddie had been trying, and failing, to not think about. Because what if the date went well and then he had a boyfriend? And then moved out? And then got married? Eddie shook his head, forcing down the potential panic attack.It was too much to think about, he wouldn’t let himself go down that path, especially when he still wasn’t ready to reveal his feelings. As Bev was fond of saying ‘shit or get off the pot Eddie’. Well he picked neither, instead choosing to torture himself by living with his long time crush. It had lead to some frustrating situations- especially given that, in the summer, Richie preferred to walk around shirtless. But Eddie was fine, he was dealing with it. 

Going to the kitchen, he poured himself some wine, grabbed his book and changed into his towel. He was ready for his relaxing Friday night. 

He opened the door to their bathroom, thinking about how much he loved their tub- it was one of his requirements when they were apartment hunting, a giant tub that he could soak in. And they had found it, beautiful and claw footed, Eddie had arranged several types of bubbles and essential oils around it, all to be used depending on his mood.

He was thinking so intently about what scents he wanted he didn’t noticed that the tub was occupied until he was in the bathroom, closing the door behind him and by then it was too late. Richie was lying in the tub, wearing a stupid shower cap that was decorated with rubber ducks. He had airpods in, bopping his head to music. 

Of course, that wasn’t all of what Eddie noticed. No, his eyes immediately travelled down, to Richies stomach and hips and- god he didn’t use enough bubbles. Eddie could see his limp cock, just sitting there. Fuck. He knew he’d never be able to unsee that. 

That was when Richie noticed he was there and, with a yelp, covered himself, one arm on his chest and one over his crotch. “Eds!” He said, some hair slipping out of the stupid bath cap. “You’re home!” 

Eddie nodded, opening his mouth to speak but Richie interrupted. “Wait!” Richie’s damp hand darted out, turning off his music and taking out the ear pods. Of course it was the hand covering his junk and not the one uselessly protecting his nipples. Eddie squaked and covered his eyes until Richie realized the issue, finally pulling some bubbles over himself. “Okay you can open those sweet virgin eyes.” Eddie did, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. Richie was looking at him, grinning as he asked, “Why are you interrupting my special Richie time? Couldn’t resist the chance to see me naked?”

“Me?” Eddie sputtered. “You’re not supposed to be home!” 

“Oh yea. That.” Richie said, hanging a hand on his neck. “Well, he canceled. No reason. And work was shit. And I know how much baths help you so I thought-” He gestured, then frowned. “I’m not as good at the scents as you are though. You always smell so good after.”

Eddie tucked  _ that  _ bit of information away for later. 

Richie was still talking. “I thought it would help with my stress. And it has, this is nice, I see why you spend hours in here.”

“I don't spend hours in there.” Eddie mumbled. Richie shrugged as if to say ‘sure partner, of course you don’t’ and the two looked at each other for a minute. Eddie thinking that he was disappointed that he wouldn’t get his bath but happy that Richie seemed relaxed. He could do something else for the evening. 

“I’ll leave you to your odd smelling bath then.” He said, hoping his disappointment didn’t bleed through in his words. 

He turned to leave but as he did Richie said, “Wait.” Eddie turned back and Richie gestured to the tub. “Youcouldjustgetin.” He said quickly then coughed, turning red as Eddie looked at him, confused.

“What?” 

“You could get in.” Richie repeated, slower. Eddie watched as he swallowed then continued. “I mean, this tub is fucking huge. And I’m kinda stealing your thing. Plus, it’ll save water, right? Shower with a friend and all that shit?” Richie looked up at him and Eddie wasn’t sure what his expression was- hope maybe? 

Swallowing Eddie weighed his options. Then nodded. “Yea,” He coughed. “Yea okay.”

“Really?” Richie seemed shocked but recovered quickly. “Okay cool yea, just slide on in here Eds. Be careful you don’t sit on little Richie, he’s sensitive.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and leaned in, smelling the bath. Then he shook his head. “We’re draining this and starting over first. Did you use every bottle?” 

Richie shrugged. “They all smelled good individually, I figured they’d be even better together.” Eddie didn’t bother explaining the issue there.

With some issues- mostly because Richie refused to leave the tub- he drained and refilled the tub, adding lavender and rose to the bubbles. Richie inhaled deeply, “Ahh Eds you’re a regular scent wizard. A scizard if you will.” 

Eddie nodded absentmindedly. Now that the tub was full there was only one thing for him to do, drop his towel and get in. Richie seemed to have the same thought. Both paused then Richie moved back, opening his legs and pointing to them. “Hop in.” 

He hesitated for another second then, dropping his towel and covering himself- and ignoring Richie’s wolf call- he crawled in, settling between Richie’s legs. 

“See Eds? We both fit.” Richie’s voice was near his ear and Eddie wasn't’ sure if this was his best or worst idea ever. 

“Sure.” He said, torn between leaning back and just turning around. Neither options sounded less awkward. He knew that this would be his least relaxing bath ever. 

Richie seemed to  realize the same thing. “I’ll put on some music.” He offered, reaching for his phone. He unplugged the headphones and turned on his music. Loud lyrics poured out of the phone.

_ Let's get it on _

_ Ah, baby, let's get it on _

_ Let's love, baby _

If that was supposed to make things less awkward it didn’t. For a second both stared at the phone and then Richie scrambled for it, hitting the next song. That was when Eddie realized the real reason Richie was in the bath. 

“Oh god you were going to-” He said, turning towards Richie, his own awkwardness forgotten for a minute. 

Richie’s eyes grew wide. “I’m lonely!” He wailed, not bothering to deny it. “My date cancelled on me but my trusty right hand never disappoints. Plus all these bubbles are like built in lube.” 

“Oh my god.” Eddie said, letting his head fall into his hands. He took several deep breaths, knowing that he’d think about that every time he was in the bath. “I’m getting out.” This was a terrible idea and it wasn’t going to get any easier. “You can have your alone time. I’ll watch netflix in the living room- loudly.” He started to stand. 

“Eds, don’t.” Richie’s hand curled on his shoulder, water dripping down his chest. “I won’t defile your special place. Promise.” 

“That’s not the point.” He muttered but he still sat back down. 

“I know. I just- this is some great roommate bonding. Don’t go.” Eddie wanted to ask if Richie had done this when he lived with Stan or Bill. But then he realized that yes, he could 100% see Richie doing this with them. Still, he stayed and neither spoke. 

“Let me wash your hair.” Richie offered after a beat. 

“Why?” He asked, craning to look at Richie again. He looked sorry and Eddie felt bad. As stupid as this situation was he didn’t mean to make Richie feel bad about it. 

“It’ll make you feel better.” Richie said. “I saw the size of that wine glass Eds, I know that means you had a stressful day.” 

At the mention of his wine Eddie grabbed the glass and took a long drink. Then he nodded, “Sure, okay.” Richie was offering something nice and he didn’t want to turn it down. 

“Great.” Eddie turned back around and heard Richie dipping his hands in that water. “Tilt your head back.” Eddie did, feeling the warm water wash over his head, dampening his hair. Richie grabbed his shampoo and poured some on Eddie’s hair, using his fingers to work it into a lather.  As Richie worked Eddie let out an embarrassing moan. 

“Shit, sorry.” Eddie said, feeling himself turn red. “It just- it feels great.” It did, for all of his bragging Richie really did have magic fingers. 

Richie chuckled. “It’s okay, I’m glad you like it.” He kept rubbing Eddie’s scalp and Eddie felt his tension melt away. He made a few more small appreciative noises but didn’t notice until he realized how quiet Richie was being.

“You okay back there?” Eddie asked, “You haven’t been this quiet since we watched Marley and me.” 

“I’m fine.” Richie’s voice was tight. “You should dip your head back to rinse.”

Eddie did as asked, leaning back into the water and looking up at Richie. His pupils were dilated and it looked like he had been biting his bottom lip. When Eddie sat back up he moved closer to Richie, feeling something brush his ass. 

_ Oh _ . 

Desire instantly curled in Eddie. He hesitated a second and then pushed back, rubbing against Richie’s erection. “Fuck Eds.” Richie said, his hands moving to grip Eddie’s shoulder. “If that was an accident I need you to tell me.”

Eddie leaned back again, feeling Richie’s cock slipping between his cheeks. “It wasn’t.”

“Thank fuck.” Richie’s arms instantly wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, his head falling onto Eddie’s shoulder.  Eddie pushed against Richie, letting his hips move. He was getting hard too, especially with the noises Richie was making against his skin. 

“Can I touch you?” Richie asked, his voice husky as his hand travelled down Eddie’s stomach, pausing until he nodded, uttering a quiet ‘yes’. Then Richie’s hand wrapped around Eddie, making him moan loudly. “Oh god Eds, even your dick is perfect. Fuck.” Richie started to move, matching the pace of Eddie’s hips. Richie’s other arm was curled around his waist, holding him close. Eddie heard the water sloshing, threatening to spill out but he didn’t want to stop, not while Richie’s hand was on him, thumb brushing over his slit. Eddie felt a familiar coil tugging in his stomach but he didn’t want to cum like this.

“Wait.” He muttered. Richie’s hands disappeared quickly, like he had been expecting Eddie to tell him to stop. Eddie quickly stood and turned around, wrapping his legs around Richie’s hips and pulling him close. 

“Thought you were gonna leave.” Richie muttered, a rare display of the unsuredness that Eddie knew laid just below Richie’s bragging exterior.

“I just wanted to be closer.” He replied, dragging his hips up and letting their erections rub together. He wanted to kiss Richie, they were so close but he didn’t know what this was. Were they both just lonely and desperate? Or did this mean something to him? He didn’t want to stop to ask the question. Nor did he really want the answer. 

Richie’s hand wrapped around both of them and he started to stroke, Eddie’s head fell to Richie’s shoulder, his breath coming in small gasps as Richie moved. 

“Fuck Eds, those noises.” Richie whispered into his ear, his voice wrecked. 

“Don’t stop.” Eddie demanded. He reached under Richie’s arms, grabbing his back and pulling himself closer. He was sitting on Richie’s lap but he still wanted to be closer to the other man. Richie’s skin was hot and Eddie raked his fingers down it, grinding against Richie as he jerked them off. He was getting close, especially as Richie’s other hand started to play with his balls, rubbing them with his palm. 

“Shit,” Eddie cried as he tensed and came, tensing against Richie as his orgasm rolled over him. Richie came only a moment later, a string of swear words escaping his lips as he did. Eddie let himself relax against Richie, just for a second and then both pulled back, neither knowing what to say. Richie’s face was red and blotchy, more of his hair had escaped the cap and Eddie wanted to tuck it back in but that felt too familiar. 

“Guess we ruined your sanctuary.” Richie said, trying to cut the tension. It didn't help. Eddie wanted to leave, to be anywhere but here but he couldn’t. They were roommates, friends, they had to talk about this. 

“Was that a one time thing?” He asked cautiously. He was still sitting in Richie’s lap but he couldn’t quite force himself to move back. 

“Do you want it to be?” Richie asked, equally cautious. 

Eddie bit his lip then shook his head, watching a grin spread over Richie’s face as he did. “Me either.” Richie admitted, his hands falling to Eddie’s thighs and rubbing them. 

He wanted to ask more- what were they? Was it convenience? Was it friends with benefits? But he couldn’t get the words out. Instead he took one of Richie’s hands, turning it in his own. “You’re all pruny, we should get out.” He ignored how intimate this felt, to hold Richie’s hand. It was ridiculous, after what they had just done. 

Eddie thought he saw unanswered questions in his eyes too but Richie just nodded. “Whatever you say captain.”

Eddie stood, very aware of his nakedness, and quickly wrapped the towel around himself. “I’m going to put on pajamas, want to order a pizza and watch a movie?”

Richie was still sitting in the water, watching him. For a second he thought that Richie was going to say something, to ask a question but all he said was, “Sure thing Eds.” 

Forcing himself not to read into it Eddie left, thinking about how his bath time would never be the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie def has a collection of over the top shower caps, right? Can we start working this into fics?


	24. I will remember you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doesn’t matter, I just need to get there.” Richie replied leaning back and smiling at the guy in the mirror. “Look at this cute driver I’ve got to keep me company.”
> 
> The guy laughed again, glancing over his shoulder as he pulled into traffic. It wasn’t long before they were stalled in bumper to bumper traffic. Richie was still watching the driver in the rearview mirror. He wasn’t Richie’s usual type but he hadn’t been lying about the cute comment. There was something about his blond curls and and bright eyes that tugged at Richie’s heartstrings. He couldn't look away. There was something there, Richie knew him, he was almost certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my 1K celebration on tumblr! Annelope requested reddie meeting in a cab as adults and remembering each other.

It had been years since Richie had been forced to hail a cab. With all the ride different apps and an amazing personal assistant he never had to think about how he was going to get from point A to B.  Otherwise, his people were more than willing to give him a ride. 

Fuck, he still couldn’t believe that he had people.

But right now, with a dead phone and a strict timeline, he was out in the pouring rain, trying to hail a taxi. All of them ignored his pleas, unless it was to splash him. “This suit was 500$!” He screamed, giving the latest offender the middle finger. He was wet and miserable. 

“It works better when you don’t yell at the drivers.” A voice called behind him. He turned, seeing that someone was talking to him from an open window. 

Richie walked over, ducking his head inside the cab. The voice belonged to a guy who looked like he was about Richie’s age, who was giving him a sarcastic smile. 

“The guy splashed me on purpose.” Richie explained, lifting up his coat to show the spatter. 

He laughed and the sound jarred something in Richie,an abandoned house flashed in his memory and he felt a cold shiver of fear run down his back. By the time he’d collected himself the man’s expression had shifted to slight confusion. 

“You need a ride or are you out in this weather for fun?” He asked, throwing a thumb to the back seat. 

“A ride.” Richie climbed in the back, giving the man the address. 

He plugged it into his GPS and whistled. “Might be an expensive ride, going to Brooklyn over rush hour.” 

“Doesn’t matter, I just need to get there.” Richie replied leaning back and smiling at the guy in the mirror. “Look at this cute driver I’ve got to keep me company.”

The guy laughed again, glancing over his shoulder as he pulled into traffic. It wasn’t long before they were stalled in bumper to bumper traffic. Richie was still watching the driver in the rearview mirror. He wasn’t Richie’s usual type but he hadn’t been lying about the cute comment. There was something about his blond curls and and bright eyes that tugged at Richie’s heartstrings. He couldn't look away. There was something there, Richie knew him, he was almost certain. 

“What’s your name?” Richie asked, grabbing his phone charger and plugging his phone in. The guy hesitated and Richie added, “If we’re riding together for a while I’d like to know it.”

“Eddie.” 

“Well hiya Eds.” Richie said, leaning forward and sticking his hand out. 

“Don’t call me Eds, I hate it when people call me that.” The reply was swift and annoyed, like he had to say it a lot. Then he saw Eddie frown. “No one has called me that in years.” He added, almost to himself.

“I used to know someone who hated being called Eds too.” Richie replied, surprising himself. He hadn’t know that until the words left his mouth. Something flashed in Richie, another thing calling him back. A red balloon. Someone screaming. Blood. So much blood. The images disappeared as quickly as they came and Richie rubbed his face, silently telling himself to lay off the nightcaps. 

“Smart friend.”

“He was, I think. I don’t really remember.”  Richie frowned, annoyed that he couldn’t remember but  then shook his head, putting his elbows on the seats and leaning in. He stared at Eddie who glanced back at him.

“Can I help you?”

“Do I know you? Did we have sex in a backroom in the 90’s or something?” 

A blush decorated Eddie’s cheeks and his brain screamed ‘ _ Cute cute cute! _ ’ Then he frowned, Richie Tozier didn’t call people cute. Sexy, sure. Bangable? Constantly. But cute? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d called another person cute. But this guy was, especially as he pinched his lips into a pout. 

“Nope, doesn’t sound like me.”

“What about a party? Maybe in LA?” 

Eddie shook his head. “Never been.”

“Have you driven me before?”

Another shake. “Doubt it. I don’t normally drive. I own this company so I’m usually in the office. Someone called out sick so I took this shift.”

“My lucky day.” Richie put his head on the seat, still openly staring at Eddie. “I’m not familiar to you?”

They pulled up to a red light and Eddie looked at him, appraising Richie’s features. He stuck his tongue out, warmth spreading through him as the other man giggled. 

“No, not at all.” He shrugged. “Sorry.”

Richie’s face fell and Eddie added, looking apologetic, “I’m bad with faces though.”

“Well you should know my voice at least. I’m Richie Trashmouth Tozier, biggest DJ on the West Coast. Every weekday I deliver the greatest hits!” 

“I don’t live on the West Coast.” Eddie replied, like that wasn’t obvious. “And I don’t listen to the ‘hits’, I’m more of an 80’s music guy.”

“Bowie, Queen, Madonna?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded. “Even that’s cute. I can picture you dancing to Bowie with your cat. I bet you can boogie.” 

Eddie’s nose wrinkled. “No cats, too many allergies for that.” 

“Not a fan of pussy, noted.” 

Eddie laughed, a sound that rang so deeply in Richie that he felt empty when it stopped. “Are you like this with everyone you first meet?”

“I already told you, we’ve met before.” They started moving again but Richie didn’t move back. Something in him was saying that he needed to stay as close to Eddie as he could, plus he was running through all the places they could have met. Richie prided himself on remembering faces, it was one of his party tricks, and it bothered him that he couldn’t place this one. 

“Are you going to stare at me the whole time?” Eddie asked, trying to sound annoyed but Richie saw the slight smile on his lips. He remembered those lips, he was sure of it. He could practically see them screaming at him, yelling at him for one thing or another. Richie suddenly had the sense that Eddie had yelled at him a lot, but he had rarely meant it. 

Eddie noticed his silence. “You okay over there?” He asked, flicking his eyes over.

“I will be, once I remember who the hell you are.” Richie replied, pressing his cheek into the car seat. He wished he had sat in front so he could be closer.

“Maybe I just have one of those faces.” 

Richie shook his head, knowing that wasn’t it. He had a sense of Eddie being important to him. Not just some one night stand or someone he passed on the street. He  _ knew  _ Eddie. The harder he tried the hazier everything got, it was like his brain was rebelling against him trying to remember. 

“Are you from around here?” He asked.

Eddie shook his head, expertly maneuvering through traffic. “But I’ve lived here for my whole adult life. I love New York.” His hands tapped on the wheel and Richie thought he remembered those hands on his face, winding in his hair. 

“I hate it, it’s so dirty and busy.” Richie replied, glancing at a pile of trash.

“Oh, and California is clean?” 

“Hey we have the sun and beaches, that makes up for a lot of sins.” 

Eddie shook his head, clearly not believing him. “Not a fan of the sun Eddie? I bet you have a cute little swimsuit.”

Eddie laughed and nodded. “I don’t actually, I don’t really go swimming much.”

“Ah well, we can just go in our underwear then.” As the words left his mouth an image appeared in his mind of him and some other kids his age crawling out of the water in their damp underwear. Then it changed to them playing chicken, someone on his shoulders as they all laughed, trying to push each other in the water. Richie could feel how happy they all were, how much he loved all of those people. 

Then the memory was gone, replace with a werewolf, claws outstretched and reaching for him. He felt cold fear run through him. He could feel the heat of the werewolf’s breath, smell rancid breath against his skin. 

“That seems unsanitary.” Eddie’s words jarred him, pulling him back to reality. 

Richie offered what he hoped was a convincing smile.  “Fine we’ll go naked. I’m not opposed.” He was relieved when a small blush appeared on Eddie’s cheeks.

“You never turn it off do you?” Eddie asked, turning left, his eyes not leaving the road.

“Well I say guv’ner why ever would I?” Richie asked in a british accent. 

Eddie nodded his approval. “That wasn’t half bad.”

“Spent a lot of time on it.” 

“I used to have a friend who-” Eddie stopped, looking like he wasn’t certain how that sentence would end. 

“Who what?” 

“Nothing, nevermind.” Eddie glanced at him, a small smile on his lips. “Every time I look over you’re closer.”

“Sounds promising.” Richie said, moving another inch closer. He could smell Eddie’s cologne now, pine and lemon, almost like a cleaning product. 

He chuckled. “So what brings you to New York? With our lack of beaches?” 

“Radio station is expanding to the East Coast and they wanted me as an ambassador. Might be moving to the Big Apple. Know anyone who could show me around?” 

“Maybe. Cabbies do know all the best places.” He heard the excitement in Eddie’s voice and it made his heart leap.  

“I’d love to get the Eddie tour of New York.” 

The cab slowed as the light changed to red and Richie, acting impulsively, crawled into the front seat, head first. It wasn’t easy and it earned him a squawk from Eddie but when he glanced over the other man was shaking his head. 

“I got lonely.” He explained, leaning against the window and looking at Eddie.

“I bet you did.” They watched each other until another car started to honk at Eddie, telling him to move. 

“Come on Eds, tell me about your favorite places. Convince me that New York is better.” Richie’s hand itched to reach out and hold Eddie’s, to thread their fingers together. He tapped a tuneless rhythm on the dashboard to stop himself. 

Eddie shrugged. “I don’t get out much. I most see my apartment and local pharmacy.”

“A health nut eh?”

The other man paused and swallowed. “Something like that.” 

Another image broke through Richie’s memory block. A fanny pack, stuffed with pills and an inhaler. Small, shaking hands reaching for the inhaler and Richie’s own hand grabbing it and pressing it to his lips. This memory was saturated in fear, so much that Richie felt his heart pounding from it. There was something else there too, something looming near them, mocking them, but Richie couldn’t see it. It was like there was a piece cut from his memory, as if someone took scissors and cut it out. 

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked. Richie blinked, trying to make the memory disappear. The feeling lingered, the sheer panic still rang through him. Once he recovered he found Eddie’s kind eyes watching him, full of worry. “You got quiet for a few minutes, where’d you go?” 

“Nowhere I can’t come back from, don’t you worry.” He said, trying to smile. Eddie didn’t look convinced so Richie changed the subject, asking about Eddie’s favorite restaurant and type of food. Eddie promised to take him to a Thai place he liked if he moved to New York and Richie’s heart raced at the prospect. They talked easily for the rest of the trip, Richie trying hard to ignore the panic that was growing in his chest that came with the thought of leaving Eddie. This part of him was screaming that he couldn’t lose Eddie again, even though he didn’t know why he’d lost him in the first place. 

He was sure Eddie could feel his desperation. Richie thought he was feeling some too. He kept glancing at Richie whenever he could, like he was trying to memorize Richie’s face.

“We’re here.” Eddie said, pulling up to hotel where Richie’s meeting was. The disappointment thick in Eddie’s voice. 

Richie leaned in as Eddie put the car in park, waiting until his big, brown eyes settled on him to speak. “Listen Eds-” 

“Eddie.” 

“Eddie, would you maybe like to go out with me? I’m free after this.” Maybe it was too soon or a shot in the dark but he swore he wasn’t imagining this, what he was feeling. The thought of leaving Eddie almost made him ill. 

“I’m married.” Edde said softly, his regret obvious. 

Richie’s heart fell. “Lucky fella.”

“Lucky lady actually.” Eddie moved, grabbing his wallet and flipping it open to show Richie. There was a picture of a large, sour looking woman staring at him. 

“Woof Eds, did she eat your wife?” 

Eddie laughed. “Beep beep asshole.” He clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes huge as he  _ remembered _ . What, Richie had no idea but he remembered something.  “What was that?” Eddie whispered. 

“Proof!” Richie was sure of it now. “Please Eds, say you remember something. Say you remember me.” Richie still couldn’t but the flashes were coming faster now- Eddie in his white underwear, standing on the edge of a cliff and smiling at him. Eddie nestled under his arm at a movie night. Eddie riding on his bike. Eddie kissing him. The flashes almost hurt they came so quickly. Richie wanted to beg, to plead with him. There was no way that he could just walk out the cab and never see him again.

Eddie swallowed then nodded. “I do- kinda. I remember, something. I can see big coke bottle glasses and buck teeth. I can smell cigarettes and laundry detergent. But I still-” 

He furrowed his brow and Richie reached over, grabbing Eddie’s shoulder. “Let’s remember together, please. I think-”  _ I loved you. _ “We were close.”

“Okay.” Relief flooded through Richie as Eddie agreed. “But not tonight, tomorrow. I need to get home and think of some excuse to tell Myra.” 

Richie bobbed his head,  “Perfect. That's fine. Here-” He pulled out a business card and scrawled a number on the back. “Call my cell, please. I’ll meet you wherever you want.” He lifted the card but didn’t let go as Eddie grabbed it. “Just promise you won’t forget me again.” 

Eddie nodded. “I promise.” Richie didn’t move and Eddie covered Richie’s hand with his own. “I swear Richie. I won’t.” 

“Okay.” He glanced at the time. He was late but he didn’t care. Even with Eddie’s promise he didn’t want to leave. Now every part of him screamed to stay with Eddie, that he was  fool for leaving. 

“Tomorrow Richie.” Eddie promised, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Now go.” 

That was what he needed, he tore himself away from Eddie, opening his car door. He didn’t go in until Eddie had driven away and he couldn’t see the car anymore. Then, with a sigh, he went inside where he spent the next several hours schmoozing with people and drinking shitty champagne. When he finally left he had a voicemail from an unknown number. Smiling, he played it, expecting to hear Eddie’s voice.

“Hey Richie it’s Mike Hanlon. You probably don’t remember me but we used to be friends. You made a promise a long time ago and, well, it’s time to call it in.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a place to house all my tumblr prompts


End file.
